


Life of a trio

by Hawner



Category: Zootopia (2016)
Genre: Friendship, Humor, Literature, Romance, fan fiction
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-18
Updated: 2017-04-20
Packaged: 2018-10-21 06:49:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 17
Words: 88,085
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10679949
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hawner/pseuds/Hawner
Summary: Judy and Nick, two friends and job partners for two years now. They have accomplished many things in that time and are very used to work together. Now, a new member has been assigned to them. How will things go for this dynamic duo? Will they become a terrific trio?





	1. Interesting first day

\- I think you overdid it, Carrots.

The bunny smiled, very satisfied with herself, not looking at her partner by his side but to her newest achievement.- Why do you say that?

The fox returned his gaze to the unconscious robbers they had just apprehended. They had robbed a nearby bank and Nick and Judy were just on the other side of the street when they tried to escape.

\- Well, it may be just me, but knocking two tigers, a rhino, and a leopard down and pawcuff them without a single scratch can be considered a sign that you are a little overpowered. Do you use cheat codes or something like that?

She laughed, hearing the sirens of the backup they had requested coming closer.

\- If you accepted every once in a while my invitation to train a little, you would do that too.- She replied.

\- Highly impossible, but thank you anyway.

The other officers stopped for a moment to admire the state in which the bank robbers had been captured, before dragging them into a police van to transport them to a temporary cell.

Chief Bogo stepped out of the car and walked directly to his star officers, even though he would never say that out loud. That couple had made very astonishing feats since they became partners two years ago.

\- Excellent work, officer Hopps.

\- Hey, what about me, Chief? I was here too!- Protested Nick.

\- This has Hopps's name all over it, officer Wilde. Don't think I don't see that.

The fox smirked. Banters like that were daily routines for them. He knew his boss meant nothing wrong with that, but Nick liked to test his patience. So far, the buffalo hadn't fired him. Yet.

\- I know your shift ends in an hour, but I would like to talk to you two in my office. So, return to HQ and meet me there.

\- Yes, sir!- Answered both mammals before the buffalo turned and left, leaving the two friends a little confused. Normally, if there was anything to be said, Chief Bogo would tell them on the spot. If he wanted them to go to his office, it had to be something big.

\- Maybe he decided to make us detectives. We deserve that promotion after this time.- Suggested Nick on the way to the precint. Judy snorted, obviously not believing that.

\- After only two years? I doubt anyone has become a detective so fast.

\- But you are an amazing cop, Judy. I am sure they see that. And what you've done today gives you even more points.

\- Ok, I agree with that. But why then do you say "us"? I haven't seen you do the same as I.

\- True, but we are a pack, Carrots. You rock because I am there to help. They MUST promote me if they want you to keep that level of soft awesomeness.

The bunny facepalmed while trying to contain a laugh. After so much time together, THAT she did not expect.

\- O M Goodness, that's it! I finally understand the reason I have been able to be a good cop all these times! How could I not notice that before!

Nick feigned to be hurt, placing a paw on his heart.

\- Your sarcasm wounds me, Carrots. I though I was your partner, your friend. And yet, you don't think me good enough.

\- Oh, come on, Nick. What would I do without my dumb, lazy, rascal...

\- Don't forget "handsome".

\- ... and irritating fox?

Both friends burst in laughter while Judy drove into the ZPD's garage. After parking the car, they went through the door and entered the main lobby, were a familiar cheetah was waving his paw, inviting them to come closer.

\- Hi there, guys! You are still not done for the day, what brings you here?

-Chief Bogo.- Answered Nick.- He has called us to his office, he wanted to discuss something with us.

\- You don't know what could that be, do you?- Asked Judy. Clawhauser somehow managed to get every single rumor and gossip in the precint even before it was first whispered, and then he spread it like fire.

\- Nope, no idea.- Replied. But then his eyes opened in sudden realization.- Oh! Maybe he wants to give you a special case! I know for a fact that all the detectives are swamped with work and could use some help. This may be your promotion!

Nick looked at the bunny, with a satisfied smirk on his face.- You see? It wasn't such a bad idea.

She shook her head, defeated by both males.

\- We will never know unless we go there.

\- Very well, I'll announce the Chief that you are on your way.- Said Clawhauser, pressing a dial at the base of his mic.- When you finish, tell me about it!

Both officers resumed their way to the buffalo's office. Once in front of it, Judy knocked and, after a voice inside gave them permission to enter, she opened the door and came in.

Chief Bogo was sitting behind his desk, with a few documents over it and one in his hoove. Without raising his gaze from the last one he indicated the seat in front of him, where Judy and Nick climbed and sat since both fitted on it.

\- Thank you for coming.- Said the large mammal, resting both the document and his glasses on the desk and looking at the fox and bunny.- Here is the thing: starting tomorrow, you will be assigned another incorporation to our force.

At this, Judy had to contain herself to not squeal in joy, but she couldn't contain her tail from twitching vigorously, as Nick noticed while holding down the laughter. She always wanted to break in a new recruit, take him along and teach him how things worked around.

\- He is a former SWAT from Animolia, a very old friend of mine asked me recently to allow his transfer to our precint and I accepted.

Both Judy and Nick looked at their boss with interest. Animolia was a city roughly the same size of Zootopia about 3 or 4 days away by train. The question "why would someone travel all that distance for a transfer" popped immediately on their heads.

\- You will be in charge of showing him how we do things in here and help him acclimate. This comes with both perks and responsibilities, one of which is if he gets into trouble, so are you.

\- Excuse me, sir, but that is not fair!- Intervened Nick, visibly upset because of that.- We are good cops, we do our job right. Why should we pay if he messes things up?

The buffalo gazed at him, unimpressed by the fox's reaction.- I consider myself a very understanding boss, Wilde. If he gets into trouble by his own hand, I will not sanction you, of course. This only applies if you are involved directly or indirectly. For example, I would not be pleased if I catch him calling me one of the "charming" nicknames you use to allude me.

Nick swallowed, nervous. None of those nicknames he spoke about were ill-intentioned or insulting, but they weren't made for Bogo to know their existence. He started to think he was the one with ears all over the ZPD and not Clawhauser.

\- One of the perks, on the other hand, will be that you will use another cruiser to patrol. Since you will be three, a new transport is available with three seats on the front. I expect you take very good care of it.- Added looking intently to both officers, who nodded.

\- When will we meet him, sir?- Asked Judy.

\- Tomorrow morning. He was here a few hours ago to get his schedule, but since you were on duty, I deemed best to postpone your meeting until then. So, he will be your partner until he is ready to pair up with another officer or he decides to join our SWAT team, whatever he considers best. Until then, since you will be three officers and he is a more experienced one, you will be assigned more important cases. Any more questions?- Judy and Nick shook their heads in silence.- Very well, that is all then. Dismissed.

...

\- A new partner! This is going to be so fun!- Said the bunny, once out of the office and on their way to the exit of the precint.

Judy was on the verge of jumping around like a bouncing ball from the excitement. The prospect of meeting someone new to work with improved even more her already good mood.

Nick, however, was not so happy about it. Not only it was still uncomfortable for him to meet new people despite leaving his old life behind, but also he would not be able to spend time alone with Judy. He was friends with their colleges at the ZPD, of course, but she was the only one he felt at ease with. He could open up and just be himself, which he will not be able to do with someone around every day.

\- Are you ok, Nick?

The mention of his name made his mind come back to reality and find his friend looking at him with worry.

\- Y-yeah, I'm alright. Just thinking about what kind of animal will our new partner be. He has been assigned to us and not other officers, so maybe he is our size.

\- It's a possibility, but remember that he was in the SWAT team in Animolia. He will probably have a rather strong body to keep up with the others. Only the tests to get in are very hard.

\- You are the very proof that even the small ones can beat those kind of tests, Carrots, and I think those robbers from today will agree.

Judy giggled at the memory of that while opening the big door of the building and stepping out. Nick followed and both directed their steps to the fox's car... if that could still be called a car.

\- When are you going to get a new car? This is ancient!- Asked Judy, like she did every day. Nick's car was an old model he "rescued", as he puts it, from a junkyard they investigated half a year ago. Arguing it was a sin to let that beauty be destroyed, he bought and repaired it. Judy had to admit it looked amazing after the repairs and the paint job, it even suited the fox, more so when he wore those aviator sunglasses, but she always felt somewhat afraid it would fall apart without prior notice.

\- Are you going to buy it for me, Fluff? A birthday present, perhaps?- Replied Nick with a smirk on his face.

\- Keep dreaming, Wilde. If I ever buy a car, it will be for me.

\- Then stop whining and get inside this precious and classic automobile.

She complied, still not feeling safe despite the number of times they had driven it around. Only igniting the engine made a sound louder than a lion's roar.

\- It's tonight still up?- Asked the fox, driving out of the parking lot and joining the traffic.

\- Of course. Chickening out, are we?- Replied the bunny with a sly grin.

\- If I remember correctly, last time we saw a scary movie together you were the one hugging my arm in fear and gasping in surprise at every sudden sound.

The smile on the fox's face grew wider at the sight of a very red Judy avoiding his eyes.- I wasn't scared! I was... um... Concerned! For the safety of the characters, of course. I was just too into the movie.

\- I see.- Said Nick, still with a wide smile.- Then that call at 2:30 am asking me if I was going to pick you up to go to work, which I always do anyway, was just to confirm it, right?

Her ears seemed to radiate heat because of how much she was blushing.- Dumb fox.

He giggled.

-I am really gonna miss this during work.- Said the fox a couple of minutes later, attracting the attention of a distracted Judy.

\- What?

\- This.- Said gesturing to them both.- Tomorrow we will get a new partner, we won't be alone anymore. I was just saying that I will miss our time just being us.

Judy softly punched him in the arm, acknowledging she felt the same as her friend.- It won't be that bad. We still can hang out after work. He may even be a nice guy and end up coming with us. And if he turns out to be a pain, we can ask Chief Bogo to get him another partner. He did say it was only until he had accustomed to things here.

"That is not what I meant."- Thought Nick, but he smiled at his partner anyway.

...

...

...

Next morning came and Judy and Nick were on their way to the precint.

\- For the last time, Nick, I DID NOT!

\- You can argue all you want, Carrots, but facts speak for themselves.

Judy sent a death glare his way, obviously embarrassed if the color of her cheeks were any indication. The previous night, they had been watching a scary movie together in his house. At first, everything was going well, until the film reached the second half and things started to get serious. At some point during one of the scary moments, Judy, who by then was already hugging a pillow in her arms, suddenly excused herself and went to the bathroom. She didn't step outside until the movie was over. In addition, and for some reason she never specified, she decided to sleep over Nick's house.

\- I still don't understand how can you be so fearless when we are working, even capable of facing 5 criminals at least 10 times your size each and even bigger, but when it comes to scary movies you need to hide in my bathroom.

\- I-DID-NOT.- Repeated the bunny, in vain.

\- Did too! Come on, Carrots, it's actually cute! You even had to sleep on my couch! I suppose you would have preferred to sleep with me in my bed, but you were already glowing red without me suggesting that.

\- Nicholas Phibeus Wilde.- Started Judy in a very serious tone, which alerted Nick that he had crossed a line he shouldn't.- If you ever mention last night again, I will show everyone on the precint your photo on my birthday last year, the one when you lost that bet and had to wear certain "costume".

The fox didn't open his muzzle for the rest of the drive, which made Judy smile.

They arrived at the precint and got inside, waving at Clawhauser on their way to the ball pen. Once there, they looked around in search for a new face but found none.

\- Seems the new guy is late.- Commented Nick while he climbed to their seat on the front row and helped her do the same.

After a couple of minutes, Judy heard Chief Bogo's voice from the other side of the door that connected to another section of the building, and also another one she couldn't identify. Due to the chit-chat around her, she couldn't make out the words they were saying, but they had already finished since the water buffalo opened the door and walked in. Conversations around them were replaced for howlings, bellows, trumpets and more sounds the other officers made to greet their boss, a morning ritual of sorts that he quickly ordered to stop. Behind him, and on his way to a free chair nearby, was a Macaque. He was about 1,06 meters tall (3,48 feet) as he looked slightly taller than Nick, his body seemed athletic but the uniform hid everything but his arms, so it has hard to tell; the tail was almost 40 cm long (15.75 inches) and he was all but his face covered in a short light brown fur. His face was a light shade of pink, his eyes were dark brown and wore a friendly smile.

\- First of all, as you can see we have a new recruit with us. You will know him soon enough, so no presentations needed.

Everybody chuckled, being that the norm for every new rookie that joined them. Bogo didn't want anyone to feel special, so he never presented the recruits to the others and let them present themselves while on the job.

\- Now, assignments: Delgato, Higgins, and Wolford, you take the Mathew case.- He said giving a folder to the trio.- Fangmire, McHorn, and Snarlof, you take Johnson's.- Another folder was given to them.- Hopps, Wilde, and Rhesus, you get Malcom's.- Finished giving Judy the last folder.- The rest of you, you are on patrol. Dismissed.

All officers left the room, chatting with each other, except Judy, Nick, and the macaque, who offered his hand to the duo.

\- Hi. Mark Rhesus. Glad to meet you.

\- Judy Hopps, and he is Nick Wilde. Welcome to Zootopia.- Said the bunny, taking the offered hand in her paw and shaking it. Nick shook it too but simply nodded.

\- Thank you. It is as big as I've heard. Took me a while to get oriented to come here.

\- Yeah, that is bound to happen the first time. Get one of those pamphlets with a map of the city, it helps a lot until you get used to everything.- Replied Judy with a smile.

\- Will do, thanks. By the way, I hope my presence does not cause any problem for you two. I've been told you form quite a duo and I know how special this kind of partnerships are.

\- Oh, don't worry about it. We will figure things out as they come.- Assured her dismissing those worries with a wave of her paw.- Besides, you were in the SWAT team, you must be used to teamwork.

\- It's not the same, but I see your point. I'll just try to follow your lead.

With a nod of agreement, Judy opened the file and started to read.- Ok, this is a drug case. A new group has been detected distributing in the Rainforest District. So far, none of the members have been identified and we have no leads to start with. Asking questions around seems a good idea for now.

Nick hummed, deep in thought, which told the bunny he may have a better option. She was right- I know someone who might be able to help us with this. Not precisely the life of the party and he doesn't like cops, though.- A look to the bunny explained the reason to Judy: this mammal probably was a "friend" from his time as a con man. It wouldn't be the first time they had used contacts like that before, but they had to be careful never to say anything in their reports that could point at them. And that, obviously, made Judy uncomfortable.

Mark, on the other hand, didn't catch that.

\- Then we need to convince him that we are there to help. If he can indeed help somehow, there is no point ignoring the opportunity. We should go speak to him now.

Judy and Nick share another look, realizing that having him as a new partner would be more complicated than expected. They didn't know how would he take Nick's past and its influence on the present. Judy shrugged her shoulders as in "Well figure it out later".

\- Let's go then. There is no other lead we can follow anyway.

So, the three of them went on their way to the garage through the lobby, where Clawhauser called for them.

\- Hey, Missy. You got a new friend there. Care to introduce?

\- Sure. Clawhauser, this is Mark Rhesus. Mark, this is benjamin Clawhauser. He is the best contact with HQ you can have, and also one of the biggest Gazelle fans around.

\- Nice to meet you, big guy.

\- Likewise. Welcome to the ZPD. You are in good hands with this two. Oh, before I forget.- He searched in one of the drawers in his desk for something and handed it to Judy.- Here, this is the key to your new car. Return me the other key and I will take care of it.

After the exchange and a couple more pleasantries, the trio resumed their way to the garage and located the new car. It looked less "monstrous" than the other one, but it still was quite menacing: It was a smaller version of a monster truck but with more normal sized wheels and the secured space in the back to transport perps.

Mark whistled amazed by it.- You guys drive these things on a normal basis? No wonder why Zootopia is so secure!

\- Actually, this one seems a little "mellow".- Argued Nick, a little displeased.- The one we had before had more "teeth", so to speak.- Then pointed to their old cruiser, parked at the back of the garage. Bigger wheels and a more robust bumper and overall design had given that cruiser the nickname of "Urban Tank". A longer whistle came out from the monkey.

\- Get in, we have work to do!- Judy's voice pulled Mark from wild dreams of driving that cruiser through wild terrain and jumped inside, sitting in the farthest co-pilot seat. The bunny ignited the engine, who roared into life like an angry lion before settling for a low mechanical growl. Nick curved a half smile.

\- Ok, I take back what I said. Maybe this one doesn't have "teeth", but it's "roar" will do a very good job scaring the bad guys.

\- Indeed. I suddenly feel like a predator would.- Agreed Mark, also smiling and buckling his seatbelt.

Judy rolled her eyes and sighed.- Men…

…

\- So, tell us: How is Animolia? Why did you decide to come to Zootopia?

After a couple of minutes of getting used to the power the new cruiser had, she started a conversation to know Mark better. They had some time to kill before they reached the Rainforest District.

\- Well, it's not as big as Zootopia, that's for sure. Not so sunny, either. There are too many skyscrapers blocking sunlight and factories polluting the air.

\- That bad?- Asked Judy, surprised of his words.- Aren't there any measures to fix that?

\- None.- He replied, looking grim.- Many of the builders and CEOs from the companies pay bribes so the City Hall look elsewhere. That is one of the reasons I came here.

\- What about the Police Department there?- Asked Nick, now interested in his story.- Can't they do anything?

\- They do what they can within their power, but if their paws are tied up, there is not much they can do. Thieves, drug dealers, rapers, killers… we are used to deal with… Sorry, THEY are used to deal with them and they get them behind bars, but those corrupted…- He stopped there and breathed. He had gotten a little angry remembering his native city's situation.- They are just out of justice reach.

\- And you discovered that in Zootopia we all get together around a fire camp and sing Kumbaya and decided to move here, right?- Guessed the fox, provoking soft laugh on Judy. Mark shrugged and looked at the fox.

\- That is not the only reason, but pretty much.- Answered, bringing back a smile.- By the way, how long have you been on the force? Not much, I assume? Being a fox, I mean.

Nick's ears went flat against his head and for a second he looked very pissed off, but then he put on his indifference mask, the one Judy knew too well from when they started together. He didn't let anyone see that they got to him, but she knew better: that hurt him, and her too. She did not expect a specieist comment from the macaque, and never so direct and natural.

\- What do you mean by that?- asked him very coldly.

\- Well, you intend to be a detective, don't you?

Both pairs of ears of the fox and the rabbit straightened in surprise, Judy having to force

herself into driving instead of looking at Mark.

\- Wha-me? Detective? Why?

\- Well, it's a fox's job. In Animolia at least. A great portion of the foxes living there are detectives, either private or public, or have a similar occupation. Your cunning, intelligence and quick thinking are assets detectives need. So, I thought, since you are still a cop, that you were new on the force and had some training to do before going for the big prize.

Nick scratched the back of his head, unable to say anything. Since he thought Mark was going to say something against him, or more accurately his species, he didn't expect to hear just the contrary. He was somewhat used to hear some praise and recognition from others because of his job, but foxes were still considered shifty and untrustworthy. To hear good words to describe his kind, except coming from Judy, was very new to him.

\- Well, I-I actually haven't thought about it.- Was all the fox could say in response. Mark was confused but detected that it was a topic he shouldn't touch, at least for now.

\- Sooooo, where do you live right now? Have you found a nice place?- Asked Judy, trying to change the subject.

\- Well, I did find a place, but it's only until I have enough time to find another. It's a one-room apartment, so it's too small even for me. I will start looking for a better one soon.

\- I know the feeling. I did the same when I moved to Zootopia two years ago. We could help you find one if you want.

\- That would be nice, thank you!

Judy smiled at the macaque. At their right, she saw one of the places where Nick and her used to go eat.

\- Out of curiosity, what kind of food do you eat? To tell you the truth, I don't even know if macaques are preds or prey.

\- We are prey, we eat vegetables, fruits, and some insects.

. Oh, come on!- Exclaimed Nick, raising his paws to the air in feigned frustration.- Am I going to be the third wheel every time we eat together? It is already hard with Carrots here! I am omnivore, but I'd like to eat meat from time to time, not only lettuce leafs!

\- Ha!- The loud laugh escaped from Judy, who pointed a finger at nick, in a triumphant fashion.- Now we are two against one, I will make you eat vegetables more often and you can't complain about it!

The fox looked at her with half lidded eyes and a not amused expression.- Cruel bunny.

\- Dumb fox.- Replied her with a half-smile. Mark had to put a hand over his mouth to block a laugh at the two mammals.

…

…

A couple of minutes later, Judy stopped the car close to the address Nick had told her where his contact would probably be. They were in an abandoned section of the port near the border between the Reinforest District and Tundratown. The close proximity of the arctic environment made it unhealthy to store there certain products such as fruits or vegetables, as they would freeze in minutes, only to thaw on the way down the river. So it was decided to leave the storehouses in case someday they would be needed and transferred the transport service down the river, where the climate was more stable and couldn't affect the products in such a way.

That left many storehouses abandoned and ready to be used for less legal business. Every day, many black market items, stolen goods, and even darker merchandise was bought and sold there. Of course, there was some security there, but the place was quite big and not easy to keep under control.

And leaning against the wall of one of those buildings was, according to Nick, "his old friend".

\- Please, tell me he is not the very same skunk you got that rug from.- Said Judy when she saw the mammal from inside the car. Nick had suggested to stay away from sight and let him handle his friend alone since he is the only one the skunk knew and, somewhat, trusted.

\- Ok, he is not the very same skunk I got that rug from.- Replied the fox, with a sly smirk on his face, provoking a groan from the bunny. Mark didn't understand what was that about but felt it wasn't time to ask that.

\- Are you sure you want to go alone? You yourself said he doesn't like cops. How do you know he will talk to you alone?

Judy and Nick exchanged worried looks, not sure how to proceed. They didn't want to leave Mark in the dark about Nick's past, but what would happen if they told him?

Letting a long sigh out, the fox put a jacket on.- Might as well tell him. Fill him in while I interrogate my friend there.- Said to the bunny and left the car, going directly to the skunk. Mark looked at Nick for a moment and then to Judy, whose preoccupied look told him this conversation would be important.

\- You must understand this first: things for certain mammals here are very different from what you are used to in Animolia. There, foxes are regarded as outstanding citizens and law enforcers, even detectives, as you said earlier. Here, they have been discriminated for a very long time, accused of being shifty, untrustworthy and many other things. They have never been allowed to be what they wanted because of it. Nick is not an exception.

Her gaze was directed to Nick, who was close enough to the skunk for him to notice the fox going in his direction. He did not look happy.- When he was younger, he tried to be a junior scout. He didn't care he was the only pred, he just wanted to fit in and make friends. But the other scouts didn't see it like that and rejected and bullied him horribly. Even went so far as to muzzle Nick.

\- But why? Had he done anything to make them so angry?- Asked Mark completely disturbed by that.

\- Just being a fox- Replied the bunny, still with her eyes fixed on Nick. They had started talking, but the skunk didn't seem too happy to be with the fox. Suddenly, Nick grabbed the other mammal by the collar, shoved him against the wall and then dragged him to a close door, pushing him in. At this, Mark was about to leave the car and go after them, thinking the fox might actually use violence, but Judy stopped him.- It's just an act, so if someone is looking they don't think he is giving information to the cops.

Mark relaxed and sat again on the car seat, waiting for Judy to continue.

-That incident scarred Nick deeply. He decided to give others exactly what they expected of him: to be shifty and a liar. Why try to be good if they would only expect him to be bad? So, he became a con artist. Since he was 12, he gained money by scamming others. Nothing really big to avoid bringing attention to him, but some were very creative scams. When I met him, two and half years ago, he actually scammed me, in my first day on the force.

\- What did you do then?- Questioned the macaque, noticing a little smile on Judy's face remembering all that.

\- At that time, nothing. I couldn't do anything. He had permits to do certain "business" and he did all in a way the law could not actually arrest him. And, you haven't yet seen him use that silver tongue of his. When I tried to arrest him I ended physically and emotionally sunken. I was so proud of being a cop, of showing everyone that bunnies could be police officers if we wanted to, that I couldn't accept they Zootopia wasn't as perfect as I grew to believe. I myself wasn't even considered a cop because I am a bunny. I was assigned to parking duty instead of solving any case or even patrolling. That is why he reacted so coldly when you asked how long has he been on the force. We both thought you were going to say something specieist about foxes.

Mark exhaled, trying to take all what Judy had told him in. Even in Animolia, Zootopia was considered a place filled with wonders where anyone could be anything. Finding out it was not true hurt.

\- How did you two end up as partners, then? An underappreciated bunny and a con artist fox don't seem to be a likely pair to become friends.

\- The whole story would be too long to tell you right now.- Said Judy, half lost in her memories of those times.- But the short version is that I got my paws on a case and I hustled him into helping me. Obviously, he did not like that and tried to get on my nerves every time. But after a few things happened we warmed up to each other. I discovered that under all the sarcasm was a fox that only wanted to be trusted, and so my prejudices towards foxes, because I also had them, just went out the window. After the Nighthowlers case, he went to the academy and joined the ZPD to become my partner. He left his old life and began to work to be accepted and trusted by others, which leaves us to the matter at paw.

At this point, the macaque could make a good guess of what was going on and the reason they were so reluctant to tell him at first, but nevertheless, he wanted to hear it from Judy.

\- Nick is not a con artist anymore, but he still has contacts from that time. Some of them are friends that do legal work, but others are people he met at some point in his scams. We do not mention them in our reports so they can help us in the future without risk. Every time we go to meet one of them it endangers them. If anyone from their groups or other criminals knew that they are snitches, they would probably end up dead along with their families if they have any. Nick's contacts are not the worst criminals in the city, just mammals that had very bad luck in their lives and ended doing the wrong things. They still want to help the police if they can, so we just let them be. In exchange, they give us leads to follow in our cases.

As if he knew Judy had finished, Nick stepped out of the storehouse, checked if there was anyone around and walked to the car. Both Mark and Judy watched him come closer, though the bunny glanced over to the macaque too every few seconds, unsure if he was ok with what they do or if he would ask to be with other officers once they were back at the precinct.

A few meters before Nick got to the car, Marc climbed down to let the fox sit in the middle like before. Nick, however, stopped in front of him, looked at Judy and back to him, looking very serious.- I only ask this of you: if you are going to tell Bogo about this, keep Judy out of it. This are my contacts, I am the only one relating with criminals. She has nothing to do with any of this. Are we clear?

Marc opened his eyes, looking surprised and then confused.- What do you mean? I only saw you talking with someone and asking some questions. What is so strange about it?- Said with an accomplice smile. Nick sighed and seemed to relax greatly, giving his partner a thankful smile of his own and both climbed inside the car. Judy was equally relieved this had ended well.

\- So? Could he tell you anything?- Asked the bunny.

\- I'm afraid not.- He replied, making the other too groan in frustration, but he kept the smile on.- He told me EVERYTHING we need to close this case. It seems my friend like those guys less than he does cops.

Judy punched him lightly in the arm for the joke.- Then tell us.

\- Not only it is a new group, they are total rookies on the selling drugs business. They are even still in a "nursery". That means they are using as base of operation the very first place they have found instead of the most secure for what they want to do.- Added to the confused monkey.- As their group grows and gets enough experience, they will move to a better place, or places, the "nest", and will use the "nursery" to recruit and test their new people. If any of them happen to be arrested or betrays them, the location of their main hideout remains unknown.

\- That means they are not even correctly organized yet. They should be easy to capture if we find out their "nursery".- Deduced Marc.

\- No need to find out, I have it too. What he couldn't say is how many they are and their species, but he has seen at least four different members: a sheep, a panther, a lynx and a wolf. New criminal groups tend to be small. Worst case scenario, we should expect one or two more.

\- So, six members if we are not lucky.- Said Judy. She seemed very comfortable with those odds.

\- I'll call HQ and ask for backup to arrest them.- Said Marc, but Nick gently stopped his hand from reaching the communication device.

\- Don't worry about that. Judy and I are used to deal with bigger threads.

\- I AM used to that, Nick. Don't take undeserved credit.- Interrupted the bunny feigning being angry, but the smile on her face betrayed her.

\- My point is we can deal with this too. And if you are with us, it will be even easier. First, we will check things out, and if it looks like too much we call for reinforcements.

\- What are we waiting for then?

...

The phone on the desk rang twice before the hoof of Chief Bogo grabbed the ear piece and answered. The voice on the other side, one of the guys in administration, reminded him that they needed some documents to close a case file. The buffalo assured they would have them within the hour and hanged the phone, before letting out an exasperated sigh. He was working on those precise document at that very moment. He had barely sat at the chair for the first time that day before that call came through. An appointment with the mayor had taken all morning, so all the paperwork had been delayed too much for his taste.

So, when a very energetic knock on his door perturbed once again his peace he could not refrain from sounding very impatient.

\- Yes! What is it?

As the door opened, the round body of Clawhauser entered his office, with a happy smile decorating his face.

\- I have new Chief, I thought you wanted to hear about this!

\- At this moment I have no time for news about Gazelle, so I hope for your sake that it is important.

\- Officers Hopps, Wilde and Rhesus have arrested all members of the drug case you gave them this morning, Chief. They have requested another unit to be sent since they can't bring them all here in their cruiser.

\- And have you sent someone as they asked for?- Asked Bogo with a very dangerous tone, to which the cheetah froze and slowly stepped outside the office. Even with the door closed, Bogo could hear him running down the hall.

Once alone again he allowed himself to inhale deeply and feel somewhat better. It has been a good idea to put those three together after all.


	2. Interesting first day

\- I think you overdid it, Carrots.

The bunny smiled, very satisfied with herself, not looking at her partner by his side but to her newest achievement.- Why do you say that?

The fox returned his gaze to the unconscious robbers they had just apprehended. They had robbed a nearby bank and Nick and Judy were just on the other side of the street when they tried to escape.

\- Well, it may be just me, but knocking two tigers, a rhino, and a leopard down and pawcuff them without a single scratch can be considered a sign that you are a little overpowered. Do you use cheat codes or something like that?

She laughed, hearing the sirens of the backup they had requested coming closer.

\- If you accepted every once in a while my invitation to train a little, you would do that too.- She replied.

\- Highly impossible, but thank you anyway.

The other officers stopped for a moment to admire the state in which the bank robbers had been captured, before dragging them into a police van to transport them to a temporary cell.

Chief Bogo stepped out of the car and walked directly to his star officers, even though he would never say that out loud. That couple had made very astonishing feats since they became partners two years ago.

\- Excellent work, officer Hopps.

\- Hey, what about me, Chief? I was here too!- Protested Nick.

\- This has Hopps's name all over it, officer Wilde. Don't think I don't see that.

The fox smirked. Banters like that were daily routines for them. He knew his boss meant nothing wrong with that, but Nick liked to test his patience. So far, the buffalo hadn't fired him. Yet.

\- I know your shift ends in an hour, but I would like to talk to you two in my office. So, return to HQ and meet me there.

\- Yes, sir!- Answered both mammals before the buffalo turned and left, leaving the two friends a little confused. Normally, if there was anything to be said, Chief Bogo would tell them on the spot. If he wanted them to go to his office, it had to be something big.

\- Maybe he decided to make us detectives. We deserve that promotion after this time.- Suggested Nick on the way to the precint. Judy snorted, obviously not believing that.

\- After only two years? I doubt anyone has become a detective so fast.

\- But you are an amazing cop, Judy. I am sure they see that. And what you've done today gives you even more points.

\- Ok, I agree with that. But why then do you say "us"? I haven't seen you do the same as I.

\- True, but we are a pack, Carrots. You rock because I am there to help. They MUST promote me if they want you to keep that level of soft awesomeness.

The bunny facepalmed while trying to contain a laugh. After so much time together, THAT she did not expect.

\- O M Goodness, that's it! I finally understand the reason I have been able to be a good cop all these times! How could I not notice that before!

Nick feigned to be hurt, placing a paw on his heart.

\- Your sarcasm wounds me, Carrots. I though I was your partner, your friend. And yet, you don't think me good enough.

\- Oh, come on, Nick. What would I do without my dumb, lazy, rascal...

\- Don't forget "handsome".

\- ... and irritating fox?

Both friends burst in laughter while Judy drove into the ZPD's garage. After parking the car, they went through the door and entered the main lobby, were a familiar cheetah was waving his paw, inviting them to come closer.

\- Hi there, guys! You are still not done for the day, what brings you here?

-Chief Bogo.- Answered Nick.- He has called us to his office, he wanted to discuss something with us.

\- You don't know what could that be, do you?- Asked Judy. Clawhauser somehow managed to get every single rumor and gossip in the precint even before it was first whispered, and then he spread it like fire.

\- Nope, no idea.- Replied. But then his eyes opened in sudden realization.- Oh! Maybe he wants to give you a special case! I know for a fact that all the detectives are swamped with work and could use some help. This may be your promotion!

Nick looked at the bunny, with a satisfied smirk on his face.- You see? It wasn't such a bad idea.

She shook her head, defeated by both males.

\- We will never know unless we go there.

\- Very well, I'll announce the Chief that you are on your way.- Said Clawhauser, pressing a dial at the base of his mic.- When you finish, tell me about it!

Both officers resumed their way to the buffalo's office. Once in front of it, Judy knocked and, after a voice inside gave them permission to enter, she opened the door and came in.

Chief Bogo was sitting behind his desk, with a few documents over it and one in his hoove. Without raising his gaze from the last one he indicated the seat in front of him, where Judy and Nick climbed and sat since both fitted on it.

\- Thank you for coming.- Said the large mammal, resting both the document and his glasses on the desk and looking at the fox and bunny.- Here is the thing: starting tomorrow, you will be assigned another incorporation to our force.

At this, Judy had to contain herself to not squeal in joy, but she couldn't contain her tail from twitching vigorously, as Nick noticed while holding down the laughter. She always wanted to break in a new recruit, take him along and teach him how things worked around.

\- He is a former SWAT from Animolia, a very old friend of mine asked me recently to allow his transfer to our precint and I accepted.

Both Judy and Nick looked at their boss with interest. Animolia was a city roughly the same size of Zootopia about 3 or 4 days away by train. The question "why would someone travel all that distance for a transfer" popped immediately on their heads.

\- You will be in charge of showing him how we do things in here and help him acclimate. This comes with both perks and responsibilities, one of which is if he gets into trouble, so are you.

\- Excuse me, sir, but that is not fair!- Intervened Nick, visibly upset because of that.- We are good cops, we do our job right. Why should we pay if he messes things up?

The buffalo gazed at him, unimpressed by the fox's reaction.- I consider myself a very understanding boss, Wilde. If he gets into trouble by his own hand, I will not sanction you, of course. This only applies if you are involved directly or indirectly. For example, I would not be pleased if I catch him calling me one of the "charming" nicknames you use to allude me.

Nick swallowed, nervous. None of those nicknames he spoke about were ill-intentioned or insulting, but they weren't made for Bogo to know their existence. He started to think he was the one with ears all over the ZPD and not Clawhauser.

\- One of the perks, on the other hand, will be that you will use another cruiser to patrol. Since you will be three, a new transport is available with three seats on the front. I expect you take very good care of it.- Added looking intently to both officers, who nodded.

\- When will we meet him, sir?- Asked Judy.

\- Tomorrow morning. He was here a few hours ago to get his schedule, but since you were on duty, I deemed best to postpone your meeting until then. So, he will be your partner until he is ready to pair up with another officer or he decides to join our SWAT team, whatever he considers best. Until then, since you will be three officers and he is a more experienced one, you will be assigned more important cases. Any more questions?- Judy and Nick shook their heads in silence.- Very well, that is all then. Dismissed.

...

\- A new partner! This is going to be so fun!- Said the bunny, once out of the office and on their way to the exit of the precint.

Judy was on the verge of jumping around like a bouncing ball from the excitement. The prospect of meeting someone new to work with improved even more her already good mood.

Nick, however, was not so happy about it. Not only it was still uncomfortable for him to meet new people despite leaving his old life behind, but also he would not be able to spend time alone with Judy. He was friends with their colleges at the ZPD, of course, but she was the only one he felt at ease with. He could open up and just be himself, which he will not be able to do with someone around every day.

\- Are you ok, Nick?

The mention of his name made his mind come back to reality and find his friend looking at him with worry.

\- Y-yeah, I'm alright. Just thinking about what kind of animal will our new partner be. He has been assigned to us and not other officers, so maybe he is our size.

\- It's a possibility, but remember that he was in the SWAT team in Animolia. He will probably have a rather strong body to keep up with the others. Only the tests to get in are very hard.

\- You are the very proof that even the small ones can beat those kind of tests, Carrots, and I think those robbers from today will agree.

Judy giggled at the memory of that while opening the big door of the building and stepping out. Nick followed and both directed their steps to the fox's car... if that could still be called a car.

\- When are you going to get a new car? This is ancient!- Asked Judy, like she did every day. Nick's car was an old model he "rescued", as he puts it, from a junkyard they investigated half a year ago. Arguing it was a sin to let that beauty be destroyed, he bought and repaired it. Judy had to admit it looked amazing after the repairs and the paint job, it even suited the fox, more so when he wore those aviator sunglasses, but she always felt somewhat afraid it would fall apart without prior notice.

\- Are you going to buy it for me, Fluff? A birthday present, perhaps?- Replied Nick with a smirk on his face.

\- Keep dreaming, Wilde. If I ever buy a car, it will be for me.

\- Then stop whining and get inside this precious and classic automobile.

She complied, still not feeling safe despite the number of times they had driven it around. Only igniting the engine made a sound louder than a lion's roar.

\- It's tonight still up?- Asked the fox, driving out of the parking lot and joining the traffic.

\- Of course. Chickening out, are we?- Replied the bunny with a sly grin.

\- If I remember correctly, last time we saw a scary movie together you were the one hugging my arm in fear and gasping in surprise at every sudden sound.

The smile on the fox's face grew wider at the sight of a very red Judy avoiding his eyes.- I wasn't scared! I was... um... Concerned! For the safety of the characters, of course. I was just too into the movie.

\- I see.- Said Nick, still with a wide smile.- Then that call at 2:30 am asking me if I was going to pick you up to go to work, which I always do anyway, was just to confirm it, right?

Her ears seemed to radiate heat because of how much she was blushing.- Dumb fox.

He giggled.

-I am really gonna miss this during work.- Said the fox a couple of minutes later, attracting the attention of a distracted Judy.

\- What?

\- This.- Said gesturing to them both.- Tomorrow we will get a new partner, we won't be alone anymore. I was just saying that I will miss our time just being us.

Judy softly punched him in the arm, acknowledging she felt the same as her friend.- It won't be that bad. We still can hang out after work. He may even be a nice guy and end up coming with us. And if he turns out to be a pain, we can ask Chief Bogo to get him another partner. He did say it was only until he had accustomed to things here.

"That is not what I meant."- Thought Nick, but he smiled at his partner anyway.

...

...

...

Next morning came and Judy and Nick were on their way to the precint.

\- For the last time, Nick, I DID NOT!

\- You can argue all you want, Carrots, but facts speak for themselves.

Judy sent a death glare his way, obviously embarrassed if the color of her cheeks were any indication. The previous night, they had been watching a scary movie together in his house. At first, everything was going well, until the film reached the second half and things started to get serious. At some point during one of the scary moments, Judy, who by then was already hugging a pillow in her arms, suddenly excused herself and went to the bathroom. She didn't step outside until the movie was over. In addition, and for some reason she never specified, she decided to sleep over Nick's house.

\- I still don't understand how can you be so fearless when we are working, even capable of facing 5 criminals at least 10 times your size each and even bigger, but when it comes to scary movies you need to hide in my bathroom.

\- I-DID-NOT.- Repeated the bunny, in vain.

\- Did too! Come on, Carrots, it's actually cute! You even had to sleep on my couch! I suppose you would have preferred to sleep with me in my bed, but you were already glowing red without me suggesting that.

\- Nicholas Phibeus Wilde.- Started Judy in a very serious tone, which alerted Nick that he had crossed a line he shouldn't.- If you ever mention last night again, I will show everyone on the precint your photo on my birthday last year, the one when you lost that bet and had to wear certain "costume".

The fox didn't open his muzzle for the rest of the drive, which made Judy smile.

They arrived at the precint and got inside, waving at Clawhauser on their way to the ball pen. Once there, they looked around in search for a new face but found none.

\- Seems the new guy is late.- Commented Nick while he climbed to their seat on the front row and helped her do the same.

After a couple of minutes, Judy heard Chief Bogo's voice from the other side of the door that connected to another section of the building, and also another one she couldn't identify. Due to the chit-chat around her, she couldn't make out the words they were saying, but they had already finished since the water buffalo opened the door and walked in. Conversations around them were replaced for howlings, bellows, trumpets and more sounds the other officers made to greet their boss, a morning ritual of sorts that he quickly ordered to stop. Behind him, and on his way to a free chair nearby, was a Macaque. He was about 1,06 meters tall (3,48 feet) as he looked slightly taller than Nick, his body seemed athletic but the uniform hid everything but his arms, so it has hard to tell; the tail was almost 40 cm long (15.75 inches) and he was all but his face covered in a short light brown fur. His face was a light shade of pink, his eyes were dark brown and wore a friendly smile.

\- First of all, as you can see we have a new recruit with us. You will know him soon enough, so no presentations needed.

Everybody chuckled, being that the norm for every new rookie that joined them. Bogo didn't want anyone to feel special, so he never presented the recruits to the others and let them present themselves while on the job.

\- Now, assignments: Delgato, Higgins, and Wolford, you take the Mathew case.- He said giving a folder to the trio.- Fangmire, McHorn, and Snarlof, you take Johnson's.- Another folder was given to them.- Hopps, Wilde, and Rhesus, you get Malcom's.- Finished giving Judy the last folder.- The rest of you, you are on patrol. Dismissed.

All officers left the room, chatting with each other, except Judy, Nick, and the macaque, who offered his hand to the duo.

\- Hi. Mark Rhesus. Glad to meet you.

\- Judy Hopps, and he is Nick Wilde. Welcome to Zootopia.- Said the bunny, taking the offered hand in her paw and shaking it. Nick shook it too but simply nodded.

\- Thank you. It is as big as I've heard. Took me a while to get oriented to come here.

\- Yeah, that is bound to happen the first time. Get one of those pamphlets with a map of the city, it helps a lot until you get used to everything.- Replied Judy with a smile.

\- Will do, thanks. By the way, I hope my presence does not cause any problem for you two. I've been told you form quite a duo and I know how special this kind of partnerships are.

\- Oh, don't worry about it. We will figure things out as they come.- Assured her dismissing those worries with a wave of her paw.- Besides, you were in the SWAT team, you must be used to teamwork.

\- It's not the same, but I see your point. I'll just try to follow your lead.

With a nod of agreement, Judy opened the file and started to read.- Ok, this is a drug case. A new group has been detected distributing in the Rainforest District. So far, none of the members have been identified and we have no leads to start with. Asking questions around seems a good idea for now.

Nick hummed, deep in thought, which told the bunny he may have a better option. She was right- I know someone who might be able to help us with this. Not precisely the life of the party and he doesn't like cops, though.- A look to the bunny explained the reason to Judy: this mammal probably was a "friend" from his time as a con man. It wouldn't be the first time they had used contacts like that before, but they had to be careful never to say anything in their reports that could point at them. And that, obviously, made Judy uncomfortable.

Mark, on the other hand, didn't catch that.

\- Then we need to convince him that we are there to help. If he can indeed help somehow, there is no point ignoring the opportunity. We should go speak to him now.

Judy and Nick share another look, realizing that having him as a new partner would be more complicated than expected. They didn't know how would he take Nick's past and its influence on the present. Judy shrugged her shoulders as in "Well figure it out later".

\- Let's go then. There is no other lead we can follow anyway.

So, the three of them went on their way to the garage through the lobby, where Clawhauser called for them.

\- Hey, Missy. You got a new friend there. Care to introduce?

\- Sure. Clawhauser, this is Mark Rhesus. Mark, this is benjamin Clawhauser. He is the best contact with HQ you can have, and also one of the biggest Gazelle fans around.

\- Nice to meet you, big guy.

\- Likewise. Welcome to the ZPD. You are in good hands with this two. Oh, before I forget.- He searched in one of the drawers in his desk for something and handed it to Judy.- Here, this is the key to your new car. Return me the other key and I will take care of it.

After the exchange and a couple more pleasantries, the trio resumed their way to the garage and located the new car. It looked less "monstrous" than the other one, but it still was quite menacing: It was a smaller version of a monster truck but with more normal sized wheels and the secured space in the back to transport perps.

Mark whistled amazed by it.- You guys drive these things on a normal basis? No wonder why Zootopia is so secure!

\- Actually, this one seems a little "mellow".- Argued Nick, a little displeased.- The one we had before had more "teeth", so to speak.- Then pointed to their old cruiser, parked at the back of the garage. Bigger wheels and a more robust bumper and overall design had given that cruiser the nickname of "Urban Tank". A longer whistle came out from the monkey.

\- Get in, we have work to do!- Judy's voice pulled Mark from wild dreams of driving that cruiser through wild terrain and jumped inside, sitting in the farthest co-pilot seat. The bunny ignited the engine, who roared into life like an angry lion before settling for a low mechanical growl. Nick curved a half smile.

\- Ok, I take back what I said. Maybe this one doesn't have "teeth", but it's "roar" will do a very good job scaring the bad guys.

\- Indeed. I suddenly feel like a predator would.- Agreed Mark, also smiling and buckling his seatbelt.

Judy rolled her eyes and sighed.- Men…

…

\- So, tell us: How is Animolia? Why did you decide to come to Zootopia?

After a couple of minutes of getting used to the power the new cruiser had, she started a conversation to know Mark better. They had some time to kill before they reached the Rainforest District.

\- Well, it's not as big as Zootopia, that's for sure. Not so sunny, either. There are too many skyscrapers blocking sunlight and factories polluting the air.

\- That bad?- Asked Judy, surprised of his words.- Aren't there any measures to fix that?

\- None.- He replied, looking grim.- Many of the builders and CEOs from the companies pay bribes so the City Hall look elsewhere. That is one of the reasons I came here.

\- What about the Police Department there?- Asked Nick, now interested in his story.- Can't they do anything?

\- They do what they can within their power, but if their paws are tied up, there is not much they can do. Thieves, drug dealers, rapers, killers… we are used to deal with… Sorry, THEY are used to deal with them and they get them behind bars, but those corrupted…- He stopped there and breathed. He had gotten a little angry remembering his native city's situation.- They are just out of justice reach.

\- And you discovered that in Zootopia we all get together around a fire camp and sing Kumbaya and decided to move here, right?- Guessed the fox, provoking soft laugh on Judy. Mark shrugged and looked at the fox.

\- That is not the only reason, but pretty much.- Answered, bringing back a smile.- By the way, how long have you been on the force? Not much, I assume? Being a fox, I mean.

Nick's ears went flat against his head and for a second he looked very pissed off, but then he put on his indifference mask, the one Judy knew too well from when they started together. He didn't let anyone see that they got to him, but she knew better: that hurt him, and her too. She did not expect a specieist comment from the macaque, and never so direct and natural.

\- What do you mean by that?- asked him very coldly.

\- Well, you intend to be a detective, don't you?

Both pairs of ears of the fox and the rabbit straightened in surprise, Judy having to force

herself into driving instead of looking at Mark.

\- Wha-me? Detective? Why?

\- Well, it's a fox's job. In Animolia at least. A great portion of the foxes living there are detectives, either private or public, or have a similar occupation. Your cunning, intelligence and quick thinking are assets detectives need. So, I thought, since you are still a cop, that you were new on the force and had some training to do before going for the big prize.

Nick scratched the back of his head, unable to say anything. Since he thought Mark was going to say something against him, or more accurately his species, he didn't expect to hear just the contrary. He was somewhat used to hear some praise and recognition from others because of his job, but foxes were still considered shifty and untrustworthy. To hear good words to describe his kind, except coming from Judy, was very new to him.

\- Well, I-I actually haven't thought about it.- Was all the fox could say in response. Mark was confused but detected that it was a topic he shouldn't touch, at least for now.

\- Sooooo, where do you live right now? Have you found a nice place?- Asked Judy, trying to change the subject.

\- Well, I did find a place, but it's only until I have enough time to find another. It's a one-room apartment, so it's too small even for me. I will start looking for a better one soon.

\- I know the feeling. I did the same when I moved to Zootopia two years ago. We could help you find one if you want.

\- That would be nice, thank you!

Judy smiled at the macaque. At their right, she saw one of the places where Nick and her used to go eat.

\- Out of curiosity, what kind of food do you eat? To tell you the truth, I don't even know if macaques are preds or prey.

\- We are prey, we eat vegetables, fruits, and some insects.

. Oh, come on!- Exclaimed Nick, raising his paws to the air in feigned frustration.- Am I going to be the third wheel every time we eat together? It is already hard with Carrots here! I am omnivore, but I'd like to eat meat from time to time, not only lettuce leafs!

\- Ha!- The loud laugh escaped from Judy, who pointed a finger at nick, in a triumphant fashion.- Now we are two against one, I will make you eat vegetables more often and you can't complain about it!

The fox looked at her with half lidded eyes and a not amused expression.- Cruel bunny.

\- Dumb fox.- Replied her with a half-smile. Mark had to put a hand over his mouth to block a laugh at the two mammals.

…

…

A couple of minutes later, Judy stopped the car close to the address Nick had told her where his contact would probably be. They were in an abandoned section of the port near the border between the Reinforest District and Tundratown. The close proximity of the arctic environment made it unhealthy to store there certain products such as fruits or vegetables, as they would freeze in minutes, only to thaw on the way down the river. So it was decided to leave the storehouses in case someday they would be needed and transferred the transport service down the river, where the climate was more stable and couldn't affect the products in such a way.

That left many storehouses abandoned and ready to be used for less legal business. Every day, many black market items, stolen goods, and even darker merchandise was bought and sold there. Of course, there was some security there, but the place was quite big and not easy to keep under control.

And leaning against the wall of one of those buildings was, according to Nick, "his old friend".

\- Please, tell me he is not the very same skunk you got that rug from.- Said Judy when she saw the mammal from inside the car. Nick had suggested to stay away from sight and let him handle his friend alone since he is the only one the skunk knew and, somewhat, trusted.

\- Ok, he is not the very same skunk I got that rug from.- Replied the fox, with a sly smirk on his face, provoking a groan from the bunny. Mark didn't understand what was that about but felt it wasn't time to ask that.

\- Are you sure you want to go alone? You yourself said he doesn't like cops. How do you know he will talk to you alone?

Judy and Nick exchanged worried looks, not sure how to proceed. They didn't want to leave Mark in the dark about Nick's past, but what would happen if they told him?

Letting a long sigh out, the fox put a jacket on.- Might as well tell him. Fill him in while I interrogate my friend there.- Said to the bunny and left the car, going directly to the skunk. Mark looked at Nick for a moment and then to Judy, whose preoccupied look told him this conversation would be important.

\- You must understand this first: things for certain mammals here are very different from what you are used to in Animolia. There, foxes are regarded as outstanding citizens and law enforcers, even detectives, as you said earlier. Here, they have been discriminated for a very long time, accused of being shifty, untrustworthy and many other things. They have never been allowed to be what they wanted because of it. Nick is not an exception.

Her gaze was directed to Nick, who was close enough to the skunk for him to notice the fox going in his direction. He did not look happy.- When he was younger, he tried to be a junior scout. He didn't care he was the only pred, he just wanted to fit in and make friends. But the other scouts didn't see it like that and rejected and bullied him horribly. Even went so far as to muzzle Nick.

\- But why? Had he done anything to make them so angry?- Asked Mark completely disturbed by that.

\- Just being a fox- Replied the bunny, still with her eyes fixed on Nick. They had started talking, but the skunk didn't seem too happy to be with the fox. Suddenly, Nick grabbed the other mammal by the collar, shoved him against the wall and then dragged him to a close door, pushing him in. At this, Mark was about to leave the car and go after them, thinking the fox might actually use violence, but Judy stopped him.- It's just an act, so if someone is looking they don't think he is giving information to the cops.

Mark relaxed and sat again on the car seat, waiting for Judy to continue.

-That incident scarred Nick deeply. He decided to give others exactly what they expected of him: to be shifty and a liar. Why try to be good if they would only expect him to be bad? So, he became a con artist. Since he was 12, he gained money by scamming others. Nothing really big to avoid bringing attention to him, but some were very creative scams. When I met him, two and half years ago, he actually scammed me, in my first day on the force.

\- What did you do then?- Questioned the macaque, noticing a little smile on Judy's face remembering all that.

\- At that time, nothing. I couldn't do anything. He had permits to do certain "business" and he did all in a way the law could not actually arrest him. And, you haven't yet seen him use that silver tongue of his. When I tried to arrest him I ended physically and emotionally sunken. I was so proud of being a cop, of showing everyone that bunnies could be police officers if we wanted to, that I couldn't accept they Zootopia wasn't as perfect as I grew to believe. I myself wasn't even considered a cop because I am a bunny. I was assigned to parking duty instead of solving any case or even patrolling. That is why he reacted so coldly when you asked how long has he been on the force. We both thought you were going to say something specieist about foxes.

Mark exhaled, trying to take all what Judy had told him in. Even in Animolia, Zootopia was considered a place filled with wonders where anyone could be anything. Finding out it was not true hurt.

\- How did you two end up as partners, then? An underappreciated bunny and a con artist fox don't seem to be a likely pair to become friends.

\- The whole story would be too long to tell you right now.- Said Judy, half lost in her memories of those times.- But the short version is that I got my paws on a case and I hustled him into helping me. Obviously, he did not like that and tried to get on my nerves every time. But after a few things happened we warmed up to each other. I discovered that under all the sarcasm was a fox that only wanted to be trusted, and so my prejudices towards foxes, because I also had them, just went out the window. After the Nighthowlers case, he went to the academy and joined the ZPD to become my partner. He left his old life and began to work to be accepted and trusted by others, which leaves us to the matter at paw.

At this point, the macaque could make a good guess of what was going on and the reason they were so reluctant to tell him at first, but nevertheless, he wanted to hear it from Judy.

\- Nick is not a con artist anymore, but he still has contacts from that time. Some of them are friends that do legal work, but others are people he met at some point in his scams. We do not mention them in our reports so they can help us in the future without risk. Every time we go to meet one of them it endangers them. If anyone from their groups or other criminals knew that they are snitches, they would probably end up dead along with their families if they have any. Nick's contacts are not the worst criminals in the city, just mammals that had very bad luck in their lives and ended doing the wrong things. They still want to help the police if they can, so we just let them be. In exchange, they give us leads to follow in our cases.

As if he knew Judy had finished, Nick stepped out of the storehouse, checked if there was anyone around and walked to the car. Both Mark and Judy watched him come closer, though the bunny glanced over to the macaque too every few seconds, unsure if he was ok with what they do or if he would ask to be with other officers once they were back at the precinct.

A few meters before Nick got to the car, Marc climbed down to let the fox sit in the middle like before. Nick, however, stopped in front of him, looked at Judy and back to him, looking very serious.- I only ask this of you: if you are going to tell Bogo about this, keep Judy out of it. This are my contacts, I am the only one relating with criminals. She has nothing to do with any of this. Are we clear?

Marc opened his eyes, looking surprised and then confused.- What do you mean? I only saw you talking with someone and asking some questions. What is so strange about it?- Said with an accomplice smile. Nick sighed and seemed to relax greatly, giving his partner a thankful smile of his own and both climbed inside the car. Judy was equally relieved this had ended well.

\- So? Could he tell you anything?- Asked the bunny.

\- I'm afraid not.- He replied, making the other too groan in frustration, but he kept the smile on.- He told me EVERYTHING we need to close this case. It seems my friend like those guys less than he does cops.

Judy punched him lightly in the arm for the joke.- Then tell us.

\- Not only it is a new group, they are total rookies on the selling drugs business. They are even still in a "nursery". That means they are using as base of operation the very first place they have found instead of the most secure for what they want to do.- Added to the confused monkey.- As their group grows and gets enough experience, they will move to a better place, or places, the "nest", and will use the "nursery" to recruit and test their new people. If any of them happen to be arrested or betrays them, the location of their main hideout remains unknown.

\- That means they are not even correctly organized yet. They should be easy to capture if we find out their "nursery".- Deduced Marc.

\- No need to find out, I have it too. What he couldn't say is how many they are and their species, but he has seen at least four different members: a sheep, a panther, a lynx and a wolf. New criminal groups tend to be small. Worst case scenario, we should expect one or two more.

\- So, six members if we are not lucky.- Said Judy. She seemed very comfortable with those odds.

\- I'll call HQ and ask for backup to arrest them.- Said Marc, but Nick gently stopped his hand from reaching the communication device.

\- Don't worry about that. Judy and I are used to deal with bigger threads.

\- I AM used to that, Nick. Don't take undeserved credit.- Interrupted the bunny feigning being angry, but the smile on her face betrayed her.

\- My point is we can deal with this too. And if you are with us, it will be even easier. First, we will check things out, and if it looks like too much we call for reinforcements.

\- What are we waiting for then?

...

The phone on the desk rang twice before the hoof of Chief Bogo grabbed the ear piece and answered. The voice on the other side, one of the guys in administration, reminded him that they needed some documents to close a case file. The buffalo assured they would have them within the hour and hanged the phone, before letting out an exasperated sigh. He was working on those precise document at that very moment. He had barely sat at the chair for the first time that day before that call came through. An appointment with the mayor had taken all morning, so all the paperwork had been delayed too much for his taste.

So, when a very energetic knock on his door perturbed once again his peace he could not refrain from sounding very impatient.

\- Yes! What is it?

As the door opened, the round body of Clawhauser entered his office, with a happy smile decorating his face.

\- I have new Chief, I thought you wanted to hear about this!

\- At this moment I have no time for news about Gazelle, so I hope for your sake that it is important.

\- Officers Hopps, Wilde and Rhesus have arrested all members of the drug case you gave them this morning, Chief. They have requested another unit to be sent since they can't bring them all here in their cruiser.

\- And have you sent someone as they asked for?- Asked Bogo with a very dangerous tone, to which the cheetah froze and slowly stepped outside the office. Even with the door closed, Bogo could hear him running down the hall.

Once alone again he allowed himself to inhale deeply and feel somewhat better. It has been a good idea to put those three together after all.


	3. Family

The giant clock marked 11:53. Still seven minutes until the train arrived.

Nick had seen Mark pace up and down for the last fifteen minutes. Normally, he would tell him a joke about calling the petroleum companies to come since a new excavation was in progress, but he was too tired at the moment. And he was not the only one: Mark was visibly exhausted, contrary of what his pacing told everyone, and even Judy was also silent trying to relax.

And the culprit was that call three days ago when Mark's family announced that they were coming to Zootopia. Not for a visit, but to stay.

…

**Flashback**

…

\- What do you mean they are selling the house and on their way here? They are coming to live here too?- Asked Nick, only half focused on driving.

The macaque sighed in exasperation.- That's it. We all planned to come here to Zootopia, but do it all together seemed too risky. What if things didn't go well and found ourselves in trouble? So, I came first to "test the waters", so to speak. I would see how things were in this city, look for a good house for the four of us and, after… Two months or so, they would come too. But my sister, for some reason I don't know, decided unilaterally to just sell the house and move here without so much as a short call inside the train on their way here!- He let out all the air he had left inside in a frustrated groan while pulling the hair of his head with his hands. Judy saw also great worry in his eyes and, for the way he was looking through the window, it was not for the same reason he was frustrated about.- I didn't have enough time to find a house or to talk to Chief Bogo about giving them work at the station! What am I going to do?

\- Mark, calm down. We can help you find a house. Once they are settled, the rest will be easier to deal with.- The bunny tried to help his friend relax offering their support, but he quickly responded negatively.

\- Absolutely not. I can't expect you to waste YOUR hard earned free days on solving MY problems. We've only known each other for a week, it is too soon to impose you on that. I will manage somehow.

"Full name calling in three… Two… One…"- Thought Nick with a half smile on his face. And, of course, he was right.

\- Mark Rhesus!- Started Judy, looking at the monkey with a determined glare that accepted no opposition, provoking in him the imperious need to run, despite being inside a car.- We are going to help you, because you are our partner, our friend and because you need it. Shut up and accept it.

\- Yes, ma'am.- Was the only reply he could give her. Mark had seen Judy mad before, normally it was because Nick had done or said something he shouldn't have, but it was the first time he was on the receiving end of her glare.

The bunny sat correctly and began thinking how to proceed, but with so little time there were not many options.

\- I guess there is a change of plans. We could start searching at my place using the internet, today's newspapers…

\- Instead of calling for take-out food, I could directly go for it. On the way there and back I can check around for any apartment on sale or for rent.- Offered the fox. Judy nodded in agreement, but then she looked at him with a mix of amusement and suspicion.

\- You are trying to avoid helping with the excuse of going for food, are you?

Nick gasped and opened his eyes in surprise and placed a paw on his chest, just over his heart in a wounded fashion.- How can you think of me that way, Carrots? My only intention was to help our friend here and you immediately think of betrayal?

She punched him on the arm and both chuckled. Mark didn't say anything, but he felt very grateful for their friendship.

That afternoon and night the progress made was small: that late they couldn't make any phone calls for appointments or check if an apartment was available. They had to settle with making lists of the places they would go the next day and in which order to make the most of the time they had. They were up until well past midnight planning before calling it a night and going to sleep.

After waking early and a cup of coffee each, bought by the macaque, they started visiting real estate's agencies and making phone calls. The first houses they visited were nice, but not big enough for four mammals. Some others were too expensive, even counting with a hypothetical salary of Mark's siblings. That day, they ended as they had begun… more or less. The three mammals were not in a good because of walking and driving all day long without having accomplished a single thing.

Luckily for them, at midday of the second day they received a call from one of the agencies with one offer that matched their needs. They met with the agent, a middle-aged raccoon, to check the apartment, which was located a little farther from the police station than Nick's or Judy's, but that was still manageable.

It was a second-floor apartment with a small balcony, furnished with only the basics: a bed in each room with a nightstand, a fridge and a cookstove at the kitchen and a small table and three chairs in the living room. It was clearly intended to be enough for new mammals living there to have the minimum until more furniture was acquired.

The interior seemed to be in good condition, with five rooms plus kitchen and two bathrooms. Two of the four bedrooms were big enough for a big bed, a desk, a few shelves and had a wall wardrobe. Also, they had a window looking outside of the building through which light got in.

The other two rooms had a smaller window looking to a small backyard, and one of those rooms was almost half the size of the others to allow space for the fully equipped kitchen on the other side of the wall.

After checking the rooms and asking for the price, Mark decided to keep that one. Judy had some concerns.

\- Are you sure? It is still a bit expensive and the rooms maybe aren't big enough for your family. We could look for other places.

\- It is not as expensive as the other ones, we can manage it. My mother will have no problem with this apartment because her bedroom will be that one.- Said pointing to the one closest to the kitchen and living room with the window facing the street.- So she will be comfortable. And if my brother or sister have any complaint about it, after making us, especially you and Nick, go through this ordeal, they can kiss my pink round…

She raised her paws, accepting his arguments, and said nothing more.

Negotiating and taking care of all the papers was not easy either. Many forms needed at least two weeks to be checked and registered before somebody could move in. It was at this moment were the red fox shined: using his hustler charisma, the silver tongue developed through years of experience and the fact that all three of them were police officers, he managed to get the agent to allow them to move in the next day, though he would need to contact the electric and gas companies to offer their services as soon as possible, and he could not promise anything there.

Once Mark had the keys in his hand and the agent left to start working on all those papers, the monkey let his body finally relax.- Guys… I owe you my life. Thank you both for your help.

\- Don't mention it, partner.- Replied the bunny smiling, yet it was visible in her face that she was tired after two days of searching.- I'm glad we could help.

\- Actually, he could mention it. It wasn't easy finding this place after all.- Interjected Nick. He meant it as a joke, of course: he was just as tired as his friends, but after so much tension they needed a good laugh.

Judy didn't seem to get it, however.

\- Nick, how can you say that? He is our friend, we did this because that is what friends do!

Before the fox could reply that with a witty remark that he expected to make them at least smile and relax, Mark placed his hands on each of Nick's shoulders and looked at him in the eyes.- Nicholas Wilde, thank you very much for what you have done for me. Ask me whatever you want and you will have it.

Nick's surprise was genuine. Not only because he didn't expect that, but because he saw not even a drop of sarcasm or joke on Mark's face. He was actually and deeply grateful and meant his offering.

\- Well, eh… I don't know. A box of blueberries a week for a month?- Said the fox, not meaning to actually ask for anything or even for Mark to accept. Or to surprise him yet again.

\- You can count on two boxes a week for three months. I insist!- Added when Nick was about to protest, leaving him with the muzzle open, and turned to Judy. She, understanding that he was taking his gratefulness too far, tried to stop him.

\- I don't want anything, thanks. I meant it when I said I've done it gladly because you are our friend.

\- At least let me treat you to dinner sometime! Doesn't have to be today, just when things have calmed down and you feel like it.

She sighed, too tired to keep arguing.- Ok, ok, I accept that. One dinner.

The three mammals left the building and intended to just go to Judy's place and rest until the next day to pick up Mark's family, but Nick, to the monkey and bunny's surprise, objected and said they still had time to go to at least the electric company to ask for service for the new apartment.

\- If they are going to live there starting tomorrow, they will need light and a functioning kitchen AT LEAST.- Argued the fox with a smile.

Once again, the ex-hustler was invaluable in convincing the company to help them out. Giving them the number of the real estate agent was also a good idea, which ended with them walking out of the company's building with the service contract and the promise that at 10 am tomorrow would be able to turn their lights on.

After eating in the first place they could find, since they were too tired to even consider look for any specific place, Judy and Nick left Mark at his place, so he could get his things ready to move to the new place and tell the landlord. The other two mammals spent the rest of the afternoon and night just relaxing after so much stress accumulated.

…

**End of flashback**

…

Even with so many hours of resting and sleeping, Nick and Judy still felt the stress of the past two days on their bodies. Mark had to be even worse since he still had to get his things together the night before, and this morning when they had driven to pick him up, he had already left his things at the new house. They simply could not understand how was he pacing up and down instead of sitting on the bench with them while they waited.

Finally, the three mammals heard the train arriving and approached the edge of the platform. Mark had received a message from his sister telling him that they were at the front part of the train, so the macaque and the others were waiting were the forward section of the train should stop. Judy and Nick, being that a family reunion, stayed a couple of steps behind to allow some privacy.

The train finally ceased moving and the doors opened, passengers stepping out of it and going their business. But the only passengers the monkey was interested in, especially one of them, were disembarking in front of him.

Helped by his brother and sister, his mother set foot on the platform and smiled at the sight of her youngest son, who had the same radiant expression.

\- Hi, mom.

\- My little one!- Called the adult female before hugging him tightly.- Oh, you don't know how much I missed you, Mark.

\- I've been away only two weeks mom.

\- For a mother, even two minutes is an eternity without her kids.- She replied with so much motherly love that the fox and the bunny had to smile. Mark's mother was about half her son's size, about a head shorter and quite thin, but she didn't look fragile at all; her hair, brown as her son's, had only a few silver hairs, and her eyes were deep blue like the ocean.

Some noise behind her took their attention as the other two macaques stepped out of the train as well with the luggage on their hands. The brother was taller than Mark, about one head, but he was also wider. His whole body seemed part of a gym's publicity pamphlet: his muscles were very toned and could be discerned even though his clothes. His fur was a darker brown than his brother's and also thicker, but on his head was short and spiked.

The sister was diametrically opposed to him: she was short, about seven or eight centimeters shorter than her mother and with a similar body. Her fur was dark gray, very similar to Judy's, and had long black hair in a ponytail. A pair of glasses covered her chocolate-brown eyes.

\- Nice to see you, bro.- Greeted Mark's brother with a fist held in front of him, with the younger macaque responded smacking his own in a bro fist.- Sorry for the short notice. In my defense, I didn't have anything to do with the decision of coming so fast.

\- Yeah, sure, pile all the blame on me!- Mark's sister, Shana, if they remembered correctly, wore an upset look that matched the sarcasm and irritation on her voice.- It's nice to be appreciated for all the effort.

\- Nathan, Shana, that is enough.- Scolded their mother without raising her voice at all. Both siblings stopped arguing immediately. Mark sighed, this was not going to be easy.

\- Mom, I want to present you my friends and partners at work.- Said bringing her attention to the two mammals, who stepped closed to greet the female.- She is Judy Hopps and he is Nick Wilde. Guys, this is Suzie, my mother.

\- It is a pleasure to know you, Mrs. Rhesus.- Greeted Nick offering his paw to her. She took it with a warm smile, which turned a little menacing in a second. Just enough to be taken seriously.

\- My dear Nick, I suggest you don't call me that again if you want to keep that gorgeous tail of yours. Call me Suzie and talk to me as a friend, not as an old woman.

The fox swallowed and nodded in agreement. Then, it was Judy's turn.- Nice to finally meet you, Suzie. Welcome to Zootopia.

\- That's what I'm talking about! What a fine young girl, don't you dare let her escape, Mark!

Judy's cheeks blushed upon hearing that but managed to laugh as if all was a joke.

\- Mom, stop teasing her. And you say you don't want to be spoken to like an old woman but are talking like one.- Accused Mark, receiving as a reply a playful pinch on his arm. All of them laughed.

\- Now that the pleasantries are out of the way, I need to apologize.- Started Suzie to everyone's surprise.- I am aware that our sudden coming here has cost you quite a few troubles to help my son and us. I am sorry for that, and I thank you for helping him.

\- I agree.- Said Nathan, joining the conversation.- Thank you for helping my brother. I'm sure we would have figured something out, but it's nice to know my little brother has his back covered.- He messed Mark's hair with one hand, which the younger macaque swatted away with a laugh.

Shana came closer to the bunny and fox and offered her hand with a smile.- Thank you for taking care of my little brother, and for helping us.

Both mammals were out of words. One thing was Mark being grateful, but the whole family was too much to bear.

\- It was nothing, Really!- Replied Judy frantically.- We had free days, so it wasn't such a problem.

\- For me, it was.- Argued Suzie.- It means a lot to us, so you are invited to have lunch with us, and I am not accepting a no for an answer.- And with that, Mark's mother and his siblings started walking away in the direction of the exit.

Judy and Nick were frozen in placed, totally aback of what had just happened.

\- Wow, your mother is very unique.- Said the fox while they also started walking, right behind the others.

\- Yes, she is.- Replied the monkey back with a laugh before a very brief and subtle shadow of sadness appeared in his eyes, which only Judy, who was looking at him at that moment, managed to see.- And you should be prepared for lunch. She didn't mean that we are going to a restaurant, she is going to cook. And believe me, she knows how to.

\- Mark!- Called his mother from ahead.- We need to get a taxi, right? Did you bring any car or with only one taxi will suffice?

He glanced to Nick, who was the owner of the car they came in, so he could answer instead.

\- I think one taxi will be enough, but it must have a big trunk for your luggage. Mine is kinda small.

After a few minutes of searching, they found a big enough taxi to get them to their new house. Since his family didn't know the address, Mark went with them leaving Nick and Judy to follow on the fox's car.

\- You look worried, Fluff. What's up?- Asked Nick after a minute. The bunny didn't answer for a moment, not sure what to say.

\- Have you noticed anything odd about Mark?

\- What do you mean? Something like he is hiding a secret from us? Yeah, I noticed that.

Judy looked at him, completely baffled. How did he notice something like that when she had just caught a glimpse of it? Then again, he was used to deciphering other's faces back when he was a con artist.

\- I figured that he will tell us if and when he feels ready for it.- Continued the fox.- Doesn't seem something dangerous so far, and he is entitled to some privacy.

\- I guess.

A while later, they arrived at the front door of the building. Mark paid the taxi at the same time his mother wrote a list with all she needed to make lunch and gave it to Shana. Luckily for them, there were several stores around where they could acquire whatever it was necessary. So, Mark gave her one pair of the keys so she could come inside and told her which apartment was before she left. Then, the rest of the group entered the building.

The five mammals climbed the stairs, even Suzie who rejected the idea of using the elevator. Once inside, the older macaque raised her hands to the mouth, unable to say anything. His son, however, understood: she loved the place.

While they all left all the luggage on the floor, she went to check the kitchen and the rooms. At some point, they heard her voice from inside one of them.

\- Oh, like my room! It's so cozy!

\- I knew you would like it, mom.- Said Mark going after her.- It has a nice… Where are you?- Asked when he entered the room he had expected her to be in and didn't find her.

\- Right here.

He turned and there she was, in the room of the left side. She was inspecting the smaller room of the four, looking through the window that was barely enough to fit her head.

\- This is not your room, mom, is that other one.- Explained Mark pointing at the bigger one.- This will be mine.

\- Nonsense! This one is fine for me. And you need the space more than I do! I will only sleep here, and you need a place to relax or work in the privacy of your room.

\- But…

\- Mark, stop arguing with your own mother in her bedroom.- Said her firmly to end the discussion but with a smile trying to show itself.- It is not an appropriate behavior for gentlemammals.

Soft laughing could be heard from the living room and Mark admitted defeat. He hunched down a bit to hug his mother.- I missed you, mom.

\- Oh, me too, little one.- replied her caressing his cheeks.- Now, your sister must be about to come back, so, let's see what we have in the kitchen that we can use. I added a pot to the list just in case, but you never know what has been left by the previous owners.

Both macaques exited Suzie's room and went through the living room to the kitchen. On the way, Mark saw his brother and his friends looking at him with an amused smile. That and the laughing from before clearly indicated they heard the conversation. He stuck his tongue out and followed his mother into the kitchen.

\- He really loves your mother.- Stated Judy to Nathan.

\- That he does.- Replied the macaque with a warm smile.- We all do, but he has always been the closest to her. Helping her with chores when he finished his other duties, spending time with her… I guess Shana and I are to blame a little for that.

\- How so?- Asked Nick.

\- Well, I am five years older than Mark and Shana is six. That age gap kept us separated from him. By the time he was old enough to play with us and understand rules of game and such, we were thirteen and fourteen respectively and on our "rebellious" phases. Mom would not let an eight-year-old alone in the streets of Animolia, I wanted to play alone in my room, Shana was out with her friends and very unpleasant when at home…. So he was continually at home and mother had to take care of him.

\- You guys do not get along?

\- We do, it just that… Those were a few years I am not proud of. I was conscious that I had a brother but didn't care too much for him. I had other things on my mind and a little brother was nothing more than a nuisance back then. It wasn't until maybe three years later that I began socializing with him and bonded.

\- What about your sister?- Asked Judy. She knew perfectly how Nathan had felt, having many brothers that went through the same phase.

\- She is also nice… most of the time.- He seemed worried that his sister might hear him even if she wasn't even in the room.- I don't know if Mark has told you anything, but Shana has a very short temper.

\- Like Dr. Jackal and Mr. Hide, I remember him describing her personality.- Said Nick with a smirk.

\- Very accurate.- Agreed Nathan with a shy laugh.- She is the strong type, sharp as a knife, responsible, independent and doesn't like others depending on her. But when she turns…

\- Stay away like your life depends on it.

He nodded vigorously. Then, got closer to them in a confident manner.- Fair warning, don't EVER say anything about her height. Females macaques are biologically smaller than the males, but she is the shortest anyone has ever seen. She is very self-conscious about it and doesn't like it at all. You say any joke about height, even if it's not directed at her, and you can say hi to Mrs. Hide.

Judy looked intently at Nick with a playful smile.- I think that is a very good advice for you, Slick.

\- I'll have you know, Carrots, that even if my fur is the same color as fire, I never play with fire itself. I know where my limits are.

\- Sure you do.- Said her before a giggle came out of her mouth.

\- You have been partners for long, right?- Asked Nathan at the sight of the two playfully bantering each other.- I've seen that before.

\- Around two years. Until your brother joined us, that is.- Said Judy.

\- You are a cop too?- Questioned the fox.

\- SWAT Team, like Mark.- Said puffing his chest with pride.- I intend to join the team here if your boss allows me.

\- Well, I suppose you will have to stay temporary as a cop like Mark, but I don't think Chief Buffalo Butt will have a problem with that.

\- Fair warning, don't EVER call our chief like that.- Advised the bunny to the macaque in return.- Chief Bogo does not like that. We are still wondering how is that he allows Nick to do so.

\- I'll keep that in mind.- Responded Nathan.

\- What about your sister? Please, don't tell me the whole family is a member of SWAT, that would be very weird.

The monkey let out a very loud laugh that attracted the attention of the two macaques in the kitchen.

\- What is it?- Asked Mark.

\- They are asking me if Shana is also a member of SWAT.

Both monkeys then laughed as hard as their lungs allowed them. Their mother swatted Mark with a rug she had found to make him stop, but she was containing a smile too. Judy and Nick didn't understand a thing.

\- She did try to join the team after I did, but our father, our team leader, would not allow it.- Explained Nathan.- He went so far as to tell our chief not to let her join no matter what.

\- Why?- Asked Judy, completely shocked to discover that the entirety of Mark's family seemed to be part of the police force in one way or the other, even though the focus was the SWAT team.

\- That is what our chief asked too. My father's answer, and I am quoting him here: "Because she will either scare every criminal on the city away or create chaos here. One way or another, I am going to end losing my job."

Now the smaller mammals joined in the laughter, not ten seconds before the door opened and Shana came inside with several bags in her arms. Nathan immediately stopped his laughter by biting his lower lip.

\- Mom! I brought all you asked for.

\- Bring it here to the kitchen, sweetie. I'll start making launch soon.

She did as asked and joined her brother and mother in the room, Suzie taking out everything out of the bags to check if something was missing or needed.

\- To answer your question, my sister works in forensics.- Continued Nathan in a lower tone.- After the SWAT fiasco, she studied very hard for a couple of years and applied for the job when she graduated. Not a single sample of DNA or hair went missing ever again.- Finished with a giggle that Judy and Nick shared.

\- Mark, would you mind showing me my room so I can leave my thing there?- They heard Shana ask from the kitchen. Her brother nodded and led her through the hall, out of sight.

\- Do you think there will be a job for her at the ZPD?- Asked Nathan.

\- Again, that depends on Chief Bogo. As far as I know, there is no need for more personnel down there, but we can try. He was contacted by and old friend to get Mark in If I remember correctly.- She turned her head to look at Nick for confirmation and he nodded.- Maybe the same will be for you.

\- Nathan, would you do me a favor?- Interrupted Suzie from the kitchen door.- Please tell Nathan we must contact the moving company so they bring our things here, not to the other place he was in.

\- Oh, right! I'm going.

\- I'll go!- Offered Judy jumping down the chair.- You rest there, you must be tired from the travel.

The macaque smiled with appreciation and sat again, letting the bunny walk through the hall, following the sound of voices until she found the door to the room they were in. She was about to knock when she paid attention to the tone of the conversation. They were arguing.

\- …had no other choice, Mark. And it is not that bad, you managed very well. And in case you hadn't we would have been ok in a hotel for a few days.

Judy was about to go back to the living room, hearing private conversations was something she was taught not to do, and with good reason. But her curiosity took the best of her and glued her left ear to the door.

\- So, all this worry and stress I had these past three days have been in vain? And my friends? Let me remind you that they helped a lot, I wouldn't have found and acquired this place if it weren't for them.

\- Oh, please, do not try to guilt me with that. I am grateful to them, as much as you are.

\- Highly doubt it.- He replied with anger in his voice.

\- Will you stop acting like a kid? We are here, you did an incredible job and your friends deserve eternal paradise. Is that what you want to hear?

\- Concerning my friends, that is still not enough, but is a good place to start.

Shana groaned in frustration.- Ok, fine. I am sorry. I have put you in a very difficult situation, I apologize for that.

\- That is better.- Conceded him.

\- Thank you.

\- Still, I am sure it wasn't THAT bad. You got to spend time with Officer Bunny.

The alluded bunny blushed, knowing that Shana was referring to her.

\- Shana, will you stop with that? She is my partner, my friend, just as Nick is.

\- You won't fool me with that one, you know. The first days here, when we talked through the phone, you said her name maaaaaaany times more than Nick's.

\- Because she is nice and we talk a lot. Nick is also a nice guy, but he is the quiet type.

\- Oh, she is only "nice"? I've heard more sweet things about her from you when we still were in Animolia.

Now it was his time to groan.- Will you please stop?

\- Just admit it, Mark! You like her, it is not a bad thing.

\- No, but you are twisting it. Yes, I do like her. I enjoy the time we spend together at work or when I go to her place or to Nick's.

\- Then tell her! Who knows, maybe you will end up with her!

\- I barely know her for two weeks, Shana. IF that is going to happen at all, it will be when we both know each other better.

\- You are impossible, Mark! That is so antiquated.

\- Maybe, but that is the way I do things. And, in any way, that still doesn't explain WHY you came so soon. We agreed that I would look for a place and you would come two or three months later. What is the so important reason, that you couldn't even tell me on the phone, why you decided to change the plan so quickly?

A few moments of silence reigned in the room. With her excellent hearing, she heard someone sitting on the bed.

\- We had a scare last week. She couldn't breathe, she felt pain… We took her to the hospital and Dr. Maine gave her extra medication. After she recovered, he ordered a new panel of tests. They weren't good.

\- What do you mean?

\- You remember what the doctor told us? About her having two more years left? She is worse.

Another body sat on the bed. It felt heavier, so Judy guessed it was Mark.

\- How worse?- His voice felt different, forced. Like he had something stuck in his throat.

\- Even if the doctors here treat her as good as Dr. Maine told us they would, she only has two months left. Maybe three.

\- WHAT?- Judy heard him stand up, but in the state she was in she wouldn't have cared if they were walking in her direction.- How is that possible? How can she go from two years to two months?

\- It has spread. It happens, this illness can suddenly grow a lot in a short period of time. She wasn't responding to the last treatments. We were told to expect something like this.

Again, he sat on the bed, this time crying came through the door. The bunny, however, was not there to hear it.


	4. "I'm sorry"

Judy let a groan escape and rubbed her wrist. Contrary to the common belief, she wasn't such a workaholic as to enjoy paperwork, even less after two days of doing only that. It had to be done, sure, but that didn't mean that if she had to choose between that and patrol all day she would choose the former.

She was a bunny, and a very hyped one, as Nick always liked to remind her. Office work actually frustrated her. She needed to be outside and be active. Even parking duty was more invigorating than writing reports… not that she would EVER tell that to anyone.

Nick, at the desk by her right, appeared to have the same feelings: she could hear him mumbling incoherently and sometimes yawning because of the boredom, or boredoom as he would call it, of the task at hand.

Mark, at the desk in front of her, seemed the one handling better the return to work after their off days ended. He was focused in the document in his hand and transcribing the contents to his own report, all with a neutral face, much unlike the one he had that day at his house.

After she heard the conversation, she went back with Nathan and Nick, trying her best not to show how bad she was feeling. The macaque didn't seem to notice anything, though Nick directed a few looks in her direction a few times.

Mark and his sister returned to the living room a while later, the male calmed down and Shana with the same serious look, as if nothing had happened. But a close inspection would have revealed that Mark's eyes were red after so much crying. Neither Nathan nor Suzie seemed to pick up on that or the fact that he was silent all of a sudden, when he normally liked to interact.

After that promised lunch and the dinner that followed that night, because Suzie would not let them leave without compensating them for all their help, Mark had stayed with his family, arranging the furniture that came with the moving truck next day or contacting the phone company to get service among others. For the remainder of their vacation days, neither the fox or bunny saw him, though he kept in contact through text messages. So, they decided to simply relax together as they always did in any of their homes watching films.

Now, Mark looked better. However, Judy knew he feigned to be focused on the documents. Judy had been looking in his direction a few times the last hour alone and he hadn't filled more than a couple documents compared to her and Nick.

In the car, on their way to work after picking him up, he was also absentminded, distracted with something while looking through the window, leaving her and Nick to converse alone. It was disturbing compared to their normal morning chit chat. Several times Nick had asked Mark something, only to be replied with a short answer before going back to be silent.

Judy had not tried to find out what the problem was since she already knew. Which was the reason she herself was feeling as gray as the macaque. Not only she felt bad for the fate awaiting for Suzie, but also for the way she found out about it. She couldn't believe she stood there with her ear glued to the door like some gossipy old woman!

The bunny wanted to help Mark go through this bad moment, in any way she could, but she doubted he would let her the moment he discovered how Judy knew his secret. If Mark hadn't told Nick and her anything, he must have had his reasons.

And that left Judy wanting to rip her ears off in frustration. How could she help his partner, let him know they were there for him if he needed them to?

She let an exhausted sigh and let her head rest on her desk, the cold surface calming a bit the headache menacing to settle in.

\- What's wrong, Carrots?- Said Nick's voice.

\- Nothing, I'm ok.- Answered he before straightening up, still with her eyes closed.- Say, Mark, do you want to…- She cut herself when she realized the monkey was not at his desk. Judy looked around but didn't see him.

\- He left a moment ago, said he needed to check things with Bogo so Shana and Nathan can work here.

Judy facepalmed. She had been so distracted that she didn't notice him leaving.

\- I'm sorry, I've been a little distraught.

\- Really? I didn't notice.

Judy let the hand slide enough to see his partner, and he had a warm smile directed at her. That alone made her smile a bit.- Lets finish this and then we can continue with the reports on Leyern's case.

\- Sure, Fluff. We could do that. Ooooooooor you could tell your handsome and lovely partner what is troubling you.

\- Didn't you say he left to Chief Bogo's office? I can't tell him until he is back.- Replied her with a smirk.

\- Auch! That hurt, you know?- Judy rolled her eyes when Nick started his wounded act, but couldn't stop herself from giggling a bit.- I am here, doing my job as a partner and you bluntly discard my help.

She bumped lightly her fist on his shoulder and reclined on her chair, trying to put some order in her thoughts. She wasn't sure she should tell Nick. It wasn't a matter of trust, but this was an issue concerning Mark. She had no right to know it, even less telling it to others.

\- It's complicated, Nick.- She finally said.- I can't just tell you, it's a private matter.

\- Very well, then do not say anything.- Judy sighed, both relieved for not having to betray Mark's trust further and frustrated for still haven't solved the problem.- I will talk instead.

Judy did a double take and looked at her with curiosity. Before she could ask, he started:- You have discovered, thanks to your very sensitive ears no doubt, something very private from "a friend" of yours.- Said adding the gesture with his paws.- First oopsie: you don't like what you heard and feel very bad. You want to apologize to him, but you fear he will be very upset, that's double oopsie. All the while, he is very affected by the same thing you heard. That leads us to oopsie number threesie: you want to help him but that would mean reveal that you have eavesdropped a conversation you shouldn't.

The fox stopped to see the effect of his words and felt very good about himself. Judy was gazing at him with bewilderment, eyes fully open, just like her mouth.

\- How did you…

\- You bunnies, so emotional.- Interrupted him messing Judy's head fur with a paw.- You have been down since when we went to Mark's place. You went to tell him about the moving truck and returned with your ears droopy. Since then, you have been quiet and absent. And let me tell you that the definitive giveaway were the sad and worried glances at Mark, both at dinner that day and also today.

Judy rubbed her face with her paws, suddenly feeling tired, but also comforted.- Ok, I get it, I am very easy to read.

\- I wouldn't say that. Books must be open and read, you would be the movie editioAUCH!

This time, she hit him hard on the arm. Rubbing the area affected, Nick was about to jokingly protest when she gave him a hug, getting him by surprise. He heard her whisper something, but it was so low that he didn't get it.

As fast as she hugged the fox, she released him and, with a better face, sat on her chair facing him.- What Should I do?

\- What would YOU do if you simply had… I don't know, broken a window or accidentally dropped his phone into the sewer?

\- Apologize to him, of course, but…

\- Then, do so, Judy.- Interrupted Nick, not letting her go back to the same infinite loop.- You have done something you feel you must apologize for, then do it. Maybe he will get angry, maybe he will not want to talk to you for a few days, but he will end up forgiving you. He is not the kind of guy that holds grudges for something like that. Then again, maybe he doesn't care that you have heard whatever that is. It is possible he didn't tell us because he doesn't know how to or doesn't want us to worry about his problems. It would actually make things easy for him if you already knew. The point is, you don't know what will happen, only what you have to do.

And just like that, the stress Judy had been feeling for several days lifted. Of course it was so simple. She had been so focused on not making the wrong step that she had forgotten to make any step at all.

\- Okay, you can say it. I deserve it.- Said looking at his friend with appreciation.

\- Say what, dumb bunny?- replied him winking at her.

Judy giggled softly and climbed down the chair, going for the door.- I guess I'll go looking for him and apologize. It will be better if no one else is around until he wants to tell.

\- Sound fine by me. Good luck.- He wished her. But as she was with a paw on the doorknob, he added:- Don't forget to tell him we will be there to support him with his mother.

Because of the speed she turned her head in his direction, several neck vertebrae cracked making Nick and some nearby officers cringe and rub their own necks in discomfort.

\- How did you know that? Did he tell you?- Questioned the bunny, both shocked and furious, the later because she could have talked him about all that easier.

\- No, you did.- Said the fox.- You said it yourself, you are easy to read, and the signals were quite clear. You obviously heard something bad, and Mark came back a little eye-puffed. Also, you kept directing glances over Suzie, and even looked scared when she coughed at some point. That and the whole coming to Zootopia so suddenly thing of Mark's family led me to consider an emergency situation. They never gave us a reason for it, remember?

Judy was speechless. Not only Nick had deduced almost everything, but also with such ease that she actually felt jealous.

\- Wow, that was amazing. You should apply for detective, Slick.- She said before opening the door and leaving the room.

Nick's smile waited for the door to close behind her to lower into an expression he didn't want his partner to see.

She already had enough to deal with.

…

Mark came out of the Chief's office sooner than he had expected. He thought it would need a lot of effort to convince the large buffalo into hiring Shana and Nathan, or simply to consider it. The surprise was evident when his boss explained that the same Chief Atlas that interceded in his favor for the transfer, an old bear friend of his father, and as it turns out also Chief Bogo's, had also arranged things for his siblings to be also hired there.

The only problem was that Bogo did not expect them for a couple more months, so they would have to wait until he could rush the papers enough. In any case, everything was settled and the Chief would contact them as soon as he could.

Outside of the office, he heard soft steps coming in his direction and saw Judy walking towards him, looking somewhat worried.

\- Hey. Need something?- He asked trying to put a smile on his face. He felt relieved that his siblings' situation would not be a problem, but he still had too much in his head to be happy about it.

\- Well, I would like to talk to you a moment, if that's ok.

\- Sure.

Both mammals left the building, letting the fresh breeze and the descending sun's light calm them a little after many hours inside. When Judy made sure there wasn't anyone within earshot, she inhaled and readied herself.

\- Mark, I owe you an apology.- The macaque looked at her confused. As far as he knew, she hadn't done anything wrong. In fact, this last few days, the bunny had not tried to ask why he was feeling so low, giving him time alone.- The day we were at your home I overheard your conversation with Shana. Your mother wanted me to tell you something and when I got to the door… I'm sorry, I should have called or left, not stay there listening.

His reaction was not at all what she expected. Instead of becoming angry or disappointed he leaned against the wall of the building and let himself slide to the ground, looking… relieved?

\- Mark, are you ok?- Asked the bunny, kneeling by his side, worried.- I know I shouldn't have listened, it was a private conversation and I…

\- It's not that, Judy.- Interrupted Mark, relieve being replaced by sadness.- I don't care you heard that, I am actually glad that you did, that I can talk to you about it without feigning being fine, because I am not.- Tears started falling from his eyes now that he wasn't forcing himself to retain them, his voice breaking down.- My mother is going to die, way sooner than I prepared myself for, and there is nothing I can do about it. Nothing!

Judy placed a paw on his shoulder and the other on his arm, trying to comfort her friend.- I'm sorry. That must be horrible.

\- We wanted her to live her last years in a place better than Animolia, somewhere she could take walks through the park, watch children play on the streets, breath clean air.- Continued him, feeling better as he pushed all the pain out.- We had accepted the inevitable end, and now she barely has any time left to enjoy here! I don't have enough time to be with my own mother, the one who has been with me every day of my life! I can't… I can't…

Judy was sharing tears for his friend, aware that aside staying there by him there wasn't much else she could do to help. Luckily for her, she hadn't lost any close family member, except for her grandmother many years ago, so she would even dare think she could know how Mark was feeling at the moment.

\- Mark, I'm so sorry. I can't imagine how hard that is.

The monkey kept letting all the tears flow freely, accepting the paw she offered within his as a reminder that he was not alone.

A few minutes later, the crying stopped and he looked at Judy with deep and unspoken appreciation. She smiled and, searching in one of the pockets of her uniform, offered a tissue, which he accepted.

\- Sorry you had to see that.- Apologized with a half smile while cleaning his face.

\- Don't mention it. We are partners after all.- Replied her with a full smile of her own.- You know Nick and I are here for you if you need us.

\- Yeah, I know. Thanks.

Both mammals stood up and, after inhaling deep a few times to calm himself, they entered the building again. There was still work to do and their shift was about to end.

However, Mark felt much better. He was still feeling gloomy, but now he didn't have so much weight compressing his insides thanks to Judy.

\- By the way, does Nick know?- Asked Mark.

\- Yes, he does.- Answered her, amazement visible on her face.- But I didn't tell him. He deduced it all by himself.

The macaque huffed, as if that did not surprise him at all.- Told you, he is detective material.

\- Maybe, but I find myself hoping he does not think too much about it. I don't know what I would do if he became a detective and left me here. We make a good team together; I don't know if I would be so trusting with anyone else as I am with him.

\- Why don't you become a detective too? You also have the skills to be one. Or a SWAT, now that I think about it.

Judy looked at him in disbelief.- Me? Must I remind you that I am a bunny? I can't break down a door by myself. I can take a rhino down, but I need time, and SWAT teams must be fast.

\- You forget that SWAT teams are, first of all, a TEAM. You would not be alone taking down anyone, and your size would be an advantage in some situations. Besides, you are only about one quarter shorter than me, would you say that I am not suited for SWAT?

\- Point taken.- Admitted her with a soft giggle.

\- Also, you watch too many crime films. We do not break down doors for a living. We are a coordinated assault team. While one of the big guys breaks down the door to allow entrance, you would sneak in through any small space to cut off any escape route.

\- I suppose. Though I don't see myself as a member of SWAT. My dream has always been to be a police officer.

\- You can be both. Rhinowitz, the rhino who seats at the back row in roll call, is a SWAT. There isn't always a situation that needs our intervention, so the majority of the teams are made from normal officers that have a more extensive and specific training for those situations. When we are needed, we are called, we gear up and go. If you have indeed taken down a rhino by yourself, I think you will pass the trials easier than I did.

Judy found herself actually considering it. It wouldn't be only another way to make the world a better place, but also to prove that bunnies could be anything, just as anyone else.

And imagining herself all geared up and armed to the teeth was very cool.

-Thank you.

Mark snapped her out of her daydream and felt confused.

\- For earlier. Thank you for being there, Silk.

She punched him in the arm, both to dismiss the thanks as unwarranted and to avoid showing how that nickname flushed her.


	5. Proposition

\- I'm serious, Mark.

\- So you say, but THAT I do not believe.

The three were at Judy's place, relaxing on the couch in front of her TV. It was on, but only Nick made a sporadic glance at the screen every once in a while, having a better source of entertainment right at his right. He was at the far left, Judy in the middle, looking at Mark and the macaque sat at the right side, facing them both.

Their days writing reports were finally over, and to celebrate their return to patrolling the next day, they decided to stay at her home together watching movies and eating take-out food, which was on it's way at that moment.

\- I swear, I printed two hundred tickets in one morning on my first day.- Insisted the bunny, amused by the monkey's incredulity.

\- So you are telling me that on the very first time you had to do parking duty, with no previous experience at all and in a city you didn't know, you printed that many tickets in barely five hours?- Resumed him, not believing any word.- You do realize that is about one ticket and a half per minute, right?

\- Yep, I do.- Judy tilted her head up in pride. That was not her best time, since she had to do parking duty a few times after the Nighthowler's case, but if he had so much problem believing that one, her true record would be impossible for him to acknowledge.

Mark looked at Nick expecting a confirmation, but he just shrugged.- Don't look at me, I wasn't there.

\- You liar!- Accused Judy, feigning being betrayed.- I printed the two-hundredth about seconds before I saw you outside Jumbeaux's store!

\- That is right, Carrots.- Conceded the fox with a smile.- I was outside that store, but not with you on the same side of the street of even controlling your work. I didn't even see your printer when we met. Therefore, I cannot serve you as a witness of your achievement.

She let a groan out just as the doorbell rang, announcing the arrival of their food. The bunny stood up and, on her way to the door, retrieved her wallet from the back pocket of her jeans. She opened the door and found an antelope with their order inside a box in his hooves.

\- Hi! How much?- Asked her taking out a fifty zooleans bill.

He checked the paper on top of the box for a second.- 18,45 zooleans, ma'am.- He then saw the bill she was handing him.- Do you have a twenty? I have only coins and small bills.

\- Sorry, I only have this.- Replied her, apologetic.

The antelope sighed and began rummaging in his money belt with one hoof while holding the box with the other. Judy took it to help the delivery guy, who thanked her.

Inside the house, her phone started ringing with the tone she had predefined for her parents when they wanted a videocall. With her hands full and the antelope dealing with the change, she couldn't go and get it.

\- Nick! Could you please take the call for a minute?

\- Sure thing!- Came the voice from the living room.- Hi there, Mrs Hopps!

\- Oh, Nick!- Her mother's voice sounded through the speakers of the phone.- Isn't Judy around?

\- Yes, she is at the door, flirting with the delivery guy.

\- I AM NOT!- Shouted the bunny scandalized. With a blush growing on her face, she looked at the antelope and he showed some red on his face too.

\- Judy, is that true? You are flirting with a delivery guy?- Now her father's voice could be heard with a concerned voice.

\- Oh, sweet cheese and crackers!- Judy took the money the other herbivore had collected in his hoof, still around ten zooleans short.- Keep the rest of the change.- She said before closing the door, leaving the guy befuddled looking at it, and rushing to leave the box on the table and grabbing the phone out of the grinning fox's paws.

\- How long has that being going on? Why didn't you tell us you were interested in somebody?- Asked the patriarch of the Hopps family when she finally appeared on the screen.

\- I was NOT flirting with anybody. It was just Nick joking.- With the last word, the bunny glared Nick very intensely. You could perfectly understand the words "I will kill you" in that glare, Though Nick, who was sipping from his drink at that moment, couldn't see it. Mark, unrelated to all that, was muffling down a laugh that tried to escape him.

\- Oh, give me that back!- The screen shook for a moment and Bonnie appeared on it with a disappointed look directed at her husband.- How could you fall for that? Now, how are you, sweetie?- Asked her to Judy, now looking at the camera and with a more softer look.

\- Tired, but otherwise fine.- Replied her with a smile at the image on the screen. While with one paw her mother was pointing the device at herself, cuddled in the other arm she had a baby bunny fast asleep. It was one of Judy's four new siblings, born two months ago.- We finally finished this paperwork week and tomorrow we begin the patrol, so we are all hanging out at my place.

\- That is nice, dear! Oh, is there your famous new partner then?

\- Yes, he is here.- Judy turned her head to Mark, who looked a little tense.- Do you want to meet my mother?- Asked her in an inviting tone, telling him it was ok if he didn't want to. After that moment at the ZPD a few days back, he had felt much better, but still not completely fine. She understood that this could be one of those moments he would prefer not to be involved with.

The macaque, however, seemed to draw strength from somewhere and nodded, coming closer to Judy to be visible to the matriarch.- Hi! I'm Mark Rhesus, nice to meet you.

\- Likewise! I'm Bonny, and this here is my husband Stu.- The camera moved to show the buck seated on the armchair at her left, who weaved a hand at him before Bonnie came back.- Oh, and this little one is Zack.- She added as she approached the camera closer to the sleeping kit. He was covered in a blanket, but his face and ears, covered by light-brown fur, were visible.

\- Awwwwwww- Nick's voice came from behind Judy and Mark, who turned to find him behind the couch, looking at the screen between them.- Isn't he cutAUCH! Hey!- Protested when the bunny pinched his right ear with her fingers.- Every single baby of every species in the world is cute! Why can't I call THIS baby cute?

\- I just don't want you to get used to call ANY bunny cute. You would end up getting a bad habit out of it.- Replied her with a grin. Mark took mental note to never call a bunny that. Lucky for him, the fox had said it before him and took the blame.

\- How old is he, Mrs. Hopps?- Asked the monkey.

\- Two months. He is the younger of a litter of four.

\- The last litter, I imagine.- Interjected Judy.- You have reached the letter Z.

The doe laughed softly so not to awake the little one.- Maybe. We could always start again with "A".

\- That's the spirit, Mrs. H! Keep the bunny legend alive!

\- Shush you!- Judy tried to hit the fox, but he retreated on time and she missed.

\- Anyway, I just wanted to know how you were. I'll leave you to enjoy your party.

\- Thanks, mom.

\- Oh, before I forget! Tell me when you want to come see your new brothers and sister. It's been a while since last time you came. You are invited as well, Mark.

The alluded couldn't hide his surprise at that. He had never been invited to any home minutes after he had met the person.- Me? Are you sure? Well, thanks! I feel honored!

\- Oh, come on, don't be shy. You are Judy's partner, anyone that protects our daughter is welcome in this house.

\- Hey, that is not fair.- Nick sounded outraged while appearing in front of the device again, but his eyes were clearly playful.- You didn't invite me there like that, and I protect your daughter too!

\- Of course I didn't! I didn't have the chance to, Judy just brought you here without telling us anything.- Defended the doe.

\- I didn't want my family to have time to prepare our arrival with shotguns and tasers.- Explained Judy to Mark confidently, but loud enough for the others to hear.

\- You know we wouldn't do that, Jude.- Out of sight, Stu's voice raised.- No-one here has a shotgun, and I took care of the taser I had. We would take out the torches and pitchforks, though.

\- Har har har. Glad to hear you too, Mr. Hopps- Nick took the joke and smiled at the screen.

\- I'll tell you when I can take a few days off to go there. Bye bye!- Judy said goodbye to her parents before terminating the call.

\- Nice! I will meet more members of your family!- Exclaimed Nick on his way to the fridge to get another soda.- And this ones are small enough not to trample me to death. That is a good change!

Some cracking noises reached his ears and turned slowly, just to find himself face to face against a death-glaring bunny.- Is that so? Nice to know. Now, about that joke from earlier…

…

It was nice to drive the cruiser after two weeks, especially after so much paperwork. Now, Judy at the wheel, Mark, and Nick at the right seat were starting their patrol.

But first, a stop was mandatory, and they were headed to the usual place for it.

\- Do you seriously want me to buy all our coffees for three days, Carrots? I already said sorry!

\- I'm sure you are, but this will teach you a lesson.- Replied the bunny with a wide smile on her face. Last night all three slept at her home, so Nick had no way to escape Judy's punishment for what he had done the day before: She had several photos of him in a very embarrassing situation, and was about to publish them on Furbook in retaliation. Nick, being the negotiator he was, managed to convince her not to do that but, in exchange, he had to buy them their morning drinks for three days. He grudgingly accepted. That made Mark wonder what those photos were if the fox was so willing to accept that deal.

The only thing that seemed to cheer him up was the box of blueberries that Mark bought him, as he had promised, and he was devouring at the moment.

\- Bunnies have no sense of humor?-Joked Nick while munching on the berries, which had dyed his tongue blue.

\- You already have to pay for the coffees, don't push her or you will end up writing her reports when we have to do them.- Advised Mark wisely with a smirk, earning him a scowl from Nick and a par on the shoulder from Judy.

\- You see? He knows me after only three weeks working with us.- Said while she stopped the cruiser in front of the coffee shop.- Don't take too long or I'm leaving you here.

\- Evil bunny.- Muttered Nick while opening the door and hopping down, but Judy's ears picked that up easily.

\- Dumb fox.

A last annoyed look from the fox that quickly turned into a friendly wink and the fox disappeared behind the doors of the store.

\- I am on your side, buy you must admit that the joke was good.- Said Mark, now that he was alone with the bunny.- It was funny seeing you react all flustered, Silk.

Her reply came in form of a soft punch on his shoulder and a red tint on her cheeks.- Remember that your mother has invited us to dinner tomorrow night. Don't make me tell her on you.

He raised his hands as a sign of surrender and both mammals laughed.

\- Say, Mark.- Started Judy, suddenly becoming serious, nervous even.- Does your mother know that I know?

The monkey sighed and kept silence for a moment before answering.- I don't know. I haven't told her if that's what you mean, but she is very perceptive. Maybe she suspected something at dinner that day, but I couldn't tell. Why do you ask?

\- Well, I just don't know how to behave with her: if I should admit that I know, if act normally…

\- That last one, no doubt about it.- Interrupted the macaque.- My mother does not want to keep it a secret, but she also doesn't want that to change how people treat her, reminding her every minute…

Mark stopped talking when his voice cracked and, with his eyes closed, took deep breaths until he relaxed and returned to normal.- Sorry.

\- No, it's my fault. I shouldn't have asked that.

The monkey rubbed his eyes his face for a few seconds and looked at her, trying to change topic and mood.- Speaking of dinner, I still owe you one.

Judy crooked a brow and an ear in confusion.- Since when?

\- After all your help with my family, I wanted to treat you to dinner, and you accepted.- Explained him, enjoying how Judy's face changed from confusion to understanding and then embarrassment.

\- B-but there is no need for that! I did it because…

\- Because we are friends, I know. But still, I want to compensate you. And Nick is enjoying his compensation already.- Added pointing to the box of blueberries the fox had left on his seat.- It wouldn't be fair if you didn't.

Judy didn't know what to say. On one paw, she had no problem hanging out with mark and eating dinner with him; on the other, his conversation with his sister gave her ideas about this dinner she was not ready to handle yet.

Noticing her hesitation, though he didn't know the reason for it, Mark interrupted her train of thoughts.- I'm not saying it has to be now, Silk. Just keep it in mind.

At that moment, Nick appeared with his paws holding a tray with three cups. Once he hopped inside the cruiser, started giving them.- One carrotffee for Carrots, an orange juice for the weird guy and a black coffee for me.

\- Thanks, Nick.- Said Mark taking a sip from his cup. The fox nodded and was expecting the same from Judy but it never came. She Just started the engine and drove away. He did notice, however, she was blushing.

…

The day was quite boring in Judy's opinion. The only thing worth mentioning that occurred was a motorcyclist that didn't stop at a red light, but he did stop when the cruiser's lights and the siren went off and did not resist the fine. He admitted being distracted and didn't see the light turning red in time.

Aside from that, their shift was uneventful. It seemed that Bogo's speech about crime rate being low was not exaggerated. They had really earned those vacation days.

Still, it has been better than paperwork. Her find was mostly focused on driving or looking around for infractions instead of in the dilemma she had since that morning. Now she was at her apartment, sitting on the couch and with too much time to think about it.

Why did Mark invite her to dinner? He claimed that it was just as thanks for the help in his time of need, but his conversation with Shana hinted otherwise. He said he liked her and admitted some interest. Could this be his way of asking her out? But he also said that he felt it was too soon for that. Then was it just a simple dinner?

And the most important question of all: Why was she so nervous by that? Where did all this worry come from? In any case, he was still Mark. Granted, she knew him only for three weeks, but he was a nice mammal to be around. She was very comfortable with him, almost as much as with Nick. Why then she felt like that?

She at least was able to answer that: He was the first one ever to ask her out, if it was that. Judy had been so immersed in her studies to become a police officer that didn't pay any attention to the guys in her class. The fact that she had to wear braces a couple of years didn't help much, she guessed.

Anyway, if any had any interest for her, she did not perceive it at all. So Mark would actually be her first date ever. If it was just a friend's hang out, it wouldn't be a problem; but if his intentions were more romantic inclined…

But what if…

She groaned and stood up. All this going on and on like that was giving her a headache. There was no way she could figure it out thinking in circles. She needed to know what was it to be able to face it properly.

She looked at her phone on the table. Should she ask? Would it be rude? Would he feel disappointed that she didn't know?

She facepalmed. Again the infinite loop questions. There was only one way to find out.

Judy went to grab the phone when it rang before she even touched it, a message icon blinking on the screen.

The bunny unlocked the device and saw that it was from Mark, so she started to read.

"Hi, Silk. I think I should take that invitation to dinner back. I shouldn't have brought it up, I didn't know it would affect you so much. You have been absent all day and it's my fault. Sorry about that."

\- Judy, you are an idiot.- Said to herself. Of course she had been absent. Only she would worry about having dinner with Mark. He seemed to be worried about her and felt bad for it. She wasted no time in writing back.

"Don't. I know I have been… weird today, but I had things on my mind, and some were about this dinner."- She erased some words back, deciding for being completely honest.- "…and they were about this dinner. But that doesn't mean I don't want to go. So it is still up."

She hesitated a second before pressing the send button, and when she did she felt like some weight was lifted from her.

The phone rang after just a few seconds, so it was no surprise that the reply was short.

"What has you so worried?"

"The reason why you invited me. I know you said it's because you want to thank me, but I also know that you like me. I heard that too that day."

Judy wondered if that answer was good enough. It was direct and honest, but it felt like she was accusing him or something.

"I can't deny that. What you heard is true, all of it. That also includes the part where I said that I would wait until we knew each other better. I would be very happy if you wanted this to be an actual date, but this time I was meaning it to be as friends."

"Then why remind me today about it? You could have used it to ask me out later."- Now that worry had disappeared, curiosity took place.

"True, but then it would be a little forced. Don't you think? I ask you out because I owe you a dinner, so you have to go out with me. That doesn't sound romantic at all."

Judy giggled imagining that scene. She was about to reply when another text came in.

"Also, my sister was nagging me since that day to ask you out."

Now it was a full laugh what erupted from Judy's mouth.

"So, you want this to be some sort of trial run in friendly zone AND a way to get Shana off your back?"

"2 birds with one stone. Can't think of a better deal. "

"Me neither. "

Now that the tension and the big doubts had been resolved, there was only one issue to be addressed.

"Now that all that is cleared up, what am I supposed to do at dinner?"

She wanted to know if to expect a friendlier setting or to expect any romantic advance, even if small. The response she got was not what she expected, but it did resolve the problem.

"Enjoy yourself, of course! That is my own goal, at least. If anything comes from that, we will see."

She should take notes from him. She had been so worked up for such a lousy thing when he just wanted to have a good time with someone he cared about. It's like he said: they were friends and could have dinner together as such, she had done that with Nick already. If anything were to happen, then they would deal with it as it came. They weren't teenagers filled with hormones that would eat each other out on the first date, and if things did not work that way they were still friends and partners.

The now smiling bunny wrote a last reply and left the device again on the table and she stood up and, while stretching happily her arms, directed her steps to the bathroom to take a shower.

…

Mark closed the book he was reading. It was one of his old edition, but still valid, books from when he was at the academy. He was not the nerd type, but he was very forgetful, so studying every now and then was his way of keeping all the laws and rules fresh enough in his head.

This night, however, he was very distracted and couldn't focus on the task. Not that he minded, of course.

And the reason for that sounded at his right. He picked up the phone and checked the text he received. A big happy smile showed in his face.

"Very well. We've got a date"


	6. Green-eyed fox

Nick left many things behind when he became a cop. For starters, and the most obvious, he stopped hustling other mammals. That sounds like the very first thing one would expect from someone wearing the blue uniform, but it was more than that.

As a con mammal, he had to make his target believe he was a friend, that he was safe and could trust Nick, even though he was a fox. The permanent smile, the happy tone of his voice, his mannerisms… all had been practiced over and over to the point of almost perfection. He had spent many hours in front of a mirror training his face to make every possible expression he could need and control it on cue until he himself believed it. If he could do that, others were bound to fall for it.

In some of those hustles that were less legal than selling pawsicles, still not crossing that thin line, Nick had to make others believe he was working FOR them instead of being a simple provider, giving them a false sense of control. Feigning nervousness if something looked out of place or hurt if the other acted distrusting. There were some moments even he himself didn't know how he really felt.

One of his mottos was "if all they are going to expect of a fox is for him to be shifty and untrustworthy, then there is no point giving them anything but that" but, ironically, he tried his best to make others believe he actually was anything but a fox, like his red fur, pointy ears and muzzle and bushy tail were merely coincidental.

So much time spent surrounded by lies and fake smiles taught him how to read the emotions of others as well, even if they wanted to hide them. A slight twitch on the corner of the eye told him it was a good idea to forget the deal and run away from that dangerous mammal, a change of voice volume hinted him that there was something he was not being told. He was not always right, but it helped him in quite a number of occasions, both in his benefit in making money and in saving his own pelt.

Now that he played for the blue team, he didn't use any of that. A certain bunny believed in him, in that he was more than a shifty fox. That changed his life completely, including how he behaved around others: Nick rarely masked his emotions anymore, allowing others to know when he was happy or not. He still hid some emotions but was because they were of a more private type or he considered it wasn't worth showing them. Even after all this time, he still heard people call him "the fox" on certain occasions. That felt like a thorn reminding him of his past, but he knew that many of those times wasn't mean as an insult, so there was no reason to let that sting show.

Also, he stopped looking for signs of deception, danger or mistrust on others. Now that he was having a more normal life, being trust by others, he wanted to trust them back. The only exception was Judy.

For him, it was automatic to look for signs that told him how she felt: if she was happy, he was too; if she was sad, he would do everything in his paw to cheer her up and see her smile and her eyes shine again. Because that was his weakness, to see her happy. And if he had something to do with that, even better.

Nick changed his way of life because of a bunny, who in another time would have been a meal like any other, trusted him when nobody else would; he became a police officer for Judy, who wanted him as her partner and waited for months until he finished the academy to protect the city together; he left his old hustler habits behind so she could see him as he truly was and look at him proud of the fox and with a happy smile like the day she clipped the badge to his uniform at his graduation.

Judy saved his life twice during the Nighthowler case: once during the attack of a savage Mr. Manchas and then going back for him to apologize. Nick didn't need his hustler skills to see that she was truly sorry for what she had said at the press conference. She felt broken for what she had done, for hurting him. No-one had ever apologized to him, not even for bumping into him on the street. That simple action, that everyone considered so basic, changed everything: if a bunny could trust a fox like she did and cry for hurting him, then he COULD be more than a shifty fox.

How could he not care about the bunny, to want her to be happy every moment of the day? For him, to see her by his side with a wide smile was as important as breathing itself. There have been times when it couldn't be helped, like the day a colleague in the ZPD got killed in the line of duty and all officers attended his funeral, but if he could do anything to bring her smile back, he would just do it, no matter what he had to do.

That became his secret goal in life, one that he was ever too happy to accomplish: to be her friend, her partner, and to do whatever it took to keep that cheerful attitude and kind heart alive.

That is why he quickly detected her distress when they were at Mark's house and came back from overhearing that conversation. He deduced, just as he explained Judy a few days later, what could be the reason for it and wanted to help. He couldn't, though. Knowing her, she had to solve the issue by herself. Nick could only help by being there for help and easing her mind about it. Still, it helped. She came back with Mark to their desk, with a different mood from before. They still had a shadow of sadness in their eyes, and in the macaque's case also signs of crying, but they had patched things up and were back to their usual selves.

Things were looking good. Mark officially became a part of their inner circle, even if Nick wasn't very thrilled about having someone else with them at first, and spend a lot of time together.

Then why Judy looked so flustered when he came back from the coffee shop? Before leaving the car, they were all laughing and in a very good mood, but after he returned to the cruiser, both of them fell silent and Judy was blushing. She even was so distracted during their shift that he offered to drive just in case.

The fox could not understand what happened. He perceived nervousness and embarrassment from Judy, which was normal every time he made some spicy joke, but then she would also be smiling. This time, she wasn't.

Mark didn't look any different. He behaved naturally all day, so he couldn't get any clue from him. If he had been sad, melancholic or similar then that would hint him about what had happened, but nothing.

And now, the very next day, both of them showed up smiling and laughing like nothing ever happened.

No, corrected himself the fox, not quite. There was something else.

Up until now, Judy and Mark were the ones conversing more, being Nick the most silent. Since the bunny was the most extroverted of the duo, he let her do the questions to the monkey and Nick would listen. That evolved in them more friendly with each other with the passing of the days. Mark was indeed a very friendly mammal and visibly enjoyed talking to the rabbit. Of course, he talked to Nick the same way he did to Judy when the conversation or the joke included him, but it was different. He respected Nick and was friendly to him, maybe even considered the fox his friend, which Nick was, but Mark felt more comfortable with her.

Now they both had some kind of shyness permanently printed on their faces and they looked at each other like they were kids culprits of some sort of mischief. Judy had forced Nick to see enough romantic movies to see a pattern and, for some reason he himself did not understand, he did not like it.

Nevertheless, Nick had nothing to do with it, if it was what he thought, so he said nothing and drove the cruiser in silence.

Meanwhile, inside his mind, a mammal that looked suspiciously like certain macaque was suffering one torture after another. And, for some reason, that image helped him go through the day.

…

Their day ended at last and were on their way to their respective homes to get ready for a dinner in Mark's house. Nick dropped the macaque off first and drove away to Judy's.

\- You are not going to spend hours choosing what to wear, right?- Asked the fox.- I am coming back for you after I take a shower and change into normal attire, and that will take thirty minutes tops.

\- Are you serious? Suzie invites us to dinner and you are going to wear that ugly shirt as if we were going to the bar at the corner?

\- Hey! It's not ugly!- Defended the fox.- You are just jealous you don't have my taste in fashion.

\- I am GRATEFUL I don't have it, thank you.- Replied the bunny with a laugh that he joined.- Seriously though, why don't you wear that white one I gave you on your birthday? It suited you!

The fox groaned. That shirt was plain white, no pattern at all. It was boring. He never wore it if he could avoid it, and with around forty Hawaiian shirts on his wardrobe, he had no problem doing so.

Unless Judy directly asked for it.

\- Ok, I will wear that one.- acceded Nick. That made Judy giggle and raise her arms in victory.- But you have to wear than cute pink one with the flowers.

Judy froze with her arms raised. Nick thought he had beaten her and that either she would let him wear whatever he wanted or he would see her with that shirt, which was extremely floral. The bunny liked that one, but not to wear too often since it made everyone look at her.

But she surprised the fox and kept her smile.- Ok, it's a deal.- Said stretching her paw to him so he could shake it, which Nick did after a few second his brain needed to reboot.

\- Wow, you are in a good mood. What happened?- Asked Nick, with the intention of finding out if his suspicions were correct.

She blushed a bit, but not as much as he would have expected if something of the sort had happened, which calmed him a little.- Nothing really important. Mark and I are going out to dinner one of this days.

\- A date?

\- Not exactly.- Judy tried to look as normal as possible, but she was avoiding to look at Nick.- It's just the dinner he promised me when we helped him. He asked me yesterday and I said yes.

The fox didn't need to try too hard to see that it was more than she let on. He knew that Judy wouldn't lie to his face, less of all if it was something she was happy about, but it was obvious there was more to it than just a dinner with a friend.

\- That sounds nice. When are you going out?

\- We don't have a day yet. Probably when we won't have to work the next day, just like we use to do.- added gesturing to Nick and herself.- It's not like we can stay up late every day.

\- Sounds logic. Just try not to spray him with carrot juice when he makes a joke.- He said with a smug smile.

The blush on her face turned bright red and looked very embarrassed when she turned in his direction.- That was only one time! And why did you had to tell that joke when I was drinking?

\- Not to end up wet and with more orange on my fur, that's for sure.

She hit him on the shoulder, not too hard since he was the one driving, and crossed her arms over her chest looking away with her cheeks puffed. Nick's feelings about her going out with Mark disappeared for a moment at the sight of her feigning being offended at his words. She was extremely cute when she did that and made him feel like it was only the two of them again, joking around and enjoying each other company. After three weeks, it was nice to have some alone time just with her.

That time didn't last long since they arrived at her house and she dropped off to get ready, leaving him to ponder alone about what she told him. They weren't dating, that much was clear. She was sincere when she said it was a dinner with a friend, but she didn't say all the truth, and that is what he didn't like.

…

A while later, Nick and Judy arrived at Mark's home. The fox kept his word and wore the white shirt and black trousers. When the bunny got into the car, she admitted that he indeed had good taste, even calling him "handsome". Luckily for him, his tail was hidden by his left, so she couldn't see it wiggle happily.

On the other hand, she wore the flower-patterned shirt and a lavender skirt that covered almost to her knees. He could not say she was cute anymore. With that outfit she was gorgeous.

Nick brought a bottle of blueberry wine that he handed over to Suzie when they entered their apartment and were received by her. Then marveled at how the place had changed since last time they had been there.

They had filled the living room with furniture, some of which was obviously from the older house and the rest was bought recently. The table seemed to be one from the last category, for example, since it had a different style than the others and could be closed and placed against the wall to free up some space there. They appeared to be more interested in functionality than fashion.

\- Wow, this place looks amazing!- Exclaimed Judy in awe looking to a shelf that exposed a humble collection of beautifully decorated plates.

\- Thank you, dear. I like it too.- Thanked Suzie by her side.- It has been hard to get a few things, but very worth it.

\- Couldn't find the right color in any store?- Joked Nick with a smile.

\- That was part of the problem, yes.- Replied the female macaque, surprising the fox.- But also we wanted to replace a few things we already had and couldn't find good prices.

\- Such as?- Asked Judy.

\- The plasma TV, for example.- Another voice came in from the hallway. Nathan greeted them with one hand and a laptop in the other.- She insisted that we needed a better one and spend a full day looking for one.

\- It had a 30% discount! And the old one was really old.- Argued Suzie.

\- I never heard dad complain about that TV.

\- Of course he didn't, he never watched it.

\- Neither do we, which is my point.- finished the male before hugging her mother with one big arm and kissing her on the temple. The defeated female chuckled and hit him with the cloth she had in her hand before he released her and sat on the black couch.

\- Hey, I thought I heard someone!- Mark appeared through the door to his room and greeted them as well, with a special smile at Judy, which Nick noticed and he felt something starting to boil inside of him.- Sorry I didn't welcome you before, I had the headset on listening some music and didn't hear you arrive.

\- It's ok, we just got here.- Said Judy dismissing the apology with a wave of her hand.

\- Mark, dear, could you tell your sister to come out of her cave and socialize?- Asked Suzie. Mark nodded and went to her sister's door, which was at the far end of the hall.

\- She has been there since we arrived, studying, except for when she came with us to buy things.- Explained Nathan as he gestured them to sit on the couch.- She is obsessed with being ready to work at the ZPD.

\- But you said she is good already.- Judy showed his confusion to the macaque, who nodded.

\- And she is, but she wants things to go perfectly. It took a while for her to show the other forensics what she could do and is expecting the same here as well.

\- If she is as good as you say, I don't think she will have any problem here.- Assured Nick

\- Thanks for the vote of confidence.- Said Shana emerging from the hall behind mark, both mammals walking to them and sitting on chairs in from of them.- Still, I want to be prepared.

\- A wise attitude.- Agreed the fox. Shana tilted her head in appreciation.

\- Did you find any yet, Nathan?- Asked Mark to his brother, who had his laptop open.

\- Nope. Too expensive or too snobby for my taste.- Responded him with a sigh. When he noticed the confused looks on their guests' faces, he added:- I am looking for a gym in the vicinity. I need to exercise a bit until I start working.

\- There is one close to the precint, you could go there.- Told Judy to the macaque.

\- I checked that one too. It's one of the expensive ones-

\- Not if you are a cop. Many officers at the ZPD need to keep in shape and go to that gym. If you announce yourself as a cop, they will make you a discount.

\- But I am not part of the force, yet. That is still weeks ahead.- Argued Nathan.

\- That is not a problem.- Intervened Nick.- Just talk to the cheetah at the front desk, Clawhauser. He will give you an ID that you can use there until you are officially on duty.

Nathan relaxed on the couch and closed the laptop.- Thank you, guys. I owe you one.

\- You don't think there is some kind of offer like that in a lab, right? I could use some time in one.- Asked Shana tentatively.

\- Sorry, but no. At least not that I know of.- Answered the bunny apologetically.

\- You could ask Bogo about it. Maybe you can do something there out of the records. It would help the ZPD and keep you occupied.- Suggested Nick. Judy agreed with a nod.

\- Then I will ask him, I guess. I don't like to bother him after doing such a favor to us.- Said Shana.

\- A favor?- Repeated Judy and Nick at the same time, which made Nathan chuckle.

\- He contacted us a few days ago.- Started explaining Shana.- He was able to fit us a little sooner. It seems that some mammals are getting vacations and we can fill in instead of reorganizing the whole schedule. We can start in three weeks instead of waiting for two more months.

\- Wow, he must have worked his tail off to get you in so soon, even with the ones going on vacation. Who would say that Bogo would actually care so much to do that!- Said Nick with astonishment in his voice. He knew the buffalo for a while now, and he always treated personal issues as not important.

\- I will be sure to tell him that.- Joked Judy before laughing, making him look annoyed for a moment, just enough to make the act.

\- Ok, kids. Dinner is ready.- Suzie came out of the kitchen with two big dishes, one bigger than the other, and placed them on the table. Everyone stood up and went to their seats around the table. Judy was on his left, followed by Mark and Suzie; Nathan was at his right and Shana next to him.- Nick, since you would probably prefer something better than just vegetables, I prepared this for you.- She said to the fox as while pointing at the smaller dish. It contained a mix of grasshoppers, onion, and pepper all marinated in olive, lemon juice, ginger, olive oil and, if Nick's nose wasn't wrong, thyme and mint.- This is Grasshopper Marinade. I've never prepared something like it before, but the recipe was easy enough. I hope you like it.

\- But you didn't have to do that. I can eat vegetables like you do.- Protested Nick.

\- Nonsense. Maybe it's the first time I marinated grasshoppers, but not the first time I cook for carnivores. Nobody leaves my table with an unsatisfied stomach.

The fox looked at the marinade, then back to Suzie and placed a hand on his chest.- Suzie, even if it ends up not tasting as good as it looks, it is one of the most beautiful gestures anyone has ever done for me.

\- And you said bunnies were emotional.- Judy's comment created a wave of muffled laughs coming from Nathan and Mark while Nick scowled.- Oh, come on, Nick. You know I am joking.

\- Well, you just lost your privileges on my car: no more Radio Bunny.

She puffed her cheeks and crossed her arms like a little child, which made everyone else chuckle.

\- All right, that is enough. Eat before it gets cold, dear.- Suzie said to the fox and served fried vegetables to the rest of them.

Nick grabbed a fork and took a bite of the contents of the dish. A shiver went down his spine when the juices of both the bug and vegetables flooded his taste buds. If his kind had salivary glands, he would not be able to contain it all so good it was. It was just perfect.

\- Delicious. My compliments to the chef.

\- The chef thanks you.- Responded the old macaque with a smile.

…

The atmosphere in that home was so warm and happy that the fox felt as part of a family for the first time in twenty years. Dinner was filled with conversation and laughter, telling each other stories and anecdotes, which led inevitably to Suzie telling how she and her husband met.

\- So, I go to the market to buy some fruits. It was hot outside the house, the sun seemed determined to burn everything on that summer day. Everybody had hats, parasols, wore as light as possible… I arrived at the stand where the fruits were. I picked up the ones I wanted, the owner tells me the price and, when I reach inside my purse to get my wallet, I can't find it. I panicked at that moment. I was still a student at the time, I had no real reason to go the market by myself, so that was the first time someone had stolen the wallet from me. I was terrified, about to cry not knowing what to do. Then I hear noises nearby. When I turn in that direction I see two mammals fighting about five or six stands away, a weasel and a macaque. In the hands of the weasel was my wallet, and the macaque, twisting the thief's arms, managed to take it from him. The weasel managed to escape, but the other didn't care. He looked at me and, slowly, fixing his shirt like nothing of importance had happened, started walking to me. He passed by a stand that sold flowers and, without saying a word, bought one rose with a coin that I am sure was worth way more than the flower. Then, he stopped in front of me and handed me the wallet and the rose and said: "beautiful women like you should only shed tears of joy on their wedding day". I was so mesmerized by that I didn't notice he had left without saying another word.

Up to that point, Judy had been concentrated in the story, her ears going up and holding her breath at the fighting part and down and sighing when she described that romantic scene.

\- When did you see him again?- She asked interestedly.

\- Well, as you can imagine, I spend some days at the market, looking for him. Sadly, I didn't see him.

Again, Judy's ears went down. Nick had to contain a chuckle at the sight of that and at how easy was to read her emotions.

\- But, we met again two months after that incident.- Continued Suzie, smiling at the memory.- I was starting to fear I would never see him again. Every day I would go to the same spot, by the fruit stand, and just wait there for a while. One day, I waited longer, the sun settling down. Fearing this would be the last time I would be able to come for him, I went to the flower stand and ask the owner about him. At first, he didn't recognize me, but when I told him about what happened, he did. He said that the macaque had come every day and bought a flower for me when I came back since he couldn't stay long there. Behind the counter, the owner had all the roses bought for me enveloped in a cloth. Many were obviously dead by then, but that was not important. I took them and, on my way home, I saw him, dressed in a police uniform. I froze there, wanting to say anything but, so dumb of me, I never thought of what to say to him when I actually met him. So, he just passed by my side to the stand, bought a rose and, coming to be, added it to the many more I had in my arms. He said that he came every day at this hour and wait for me, that if I wanted to meet him, he would be there. Then kissed my hand and left.

Judy let the air she had been containing leave her lungs in a long sigh.- That is so romantic.

Suzie smiled and the nostalgia left her voice to be replaced to a brighter tone.- This went on for quite some time until we decided to officially become a couple. But not a day passed without a fresh rose in my hand.

\- Awwwww. That is so sweet!

\- Now is your turn.- Said Nathan, startling the bunny, and pointed and her and Nick.- How did you two meet?

Judy froze in shock while the fox started to think a way they didn't have to tell. Mark knew about it, but Nick considered that the fewer people knew about his past the better.

\- W-well, I… I was assigned to a case and he…

\- I happened to be a witness. Several mammals had gone missing, and the only lead she had to find one of them was me since I was the last one that saw one of them. I became involved in the case since I knew people that could provide more information and helped her crack it. After that, and a few scares we had during the case, she convinced me to become a cop.

Shana smacked her forehead in realization- I don't know how I didn't catch on that sooner!

\- What is it?- Asked Nathan very interested.

Shana looked at Judy.- That case you are talking about, was it about two years ago?

\- Yes, that sounds about right.

\- And the nighthowlers were also part of it, right?

\- Again, correct.

\- What is happening, dear?- Asked Suzie to her daughter.

\- Remember two years ago when everybody got worried about something that turned mammals into savages? The original case was the one she was talking about. She is the same one that cracked a two weeks old impossible to solve case in only two days. Judy uncovered a plan to spread fear against predators among the prey, turning the preds into savages with a serum obtained from a flower. That plan got into Animolia through the black market and our government had to ask theirs for their vaccine. The news were on every channel.

\- Wow, Carrots. You are famous even that far away. I'm impressed.- Said Nick with a smirk as Judy turned redder and redder.

\- And to think that you mentioned that case and I did not recognize the name.- Lamented Mark, who was as flabbergasted as his sister.- I've been working with a celebrity for three weeks without knowing.

\- Shame on you, Mark. I am ashamed of being your brother.- Nathan started laughing followed by Mark.

Judy was so red that she could almost be mistaken by one of the flowers of her shirt. Nick nudged her on the arm with his elbow affectionately. Judy was not an officer for the fame, and so much attention for one case turned her into a shy ball of fur. Proud of what she did, but shy.

\- I think Miss Tomato and I should head to bed before she explodes.- Announced Nick standing up. The others agreed and stood up as well to say goodbye to the duo.

Mark was the last one to do so. He shook Nick hand and, after wishing them good night, he said to Judy:- I'll text you later.

The bunny nodded and got into the elevator with Nick, who after a very pleasant dinner, felt again that boiling inside. Until they were going down and Judy leaned against Nick and sighed, at which point he relaxed.

\- Sorry about that.- Apologized the bunny. Nick tilted his head, confused.- About not saying how we met. I didn't know if you wanted them to know or not.

\- It's ok. If you had told them, it would have been fine. They are good people. It's just that I don't feel comfortable enough telling others I was a hustler.

\- Nick, you weren't a killer or something like that. You even had permits, and you weren't such a good hustler.

\- Oh, was I not?- Asked him, knowing that she was joking.

\- You were hustled back by a country bunny. You can't be that good, can you?

The wink she made and that warm smile were for him, for him alone. She was happy, so he was too and smiled her back, accepting the banter as it was customary for them. That was all that he would normally think as he drove his car to take the rabbit home.

But now a single thought crept in his mind: what would happen when they were directed to another?

What would happen to him?


	7. The date

The frustration was starting to take its toll on her, her long ears hurting of how much she had been pulling on them. She never understood why others complained when they went through the same situation. For the bunny, it didn't look such a deal back then, but now she realized the complexity of the dilemma laying in front of her.

What should she wear for the date?

Judy had several shirts, skirts, trousers, two formal dresses and an undetermined number of garments laying on her bed, and none of them pleased the bunny. The clothes were fine, that much she knew, but Mark had not told her what kind of dinner were they having, if informal or formal. Just like a few days ago, she was trapped in an endless chain of thoughts, just this time asking the macaque was not going to solve it. She already tried.

…

Flashback

…

\- What do you mean "anything is fine"?

\- Exactly what I said, Silk.- Mark's voice through the phone sounded like he was trying not to laugh.- If you want to dress nice, do so; if you would rather be comfy, that works for me too.

\- I don't know what to wear if I don't know where we are going! Is it a nice restaurant, are you taking me to the movies… What is it?

\- Can't say, I don't want to spoil it.

\- Ok then, at least tell me what YOU are going to wear.

\- Clothes.

Judy clenched her paw into a fist in a menacing manner, something a little useless if the other mammal couldn't see it.

\- You are starting to be worse than Nick, you know?

\- I'll take that as a compliment.- Replied him and some muffled laughs could be heard through the device.

…

End of flashback

…

So, there she was, without a hint of what to do. For a moment, she considered calling Nathan, or Shana since she was also a girl, and ask about Mark's intentions, but that would require to tell them about their "date", and Judy was not ready for that.

The sound of her doorbell startled her. She had only her panties and bra on, so she approached the door but didn't open it.- Yes?

\- It's me, Mark. We have a date, remember?

\- What? Already? But didn't we agree to meet at 7?

\- That is correct. And it is 7:13 pm, according to my phone.- Replied him through the door. She turned to check the clock on the wall at her right and, indeed, she was late.

\- Sweet cheese and crackers! Ok, ok, umm… Give me five minutes to get dressed and we will leave.

\- Don't tell me you have been trying to choose what to wear since we finished work today.- She couldn't see him through the door, but her ears picked clearly the sound of muffled laughs.

\- Shut up.- Said the bunny with her face all red.- The longer you retain me at the door, the longer it will take for us to leave.

A chuckle could be heard this time.- I'll be waiting here.

Running to her room, Judy resumed her task, now with double effort and triple her normal heart rate. Her phone rang announcing a text had just arrived. With her paws shaking nervously, she unblocked the device and read the text: "Just wear anything you feel comfortable with. Don't work yourself up for that."

\- Easy to say.- Lamented the bunny, thought that actually helped a little. Following his advice, he picked the very first thing that she saw on the bed. She chose blue pants and a white shirt that left her left shoulder uncovered.

After a last look at the mirror, she grabbed her wallet, keys and phone, stored them in a small shoulder bag that she hanged on her shoulder and left her apartment, being greeted by the macaque waiting for her.

\- See? It wasn't so hard. You look lovely.- Said Mark with a smile.

\- Flatterer. That won't get you anywhere tonight. I'm still angry at you for not telling me what to wear.- Her smile, however, said otherwise.

\- I did tell you.- Retorted him playfully.- I remember saying, and I quote here, "Anything is fine". What you have now is perfect.

\- Flatterer.- Repeated the bunny passing by his side and directing her steps to the exit, hiding the detail that she blushed again. The fact that he was dressed with a buttoned black shirt and short dark grey jeans was not helping.

\- So, where are you taking me?- Asked Judy, now both mammals walking down the street.

\- A place Nathan told me about. According to him, they have the best broccoli pizza he has ever eaten.

\- Oh, I know that one!- Exclaimed Judy. Now that she knew it was an informal dinner consisting in pizza, she relaxed.- It's where we usually order take outs.

\- Really? I didn't know that.- Admitted him, and then he smiled smugly.- Was I right, then, when I said that anything was fine or not?

The bunny rolled her eyes.- Okay, yes, you were right. It was not a big deal. Happy?

\- Very. I got to see you flustered again, and you can't get angry at me because it was your fault.- Added when she was about to hit him on his arm, but then she realized something and resumed the action.

\- You did that on purpose! You wanted me to get nervous!

\- Only to relax when you discovered it was nothing to be nervous about.

Judy quickened her pace as if she was offended by him but, in reality, she didn't want Mark to see her smile.

The macaque was about to say something, a follow up joke, but hesitated as he remembered something and, instead, he voiced a question.

\- Do you mind if I ask you something?

\- Is it about what other outfits I had over my bed?- She gazed in his direction with a warning look.

\- That was something I was curious about, but thank you for warning me against asking about it.- Replied him.- No, it's another thing. The other day, you didn't want Nick to call your brother "cute", and it sounded like something that no bunny wants to be called. What is wrong about it?

She sighed, tired of that issue. At least, he seemed willing not to joke about it and actually respect that bunnies didn't like to be called that.- For bunnies, it's a diminishing term. Like tiny for mousses, shifty for foxes or tall for giraffes. Despite each individual being different, some intelligent, other fast, strong, fast thinkers… they are all still labeled with the same adjective. Until not long ago, we were considered nothing more that cute soft balls of fur. I had to work very hard to become a police officer, and then there were still some that wouldn't trust my abilities because I'm a "cute bunny". It doesn't matter if I can take down a rhino, if my test scores were perfect, if I can run faster than many… I'm still labeled as cute.

Silence fell over the couple for a few seconds. Judy even thought that she may have sounded accusing or something that had offended Mark in some way. She was about to apologize when he spoke.

\- I see your point. It can't be pleasant to hear the same name identifying your species over and over again.

Judy smiled. It wasn't easy to make someone understand how certain adjectives could be harmful even if that wasn't their intention.- I'm glad you understand it.

\- One last question about that: if someone who knows YOU, who cares about YOU, has seen your abilities and respects YOU for them and what you can do, and wants to pay you a compliment for your looks, having in mind all what you are, would you still find it inappropriate?

Judy stopped dead, forcing Mark to stop as well. She hadn't thought about that. She had heard many times other bunnies telling non rabbits not to call them cute, always with patience in their voices; she herself did so several times in her adult life, the more recent since she came to Zootopia, more specifically to Nick. She remembered that videocall with her mother a few days back and Nick calling her baby brother cute. He had been right in defending himself saying that all babies were cute, why not baby bunnies? If someone really meant that as a compliment for their looks but knowing that they were capable of more things, being a cop for example, should that still be considered demeaning?

Had Nick call her that so many times in two years because he wanted to tease her or he was trying to make her understand he meant it as a compliment?

\- I… I don't know. I never thought about it.

She felt a hand on her shoulder and found mark looking at her with a warm smile and offering her his arm like a gentlemammal.

\- Then think about it later. Now, we are going to have some fun.

Judy returned the smile and accepted the offered arm. She made a mental note, however, to ask Nick about it when they had a moment.

On their way to the pizza place, Judy peeked through the window of another restaurant, beautifully decorated with golden chandeliers, wooden walls covered with antique paintings and warm light illuminating the room. Almost felt like the restaurant traveled back a couple of centuries.

\- Oh, this place is awesome!

Mark forced himself not to say anything at all about how adorable the sight of the bunny looking excitedly through the window with her cotton tail wiggling around was and checked the interior too.

\- It is. Have you eaten here before?

\- I wish! I have been reading critics about it and everymammal says food here is delicious, service is excellent and the overall experience is perfect. They even have a band playing classic music live for the guests. I wanted to try this place someday, but it is also a bit pricey. Maybe I'll save some money and come with … Mark?

The bunny looked around and the macaque had disappeared, leaving her alone by the window. Searching for him, she found the monkey talking to a waitress at the door, a snow leopard. The other mammal nodded and left after a few moments and Mark opened the door and gestured for her to come inside.

\- What are you doing, Mark?- She asked in a whisper, as if they were trespassing into someone else's house.

\- Holding the door so you can enter easily.- Replied him in a normal volume, amused by the scared look on her face.- It's called manners, Silk.

\- You know I do not mean that!

\- I know, I know. Come on, it will be fun! You said you wanted to try this place, now here is your chance!

\- But, but… I am not dressed for this kind of place!- Judy tried to get some sense into Mark's head, but the male was not deterred by such a poor excuse.

\- Will you please just get inside? We are going to eat dinner, not to offer ourselves as sacrifices.

Judy huffed for a moment, trying to think of a good reason not to get inside. Obviously, she found none and walked inside.

After a short corridor, the room she could see from the outside came into view and they entered. Some of the tables there were occupied by other couples, who looked at them for a few seconds before returning their gaze to their respective partners. Judy felt like she had entered a private party without invitation. For a restaurant like this one a formal attire was required and she was dressed in the same clothes she would wear for a Gazelle concert. She felt completely out of place.

The waiter from before was by one of the empty tables, waiting for them to sit in their chairs at each side of the table.

\- May I make a suggestion for the menu?

\- Of course, go ahead.- Responded Mark in a very well-mannered and educated voice that surprised the bunny.

\- I recommend starting with a Caitoi salad with romaine, bitter watercress, walnuts and gorgonzola topped with vinaigrette; then, a delicious zucchini cream as first course; and as second course eggplant braciole, which is smoked eggplant with salsa verde and cured olive.

If it weren't for the explanations of the waitress, Judy would have understood only a third of what she just said. The names of each dish, except for the zucchini cream, were completely unknown to her.

\- Sounds delicious. We will both have that, thank you.- Said Mark calmly, as if he came every day to such places.

\- Perfect. What would you like to drink? May I suggest also a bottle of wine?

\- Not for now. A bottle of water will suffice, thank you.

After writing down the order, the snow leopard left them alone and went to the kitchen. Mark looked at Judy for a few second before he bursted in laughter that he managed to silence putting a hand over his mouth. Judy watched him confused, not knowing what just happened. She had to wait a few seconds until Mark was able to talk normally.

\- You should see your face, Silk. It's hilarious!

\- Well, I'm sorry, I've never been on a restaurant like this before.

\- Neither have I. This is my first time too.

\- What?- The bunny couldn't hide her shock.- But you looked like you knew what you were doing!

\- I've seen a lot of movies, Silk, that is all. My father loved old movies and we watched a lot with him.

\- You were pretending?.- Asked her in complete surprise. The nod from the male acted as a trigger and made her laugh just as he had moments before.

\- You are unbelievable.

\- Thank you.- Replied the monkey while enjoying how she laughed.- Feeling more relaxed now?

\- A bit, yeah.- Admitted the bunny.- I'm still nervous about this, though. Look around: everybody is well dressed, and I am like this.- Said gesturing at herself.

Mark took a brief look to their surroundings, specifically to the other guests. There were two lions at one table close to the windows at their left, a racoon and a weasel on another in the middle of the room, a meerkat and a wild boar on the back and a last couple composed by a wolf and a cheetah in a corner, all of them in nice suits and dresses. Then, looked back to Judy, unimpressed.

\- Do you know any of them? Is there someone here you would like to impress with your looks?

Those questions confused the bunny.- No, of course not.

\- Then why do you worry about how do you look? We came here to have a nice dinner, eat some food and enjoy good company, not to dazzle others with fancy outfits. You look great in that and you like it. In any case, I should be the one concerned with what you wear, since I am on a date with you. Don't you think? Furthermore, now that I think of it, worrying about it it's just invalidating every complain you have about others calling you "cute". You don't want them to stereotype you or your species, but instead of BEING yourself right now you want to LOOK as they expect you to.

If he had physically slapped her in the face it wouldn't have felt any different. There was nothing she could say to counter that. It was hard to have something her kind had always struggled with, and she personally had to fight against while training to be a police officer, and face it from that perspective.

\- I'm sorry, Mark. You are right, I shouldn't give it so much importance.

\- Don't apologize, Judy. Macaques had that kind of issues in the past too. Every species had.

The waitress arrived at that moment with the salads in one arm and the bottle of water in the other paw. Once the dishes were on the table in front of them, she opened the bottle and served it on both glasses before leaving.

\- Ok, you got my curiosity. What were macaques stereotyped with?- Asked Judy before putting some salad in her mouth. She didn't know how it was called, but it was in fact delicious.

\- Two things, actually. One was that we were funny, made good jokes… For quite some time, it seemed that people thought we could only be clowns or something of the sort.

\- Aaaaand, you are not funny?- Teased her.

\- After all my brother and I have told you about Shana, you think she is funny?

Judy snorted and forced herself not to laugh with her mouth full. She swallowed and then let the laughter out.

\- Come on, she can't be that bad.

\- We went to an amusement park when I was ten years old. She didn't even smile. Not-even-once. We have pictures to prove it.

\- You can't be serious!

Mark nodded.- Sadly, I am. She has always been like that: serious, strict, a hard student… She is my sister and I love her, but I wouldn't trust her my life with a joke.

\- Oh, that is mean!- Judy tried to defend a little the female macaque, but she just couldn't without a smile betraying her.- Ok, I know from Nathan that you three weren't very close at first. When you became closer, you didn't try to… help her a little? Introduce her to your friends, talk to her into opening up, that sort of thing?

\- Yes, we both did. I personally want to believe those attempts helped and she didn't become a killing android thanks to us.

Luckily for Judy, she had already finished drinking water before he said that or she would have become a living fountain.- OK, enough of that. There must be SOMETHING good you can say about her.

\- Many things.- Replied him as if it was the easiest thing to say.- She is very responsible, she not only did her work at school and at home but also helped us do ours when we couldn't. If my brother or myself got sick, she would help mom care for us until we got better. She is very intelligent, more than she lets show. I told you, I love my sister and she is great, but she is just not funny. It's the one thing she does not care for. I admit we joke too much about her being Dr. Jackal sometimes, I even think I just overdid it just now saying she never smiles, but we know she is a kind girl to be around.

\- Ok, ok, point taken.- The bunny admitted defeat with her paw raised.- And what was the other thing macaques were labeled for?

\- Being easy to scare.

Judy looked up at him in disbelief.- What? But as far as I know, three members of your family were officers of some kind!

\- And there were more! For some reason, my family has been inclined for that kind of job. But the thing is in part that label is true. Macaques have an enhanced sense of self-preservation, an instinct of running away from any possible danger to keep us alive. It's a trait that has allowed us to survive in the past, but now it's a nuisance. We manage to keep it under control almost all the time, though.

\- But you still have it?

\- Yes, we do. It is one of the reasons I wanted to be an officer like my father, to keep that instinct under a tight leash.

\- That sounds very brave.- Complimented the bunny while eating the last bite of salad in her plate.

\- Or stupid, according to other macaques we know in Animolia. And sometimes I think both are right. My father, grandfather, uncle and two cousins, at least that I know of, have died in the line of duty. My family would be quite bigger if we had chosen different jobs.

\- I think that is something to be proud of, and I don't say it because I'm an officer too.

\- I guess so.- Conceded Mark with a smile. He was proud of his family and the legacy they were leaving behind, but it was also true that, if they aren't careful, no one would continue that legacy.- How did your family take that you wanted to be an officer? I understand that it's not common among bunnies to choose this job.

\- Well, at first my parents tried to convince me not to pursue that dream, since it is so dangerous. I was nine back then, they thought with a little coaxing I would change and be a carrot farmer like them.

\- How long until they understood it wouldn't be that easy?- Asked mark, almost guessing the answer.

\- They still think I they can convince me to leave the force. In almost every call and visit they slip some concern about how dangerous being an officer is. They admit they are very proud of what I have accomplished, but they are terrified I end up mauled by a tiger or something

\- I suppose all parents are like that at some point. What about your brothers and sisters? I bet with three hundred thousand siblings, one must be bound to support you.

\- Har har.- The bunny threw her napkin to his face at the joke.- For your information I have only three hundred and sixty-four. My parents took a break for a few years after the family grew too much in a short time. We normally have around ten or twelve babies per litter, but my mother gave birth several times to fifteen or sixteen. A doctor suggested to take it easy for a while to recover.

\- No kidding. I am still amazed at how can a bunny have so many kits at the same time and over all their lives.

Judy saw then a chance to get back at him for joking at her expense and for making her nervous about the dinner.

\- I guess a macaque would let his instinct loose and run away scared at the prospect of having three hundred kits with a bunny, uh?- Said with a grin and a crooked eyebrow.

The reaction was instantaneous: Mark chocked with the water he was drinking and started coughing into his napkin to clean his airway, some tears glistening in his eyes because of the effort. Judy couldn't resist and laughed.

\- Wow, that WAS bold!- Admitted the monkey when the cough subsided, though his voice sounded a little affected.- Specially from someone who was scared of a simple friendly dinner.

Judy stuck her tongue out in childish fashion. It didn't escape her the redder shade of color in Mark's face.

The next course came at the hands of a different waitress, a white wolf this time, who took the empty plates with her when she left, but not before she eyed the couple while doing so, which they didn't notice.

\- I wasn't scared!- Defended Judy.- It's just that I've never been on a date before.- Explained before trying the cream, which was delicious. I little too sweet for Judy's taste, but still very good.

\- Wait a minute. NEVER?- Mark was shocked at that revelation. Judy nodded to confirm it.

\- I was too focused on becoming a police officer to take a look around in that sense. I didn't receive any proposals either, so…

\- I thought you lived in Bunnyburrow, not in Talpidburrow.- Joked the monkey, making her blush and attempt to throw her napkin again, but he was faster and took it out of her reach.

\- You are enjoying this, aren't you?

\- What do you mean?- Asked Mark innocently.

\- Making me nervous and blush so much.

\- Oh, I wouldn't dare. I am a gentlemammal, I don't do that.

\- Sure you are.- She tried to keep her face still but she couldn't help to smile.- And how many dates did you have, if I may ask?

\- Well, this would be my third.

\- Only third?- Asked Judy in shock. He nodded.

\- It seems I didn't inherit my father's way with women.- Said the macaque, making Judy giggle at the memory of Suzie's story the other day.- I've tried dating, but it didn't work out. This would be my first time dating in a nice restaurant, though.

\- Glad to know I am not the only one here.

Both mammals giggled and allowed silence to fall over them, realizing that they had entered uncharted waters, though not unexpected. They were conscious of the reason they were there for and were fine with it, but they still got nervous about it.

A few minutes passed by and they finished the rest of the cream, just in time for the first waitress to bring the last course, an eggplant covered in a green sauce. Judy was cutting a piece of it and curiosity got stronger than her nervousness.

\- So… What happened on those dates?

Mark raised his eyes to the bunny, surprised by the question. He left the fork and knife and considered the answer.

\- I had dates with two different girls: the first one with another macaque and the second with a lynx. The macaque was ok, there was no drama when we realized we didn't work out together. The lynx… I can't say she did wrong giving the circumstances, but it wasn't nice. She was a classmate in high school I had a crush on, but she already had a boyfriend. She broke up with him, I heard it was something serious, and I was there for her, cheering her up and all that. One day, she asked me out, saying she needed a change of pace, someone different than the other guy and she trusted me. So, like the fool I was, I accepted. The night of the date we were eating together her phone rang, she answered, talk for about a minute and then she gathered her things, said "I'm sorry, I gotta go" and left.

\- What? Why?

\- I can only guess, since the next day she was back with the other guy.

\- No!- Exclaimed Judy outraged. He just shrugged his shoulders, as if it didn't matter.- Did she tell you something after that, an explanation or something?

\- Didn't have the chance.- Answered him with a hard look on his face as well as a hint of shame while moving the pieces of eggplant around.- I was a brat back then. It obviously hurt me what she did, but I got more offended than I should have. She tried to apologize, to tell me it was not planned and such, but I made a scene and walked away. We never spoke again.

\- I'm sorry, I shouldn't have brought that up.- Apologized Judy.

\- It's ok. You wanted to know something and asked about it. If it were so bad, I wouldn't have said anything at all.- Said Mark recovering his normal cheerful voice.- That is what this date is for, isn't it? To know each other better?

\- I thought you just wanted to repay me for my help.- Teased the bunny.

\- I did, but it was you who turned this into a date. Or didn't you say "We've got a date" when you accepted my invitation?

\- Sly monkey.- Said Judy, followed by a laugh from both mammals.

A few more minutes passed by and the waitress approached them.- Was everything to your liking?

\- Everything was delicious, thank you.- Replied Judy.

\- I'm glad to hear that. Would you like dessert?

\- Not me, I'm full.- Said the bunny.

\- What do you recommend?- Asked Mark, earning a look from Judy.

The leopard checked the block in her paws and recited:- We have strawberry cheesecake, Apple pie, lemon shuffle or assorted ice creams: Chocolate, strawberry, lemon, dulce de leche or banana.

\- I'll have the banana ice cream, please, two spoons. Also the bill, if you don't mind.- Added the monkey when she was leaving.

\- Why two spoons? I said I am full.- questioned Judy.

\- Probably, but I am willing to bet that you are going to want some of it.

The look on her face indicated that she had accepted the challenge, but it wavered when the ice cream arrived. In a beautifully engraved crystal plate lay half of a real banana peel filled with the ice cream and chocolate syrup drawing a line over it.

Very conscious of her expression, Mark took one of the spoons, filled it with some of the ice cream and tasted it, making an exaggerated hum of pleasure as it melted in his mouth. As he opened his eyes, Judy had already grabbed the other spoon and was taking some ice for herself.

\- Shut up.

He gestured as zipping his mouth shut, but a grin spoke for him.

\- By the way, I wanted to ask you something.- Said Judy half-way through the dessert.- Why did you want this specific day? We could have gone yesterday, or tomorrow, but you seemed determined that it had to be today.

\- Oh, that.- Mark looked a bit flustered and avoided her gaze.- I rather not tell that, it's kind of embarrassing and you would think I am making it up or that I am weird…er.

She sat straight and completely fixed on the monkey.- That is the kind of think I like to hear. Spill!

He rubbed the back of his neck, unsure how to explain it.- You know those slot machines in casinos, right? Remember what do you need to get the best prize?

\- A seven in each slot.

\- Correct. Now, what day is today?

\- Uh, Friday.

\- No, I mean day of the month.

\- Oh, the seventh.- Judy was beginning to see where this was going and smiled.

\- And we are in July, which is the seventh month. My birthday in also in July and, except for one letter, your name it's written the same, so there we have the three sevens. I believe in luck, meaning the signs that tells you how something is going to go. A three seven's sign is something I cannot ignore, and I wanted all the luck I could get for tonight.

\- And what were you expecting to get tonight with all that luck?- Judy was now in full interrogation mode. He had enjoyed making her nervous, now it was her turn.- A kiss, perhaps?

\- For that I think I would require an alignment of all the planets, safely crossing the street blindfolded and the toast falling jelly-side up, so no. I may believe in luck, but I know the limits.

Ok, interrogation mode off. Judy couldn't hold herself and laughed at that, barely able to stop when the waitress came with the bill. The bunny was about to get her wallet to pay her half but Mark was quicker and used his credit card.

\- Wait, Mark! This is too much!

\- I said I would invite you to dinner, didn't I?

\- I know that, but I thought it would be a pizza or something like that, not this! Let me pay at least half of the bill.

The monkey ignored her and finished the transaction, leaving the bunny with her mouth agape.

\- My uncle once told me once "If you date a girl to see the color of her wallet, just don't date her at all". I intend to follow his advice.

\- Oh, come on! That is so outdated!

\- Ok, let's do this: Humor me and let me handle this one tonight, so I can feel like a gentlemammal for a while, and you will pay the next date. Deal?

\- Ok, deal.- Accepter her while they gathered everything and stood up to leave. Then she just realized something and looked at Mark.

\- You did it on purpose!- She accused, the smile on her face betraying her accusing tone.- You are ensuring that you will get a next date, aren't you?

\- I don't know what are you talking about, M'lady.- Replied him in the same aristocratic tone she used before with the waitress and offered his arm to the bunny.- Shall we go?

Still stupefied, she accepted the arm and both of them walked out of the restaurant in the direction to Judy's home.

They reached the front door some minutes later, enjoying the fresh summer breeze on their way there. Judy disentangled her arm from his and reached for the keys before turning to look at him.

\- Thank you, I had a nice time.

\- I'm glad you enjoyed it, that was all I wanted.

To his surprise, she took a hold of his face with one paw, tuned it to one side and kissed his cheek. Then, she went to the door and opened it, looking at him only for a moment.

\- Good night.- She said before closing it and disappearing up the stairs.

\- Night…- Was all he could say, stunned by the kiss. He turned around to leave, caressing with one hand his cheek.

\- Keep it cool, man. Keep it cool, don't do what you are thinking. You are not a teenager; you are a grown mammal. Control yourself…

A few steps ahead he couldn't control himself any more and jumped into the air with both hands raised and shouting happily into the night.


	8. Insecurity

Patrol was normally the time Nick liked the most, closely followed by the hang outs at Judy's or his own home. The reason was simple: he enjoyed conversing with her and she seemed more open at work. That showed how much she loved to be a police officer, how good and at ease she felt with her uniform on.

They have spent too many hours trading stories inside their cruiser, debating issues of the day or joking around. To say that they knew each other better than anyone wouldn't even begin to cover it.

It was in those moments when Nick felt secure, relaxed like nothing could go wrong. Every time they had work to do, they engaged their cop-mode and showed the city how coordinated they were; when everything was ok, they became two friends that never got tired of each other.

That was before when it was only him and Judy.

When Mark joined them, Nick thought he would only be able to enjoy Judy's company when they went out after work and that it would have to be enough until the monkey was assigned another partner.

Fat chance.

Still, it wasn't so bad. Yes, now he had to share his precious time with the bunny with the macaque, but Mark turned out to be a nice guy. Not only he was friendly, he respected Nick, something that Mark may consider something common, but to the fox was something he was not used to. He had to earn the respect from the other officers, even after joining the ZPD recommended by the hero of Zootopia herself. Mark showed respect from the very beginning, and then more after he knew about Nick's obscure past.

The fox had to admit he was having fun around him, Mark being as much part of the daily jokes as the fox was. Maybe Mark's lacked the high quality of Nick's, but they were funny enough. It was nice having the macaque around.

Until now.

\- Aww, the little bunny is scared of a movie!

\- I am scare of what you are capable of doing to scare and embarrass me in the theater, Mark, not of the movie.

\- Suuuure. That is why your ears were behind your back and you were gradually leaning against me on the couch the other night, right?

\- I was… getting comfortable! That has nothing to do with being scared!

\- Nathan could see your nose twitching.

The scarlet-faced bunny hit the macaque at her right in the arm while he openly laughed, earning more blows to make him stop.

Nick, at the far right of the seat, groaned silently while looking outside through the window. That kind of scene was becoming the norm after their date: those two would be chatting non-stop, joking around, laughing… And he had to suffer it all. It didn't matter that HE was the one doing those things with Judy prior to Mark's arrival, he didn't like them now.

To be fair, they weren't ignoring him: from time to time either of them would ask his opinion on something he wasn't paying attention to, ask him something or whatever. He would just answer with a nod, shrugging his shoulders or with short verbal replies. To anyone else, they simply were having fun as always; in Nick's eyes, he was being left out.

And it got worse: They hanged out after work at his home or at hers without him. They watched movies together, sometimes with Mark's siblings, had dinner together… She even slept in his home! Sure, Judy was in his room while Mark slept on the couch, but still…

Yes, he was the one hanging out with her before, doing the exact same things they were doing, and he was the one saying no and making an excuse not to go with them now. How could he? Why should he go through the same situation as while working but in his free time, looking at them get so close?

He would have sort of understood it if it were just the first day after the date. They had a good time, they seemed to find something they liked to talk about, felt some sort of connection, whatever. One day, it was understandable; two days, annoying, but manageable; three days; was starting to get frustrating for the fox.

A whole week after their frigging dinner together and they still were at it, Nick's nerves about to give up. He had recovered his old habit of showing a neutral face so the others wouldn't see how he really felt. If would not be fair for them and he didn't want to explain anything. How would he explain it anyway? How could he explain that he wanted to be the one joking with Judy or spending time with her, that he was jealous?

Yes, he had to admit that, he was jealous. It was not a nice feeling, but there was nothing he could do about it. That's why he was masking his feelings again. He would not be able to see Judy's face if she ever found out about it.

\- Nick? NICK!

The shouting startled him, so deep in thought he was, and turned to see bot his partners look at him with concern.

\- Are you ok? You seemed distracted.- Asked the bunny.

\- Yeah, I'm ok. Didn't sleep much last night.- Lied the fox.- What were you saying?

\- I asked you if you want to come with us to the movies. It's been a while since we three hanged out together.

Nick glanced briefly in Mark's direction, who was looking straight at him… inviting? The macaque was smiling friendly and wanting for him to come with them. Why would he want Nick along if, obviously, he would prefer to be alone with the bunny?

Looking back at Judy, she still had her concerned look. Knowing the bunny as he did, she was not only asking if he wanted to go with them but hoping he would say yes. If he refused, she would worry even more.

\- I'll think about it. If I'm not falling asleep every 5 minutes, I'll tag along. Deal?- Said Nick doing his best to look actually sleepy and interested in going with them. Judy seemed to buy it since she smiled happily in agreement.

\- To all units! There has been a 10-71 in Giran Street. Ambulances are on route, one van involved and on the run. Big sized, black, plate number Sierra-India-Mike-Three-Four-Nine-Four.

Just when they were going to ask through the radio for the whereabouts of the suspect car, a big black van crossed the red light across of them at full speed, forcing Judy to step hard on the brake to avoid a collision.

\- Well, I'm afraid you won't be able to sleep much now, Nick.- Joked Mark as he turned the siren and the lights on, the bunny speeding up to catch up with the van.

The copilot of the van, a bear, with half his body through the window, shot at them aiming at the wheel, but they were protected by the chassis. Then, he tried the windshield, but Judy hid the cruiser of the left side of the van and he couldn't shoot anymore.

\- Here unit 34, in pursuit of the black van through Samson Street going east to Sahara. Suspects are armed and dangerous. Need support.- Informed Mark through the radio.

\- Understood, 34. Got you on the cameras. We'll send some units your way. Keep going after them.

\- Easier said than done.- Said Nick when the macaque hanged the speaker. While Mark was reporting, the pilot tried shooting them blindly. He missed, but some of the bullets got quite close.- If they somehow hit the wheels we won't be able to follow them.

\- The copilot is the one giving us that problem. Can't you hit him with a tranq dart?- Asked him Mark.

\- I am good at shooting, but not that good. Besides, a dart behaves differently than a bullet against the wind. Even if I get a clear shot, chances are that it will deviate too much.

\- Then, we just keep the pursue.- Sentenced Judy, making a tight turn to the left following the perps. They had exited Savanah Central and entered the hot and sandy Sahara Square.

Two other units joined the pursue and positioned to both sides of the cruiser. Grizzoli, Delgato and Fangmeier, the last one at the wheel, saluted from the one at their left. At their right were McHorn and Higgins, in a cruiser slightly bigger than theirs.

\- Sorry we are late, guys. You know how the traffic is these days.- Sounded Grizzoli's voice from the radio, followed by another not so happy belonging to Chief Bogo.

\- Shut up, Grizzoli! Listen up! We have made a blockade 500 meters ahead of you. Force them to go straight to it so they have no other option than to stop. Civilians have been evacuated from this parts, so use force if you have to.

\- Understood.- Was the reply from the three cruisers as all of them accelerated. However, before they could surround the van, it turned right, hitting McHorn and Higgins on its way, making them crash into some parked cars and disappearing though an alley.

\- They have escaped us, they went Through Summer's hitting McHorn out of their way. Send assistance.- Reported Nick through the radio.

\- Cancel that, we are fine. Follow them, we will join you in a moment. A pick up would be appreciated though.- Came McHorn's voice in response, making everyone sigh in relief.

The other two cruisers drove back and followed the same path as the van a few seconds later, finding it parked and empty near…

\- A textile storage building. Great.- Groaned Nick approaching the open entrance on the side of the building, were some mannequins representing different species guarded the entrance.- Plenty of places for them to hide and ambush us.

\- How do you know that?- Asked Delgato behind him.

\- I simply imagine thousands of bolts of cloth, mannequins, boxes of finished shirts, pants, jackets and a few machines lying around.- Lied Nick. He had done some "works" in places like that back in the day.- Not only is a nice place to hide, but it's also very creepy because of the mannequins.

Grizzoli swallowed looking the lifeless apparels and pulled out his dart gun.

\- Go around and check for other exits. Keep communication to the minimum and stay close together. Expect at least three or four suspects. If they used a van they must have had company with them.- Said Mark to the other officers, who nodded and went around the corner.

\- Wow, first time I see you on SWAT mode.- Exclaimed Judy, impressed. Mark smiled and winked at her. Nick, on the other hand, contained a low growl and looked away from them.

The trio got inside with Mark on front, Judy in the middle and Nick on the rear. The macaque made quick and precise movements to check every corner he saw for any of the criminals. That section was composed by a long hallway and rooms at each side, the majority of them closed, destined, as Nick said before, to store the smaller bolts, some machinery, and other stuff. They checked each of them carefully, fully aware that the criminals could be hiding there.

The last door led to the main room of the storage building, a huge space where the biggest bolts of cloth they could ever imagine were piled along with machinery just as big. Cranes on the roof and lifters parked around completed the scenery. The result was a labyrinth were the criminals could perfectly hide and ambush them.

Mark closed the door and pushed the radio on his shoulder.

\- Guys, report.

A few seconds later, Delgato's response came in.- We got in through another door with a stair that led to an office. We are probably 10 meters above you.

\- Is it clear?

\- Yes, we just swiped it.

\- We are about to enter the main room. They are most probably there. Check with the chief and follow. We will keep them distracted.

\- Shouldn't you wait for reinforcements? They are probably going to ambush you.

Mark looked at his partners, suddenly realizing he had taken leadership and acted like he was still part of SWAT. Judy looked worried, and with reason. They have arrested criminals that outnumbered them before, but always with foreplanning and the element of surprise on their side. This time, they were the ones that could be ambushed.

\- Rhesus! Don't get in there!- Chief Bogo's commanding voice came from the radio on their shoulders.- I don't want you to risk your lives in there. Hold your position and wait for us. We are surrounding the building and the SWAT team is coming.

\- Sir, there might be another exit that we don't know of.- Interrupted Judy to Mark and Nick's surprise.- It would be foolish to think they came in here to be trapped. They must have some way to escape while we wait.

Bogo felt silent for a moment, obviously concerned with their safety but not wanting the perps to go away.

\- Delgato, do you have a visual of the place from up there?

\- Partially, Sir. There is a window here, but I can't see the section to the right of it without exposing myself too much.

\- Do you see any of them?- Asked Mark.

\- Stand by… Yes, I just saw two of them moving. They are at the farthest section, hiding behind some equipment. Make that three, this one is covering their rear, ten meters behind the others.

\- Sir, if they have moved this fast they must know this place and have a way out.- Again, Judy weighed in. Even with his concern for his partners' safety, Mark smiled for her determination, again imagining the bunny as a SWAT.- We must try to distract them.

\- How do you propose to do that? If they are that far away from you, they will escape anyway before you reach them.- Asked Bogo.

\- Maybe I can help there, Chief.- Said Grizzoli.- I just found what I suspect it's their backup weapon stash.

\- Holly Molly!- Exclaimed Delgato, making the trio imagine what was going on up there.- These are not just some common criminals, Sir! There are a lot of guns in a hole on the wall behind some file cabinets.

\- Later, Delgato! Continue, Grizzoli.

\- Yes, Sir. I can use one of these to shoot close to them. That will scare them and force them to take cover, slowing them down. Rhesus and the others can get closer and keep them occupied while the SWAT comes.

The radio fell silent for several agonizing seconds until Bogo spoke again.

\- Do it. But no matter how close you are to closing the pawcuffs on them, I want all of you out the moment the situation becomes too dangerous. Understood?

\- Yes, Sir!- Responded the six officers.

\- Grizzoli, we are getting in, start shooting.- Said Mark opening the door and walking inside, followed by Judy and Nick. Seconds later, the sound over their heads of a gun shot resonated through the whole place. The response of the criminals was as predicted: they shot back and took cover behind the equipment and the stuff around. Many of the bolts there were so big they didn't need to crouch, a mistake that made them easier to see for the white wolf.

\- They are still on the back, move forward.- Instructed after shooting once and hiding again.

The trio did as told and moved as fast as they could without making any sound, but they had to take cover when some bullets were shot in their direction, missing by a few centimeters. A quick look from Nick discovered a fourth mammal, a wild boar, shooting at them blindly from behind an industrial lifter.

\- We've got company down here too! Go faster!- Shouted the boar as he backed a few steps and hid behind a pile of wooden boxes.

\- Sorry, I couldn't see that one.- Apologized Grizzoli through the radio.

\- He is behind the boxes close to the lifters. Do you see him?- Asked Nick.

\- Negative. I can only see a portion of that pile of boxes. Can't help you there.

\- Retreat right now, don't take unnecessary risks!- Ordered Bogo, but a few bullets were making that order impossible to follow.

\- He is controlling our way out, we can't leave right now.- Replied Nick, more concerned about the little space Mark and Judy had to hide. They were forced to squeeze between two piles of boxes barely giving enough cover for the monkey to hide crouched and with the bunny seated to allow him more space. Nick had better luck, protected behind one of the big piles of pallets.

\- Nick!- Called Mark.- Cover us so Judy can go with you!

\- What?- Shouted the bunny, but the fox had already shot his dart without really aiming, just to keep the boar behind cover, and the macaque grabbed her by the back of her uniform and threw her to Nick, who received and hid her with him.

\- I'll move forward to draw the fire! You two stay there until it's safe and then move back!- Instructed Mark before shooting his dart and running in the direction of the boar, hiding just in time to avoid several bullets shot at him.

"But of course, he had to be the hero".- Thought Nick while trying to keep a frenetic Judy with him.

\- Let go, Nick, we have to help him!

\- You heard him, we wait until its safe and then we retreat. Don't worry, your boyfriend will be ok.

He didn't know why he said that. And what was worse, he didn't know why he said it with so much irritation in his voice.

\- What is that supposed to mean?- Asked Judy, now not trying to free herself from his grasp.

\- He is, isn't he? **"Why am I angry now? And more important, why AT HER?"** After your date and how close you are now and all the time you spend together, I thought that you would be a couple now. **"Why am I saying this?"**

\- This is not the time for that, Nick! Let me go!- Judy resumed her efforts to free herself.

\- Sure, we'll wait until you get some time for old Nick. **"Shut up already! She is not to blame! No one is!"** Though I guess all your time is booked now, isn't it?

\- What is wrong with you?- Judy finally freed from his grasp.- Why are you acting like this?

\- Like what? **"Stop already, you dumb fox!"**

\- Like a jerk! You have acted strangely for days now, and you are angry at me?!

\- Forget it, Judy. **"Crap!"**

The bunny looked at him, very mad and with sadness in her amethyst eyes.- You are in for a very serious talk when we…

A spurt of crimson liquid hit Nick's face as Judy was knocked to the ground by a bullet, groaning in pain.

\- No! Judy!- The fox, filled with fear of losing her, dragged his friend behind cover and checked her. Luckily, the bullet had only hit her left arm.

At that moment, many agents geared to the teeth with Kevlar vest and special tranq weapons stormed into the room and, in a minute, controlled the situation. The three shooters were apprehended and the fourth and also taken away, though that one was already cuffed by Mark, who seemed to have taken some punches.

Judy was immediately transported out of the building, closely followed by the fox and macaque, put inside an ambulance and taken away, leaving the two mammals watching how the vehicle disappeared in a corner.

\- Rhesus! Wilde! What the hell happened there?

As both turned, they saw the imposing figure of Bogo, death-glaring down at them. Mark started reporting while Nick avoided his gaze.

\- Sir. To help Hopps and Wilde retreat, I moved ahead to confront the shooter. I managed to pin him to the ground, but he still shot a few more times. One of the bullets hit Hopps even behind cover.

\- I thought I told you to get out if the situation got too much.

\- Yes, sir, but we couldn't. That boar kept us behind cover and we couldn't move without risking being hit during retreat.

The buffalo eyed him intently for several seconds before he, very slightly, softened his expression.- I want a full report tomorrow morning. Now go check on Hopps. I still have work to do here.

With a final salute, Mark turned and almost ran to the cruiser, Nick tagging along, and drove it to the hospital.

Neither of them said a word during their way there. Mark was focused on driving as fast as he could without exceeding the speed limit, while Nick's eyes were fixed on the road ahead.

However, the reason they didn't speak was something else.

Nick was replaying that moment ago over and over in his head, completely ashamed of his part on it. Why did he act like that? And against Judy, his best friend, of all mammals! What was he thinking? She could have been killed!

After what seemed a moment for the fox, they arrived at the hospital. Mark parked the cruiser on an empty place at the parking lot and they climbed down. But they have just taken a few steps in the direction to the entrance and Mark grabbed Nick by his uniform, tainted with Judy's blood, and smashed him against a nearby car.

\- What the hell happened?- He was furious, to a point that Nick believed the macaque would hit him without waiting for an answer.

\- What do you mean? You know what…

\- Don't play with me, Nick! I could hear you two yelling back there and I'll be damned if it was about the shooting. I am asking you again: What the hell happened!

\- I have nothing to say to you!- Replied Nick also becoming angry.

\- Don't you? Judy has been shot! Do you even care about that? She could have been killed. I think that is reason enough to say something.

The fox pushed the macaque back, a significant feat considering the monkey was, while not much taller, heavier than him.- Leave me alone, Mark!

He started walking again, but the other mammal took hold of him again.- What is wrong with you, Nick? What has Judy done to you that you are so angry with her? You have been avoiding her for days! She was worried about you! She still is!

\- I haven't been avoiding her! I've been trying not to see you two get lovey-lovey while I die alone in a corner!

\- What is that supposed to mean?- Asked Mark, but deep inside he had a very good guess.

\- Let me see if I can explain it for you.- Started Nick getting himself free from Mark's grasp, but not leaving this time.- A lone fox, discriminated by everyone all his life, finally meets someone who believes in him and pulls him out of the sewer. He becomes someone respectable and finds in that someone the reason for that. His days are much brighter thanks to her and can't be happier. But, Oopsie, suddenly a monkey comes around and messes everything up. And those hopes of returning to those perfect days as a duo? Double oopsie! The monkey finds himself comfortable and doesn't leave. And he is so frigging friendly even the fox ends up liking him! But, here comes oopsie number threesie, the monkey and the one who saved the fox become a couple. Now, there is no time to spend with the fox, there is someone else. So he ends up alone again.

Mark was silent, he didn't know what to say. Had he altered Nick's life so much? So badly?

\- We tried to include you in our plans, Nick! Every time we planned to do something, we asked you too! But you always said you had something else to do!

\- Because I didn't want to be the third wheel! I have enough of that every day at work! Ever since you became a couple, you have been one step away from eating each other in front of me. Those plans you speak of? Those are for you, you want to enjoy them. You want me to come with you just so you don't feel bad about me.

\- That is not true!

\- Isn't it?

\- It isn't! Judy cares about you, just as much as you do about her! Every time you don't come, she wondered why you didn't want to come. She knew those excuses were lies, but she trusted you and gave you space! You are important to her, more so than I am!

Those words him Nick hard, all his rage disappearing as he let himself slide against the car down to the ground to a sitting position. Now that he had let it all out, it was clear how wrong he had been. Judy would not just ignore him; Mark was not trying to take her away. That was just jealousy whispering to his ear. Just as had happened before during the shooting.

\- I just… I've never been in this situation before. I never had friends like Carrots, someone who I could trust would not turn my back on me if the situation demanded it. To suddenly think that I would lose the only one that looked deeper in me than just my red fur, that helped me become more than I ever dreamed… I can't.

Mark sat in front of him. Now that both of them had relaxed, they had to try to resolve it. And Mark WANTED to help Nick fix it. But, for that, they had to be honest with each other.

\- It's more than just being jealous, isn't it?

Nick's ears perked up and his eyes opened in surprise.- You mean…

\- It's the feeling I get. You two already looked very close the first day we met, with the jokes, nicknames, how you work together, and after I learned how you two started out I wondered why you weren't already a couple.

Nick had never considered that. He had his moments in the past, of course, but just one-night stands. Something like what Mark was implying was completely new to him.

\- I… I don't know about that. In any case, it would be too late, since you two are already a couple.

\- No, we are not.- Replied simply Mark, earning an inquiring look from the fox.- We dated once and it was more a "friendly dinner" than a romantic one. All this time we have been hanging out was as friends. She does know I am interested in her, but we haven't decided to make any move yet.

That info satisfied the curiosity of the fox, but it changed nothing.- Still, you were the first to ask her out. I have no right there.

Mark let out a laugh that surprised Nick again.- I thought canines stopped marking territory centuries ago! We are not a couple, Nick. I cannot decide who she goes out with or not. She is not my property to do that. If you ask her out and she accepts, it will make me hate you a lot, but I can't do anything about it. She is free to do so.

\- What do you mean? Are you challenging me to a competition or something?

\- That would imply a prize, and she is not. I could be the best match for her but you could be the one ending with her. What I am saying is, stop being so closed in. If you want something, go take it. Judy appreciates and trusts you and you do so back, so just open up to her while you can! You won't lose anything by trying!

Mark stood up and offered a hand to the fox to help him do the same. Nick accepted it.

\- Now, let's see how is Silk. She will be furious with the prospect of missing job for a while! 


	9. Short respite

They thought Judy would be out of the emergency room soon since the bullet had only pierced her arm, but it took a while for Nick and Mark to hear those most wanted words.

\- Officer Hopps will be fine.- Said the doctor, a tall female zebra with a smile on her face.- The bullet didn't damage any important nerve or blood vessel. It will leave a scar, but aside that she will recover very soon.

Both mammals sighed in relief before Nick asked:- How long is she going to stay here?

\- Only tonight as a precaution, to control if there is any infection and how she responds to the medication.- Replied the doctor.- If everything turns up clear, she can rest the rest of the time, about a week or two, at home.

\- Thank you, doctor. Can we see her?

\- Of course. She is being taken to her room as we speak.- The zebra checked the file for a second.- First floor, room 154.

\- Thank you, doctor.- Thanked Mark before both males went for the stairs leading to the mentioned floor to see their partner.

When they arrived at the door, Nick hesitated. Judy had been shot because of him. How could he look at her? What could he say? Will she forgive him?

Mark, seeing the fox's concern imprinted on his face, opened the door and pushed him in.

It was a two-bed room, though only Judy's was occupied. The bunny seemed to be trying to rest, but at the sound of people coming in, she used her right arm to sit up. Her face lightened at the sight of her friends.

\- Guys, you are ok! Did you catch them? Please, tell me you did!

\- Yes, Silk, we did get them.- Replied Mark laughing at her expression, a mixture of victory and relief, while he stood at her left side of the bed.- The SWAT got in and arrested them all. They are probably been interrogated right now.

\- Do we know who they are and why there were weapons in that building?

\- Not as of yet. We haven't been in contact with the precint since we came here.- Replied while examining the bandages in Judy's arm, sign that the wound was not severe.- Pity you got only a few bandages. I would have liked to sign your arm.

\- Oh, I'm sorry I couldn't accommodate your wishes!- Said Judy with fake sarcasm.- Next time I will let the bullet break my bone so you can sign the cast.

\- You must be worse than you look if you are only replying with that. Normally you would hit me for that joke.

\- Come to this side of the bed and I will hit you with my healthy arm, you monkey!

Both friends laughed, but Judy had to restrain herself since her arm hurt making her wince.

\- I'm glad you are ok. We were worried about you.- Said Mark, serious this time. Judy smiled and turned to look at Nick, who has still by the door looking guilty.

The macaque took that as his cue and, with a last squeeze to Judy's shoulder, left the room, pushing Nick further inside on his way out.

For several seconds neither Judy or Nick said a word, not knowing what to say. That moment back in the building making awkward their situation. They even avoided looking at each other, Judy not knowing how to start the conversation and Nick because of the guilt he felt.

Finally, the fox walked the steps separating him from the bunny and took her paw into his.- I'm sorry, Judy.

Three words. That was all Judy needed to forget how mad she was at him. She still wanted to know why he had reacted that way, why he seemed to be angry at her to the point to snap at her like he did. But that was all he wanted.

\- I said things I shouldn't have and, least of all, to you.- Continued Nick, still avoiding her gaze.- After all you have done for me, all the times you showed me your friendship, it was very low of me to behave like that.

\- Then, why did you?- The was no accusation in her question, only curiosity.

He sighed, gathering his strength.- Because I was jealous.

Judy's brain blocked, not able to understand what she just heard. Nick, her friend Nick, jealous?

\- Of who? Of what?

\- Of Mark, and the way you two are getting along.- Replied him, now looking at her, not a drop of his usual humor in his eyes.

He let her hand go and sat on the chair by the bed. Judy had never seen him so defeated and vulnerable.

\- Remember who I was with when we first met?

That question surprised her.- Yeah, with Finnick.

\- Would it surprise you to know that, despite I know everybody, he was the closest thing to a friend I ever had?

\- Not really. He was your partner in crime, you worked with him.

\- It was more than that. I had another partner aside from him, but those were only loyal to themselves. Finnick was the only one I could count on if things got ugly, or if I just had no place to go to sleep. And still, I never considered him a friend. At that time, I didn't believe in friends. The way I saw the world, the closest you could get to someone was a colleague, someone who worked in the same thing as you, you needed each other to function properly and, maybe, can ask for some favors. I didn't start considering Finnick a friend until later. 

A slight curve upward appeared at the corner of his lips, his eyes mirroring the gesture and softening his expression.- Then you appeared. Even blackmailing me, you showed respect. Except when you called me lowlife in Tundratown, that actually stung a little.- Joked Nick, making her giggle at the memory.- You could have let go of my hand that time Mr. Manchas attacked us and grab better the vine, I know even Finnick, the closest to me that time, would have. But you didn't until it was safe, you saved my life. And that time after the conference, you came to apologize. No-one had ever done that. You became my first friend, someone I can trust my life to. You changed my life for the best, I became something I never dreamt of. I have an incredible job and amazing colleagues. I trust them all, but you are the one I would give my life for.

Judy smiled warmly, feeling the same way as him.

\- Since then, every day has been the best, talking to you, working with you, hanging out with you… But since Mark appeared, I felt like I was being left behind. It wasn't just us anymore. You two became friends quickly, talked a lot. Now, since you started dating, you two have been so close that I couldn't stand it.

The mood in the room changed completely. Judy felt that change like a blow on her chest. Seeing Nick show her that side of him was very shocking.

\- You are the only one I can be myself, that I can open to. With him around, I felt like I was losing you. And thinking that he could take you away put me on edge. That is the reason I was avoiding you these past few days.

\- But I wasn't going away, you would not lose me!

\- I know that now. Mark forced me to see that. I was blinded and couldn't see that you would not ignore me because of someone else. But that is how I felt, I was jealous that you were having so much fun with him and though I was going to end alone again.

Judy frowned her eyebrows and punched Nick's arm… or tried to, since he was too far away. Looking at him, gestured to him to come closer, which he did with a half-smile, and then punched him.

\- Dumb fox. You should know me better than that.

She rested her forehead on Nick's chest, allowing him to hug her body.- Yes, I should. I'm sorry.

\- Foxes, you are so emotional.

He chuckled and let her go, looking into her amethyst eyes. He didn't say anything about Mark's suspicions of him wanting the bunny as more than a friend. He wanted to be sure of that before he dropped that bomb on her. For now, would keep that possibility in mind.

A knocking at the door startled them, making Judy wince from the sudden movement. Through the door entered Bogo, followed by Mark who, seeing that Judy and Nick seemed to have fixed things up, smiled.

\- Are you ok, Hopps?- Questioned the big mammal.

\- Yes, Sir. It is a clean wound, it will heal in a week or so.

\- That's good to hear. We will need you too very soon.

Judy's ears perked up in confusion and interest.- What do you mean, Sir?

\- We have swiped the building thoroughly, from the foundations up. That stash of guns was not a coincidence. There were also hidden documents containing information about a net of criminal hideouts and trading places. So far, it looks like the textile company was a cover. The names of the owners are fake, contact addresses, phone numbers… We have made some calls to any textile buyer in the city and the never made any deal with this company.

\- Then, the shooting…

\- The victims have been identified as suspected members of a crime organization specialized in weapons. Those we detained today, though it is not confirmed yet, could be part of a different group rival to that one. They may be trying to get power over their enemies or to keep it from them. In any case, this info we got at the scene has given us the opportunity to deal a fatal blow to them. Problem is there are several places we need to assault at the same time.

\- There aren't enough SWAT members to cover all of them.- Guessed Mark.

\- Precisely.- Confirmed the buffalo.- We have left the place as if we had only apprehended these criminals, so maybe that will buy us some time and they won't change their hideouts before we are ready for the raid. Until then, every officer will receive a crash course in SWAT tactics and equipment, so we have enough personnel.- Bogo became silent for a second looking at the macaque.- You are Nathan Rhesus's brother, correct? He is also a SWAT, if I remember correctly. Would he consider to give us a hand?

\- You will have him in your office tomorrow morning.- Assured Mark.

\- Good to know.- Bogo looked back at the bunny.- I know you have to recover, Hopps, and you will have your time for that. Still, I need you to take the theory class and observe the practical ones. Once you have healed, you will join the practices with them. You are considered on medical leave as of now and Rhesus and Wilde are free from patrol. I expect you three, four counting Rhesus's brother, to be in the conference room tomorrow morning at seven along with the other officers.

\- Yes, Sir!- Responded the three partners. Chief Bogo nodded and turned to leave the room, but stopped and looked down at Nick.

\- By the way, Wilde. Your application is being discussed. If it were for me, it would already have been approved, but with your background there are some who consider a little more time to discuss it is in the ZPD's benefit. The sooner I can give you an answer is after this case is closed.

Nick's jaw fell open, just as his eyes, in complete surprise before he recovered and was able to reply.- Thank you, Sir. I understand.

With that, the buffalo left the room, leaving a macaque and a bunny gazing in complete confusion to a fox.

\- What did he mean by that?- Asked Mark.

\- What application?- Was Judy's question.

Nick was hesitant to reply since he had kept that a secret from the others.

\- I applied for detective a while back. I didn't think I would even be considered for it, I thought they would reject it.

\- You actually applied?- Mark was happily surprised by the news.- Man, that is great! I'm sure they will accept it, you will see!

It took a few seconds for the monkey to realize that Neither Judy or Nick were as excited as he was. Judy smiled, but it was obvious that, even if she really was happy for the fox, she didn't like the consequences. And neither did Nick.


	10. Back to school

It was the most awkward car drive to work.

Ever.

Nick had picked up Judy first since she lived closer to him. So, when Mark and Nathan jumped in, they immediately felt the tension inside. The fox and the bunny didn't speak at all, they barely greeted the macaques when they entered and their replies to any question were short and automatic. They weren't angry at each other; they had fixed that issue the previous day.

This time, the problem was something else that Mark understood but didn't know how to help them with: Nick was going to become a detective, separating himself from the bunny in terms of work. They probably knew they would see each other after work, on free days and such, but their time enjoying each other at work was coming to an end.

One would think they would want to spend as much time together as possible before that happened but, instead, they weren't talking to each other, making Mark boil in frustration: after the mess caused by Nick jealousy, to let this happen was beyond what he could handle.

After several minutes, they arrived at the ZPD parking, where Nick parked his car and everyone got out, the two mammals on the back visibly faster than they normally would. On their way to the entrance, Judy began to fall behind with her ears droopy. Mark saw then a chance to cheer her up.

The macaque sped up a bit to situate himself by her right side and carefully placed a hand on her left shoulder, in a one-arm hug, smiling at the sudden surprised and embarrassed look of the bunny.

\- Hey, Silk. How do you feel? Does it hurt?

She caressed her injured arm with the other hand, as if by talking about it she remembered her pain.- A little bit. The painkillers the doctor gave me are working, but it still stings sometimes.

\- Well, as soon as today's training ends, you will have the entire day to rest. You could come to my house, now that I think of it.- Added having another idea.- I don't think you should stay alone while you recover, and I bet my mother will kill me when she finds out you have been shot and are not already under her care.

The slight blush she had because of the embrace became a full version in a matter of a second.- B-but there is no need for that! This is not as severe as it looks like!

\- I agree. The doctor was even confident enough to let you go last night instead of this morning so you could come on time, so you must be good enough.- Conceded him, making Judy sigh in relief, which she wouldn't have done if she had seen the very Nick-ish mischievous smile.- So, where do I sleep in your house? The couch?

\- WHAT?

The echo of the entrance hall in the precint returned to her ears and reminded her where she was. Mark, very conscious of the look entering that place hugging the bunny would attract, had also released his embrace and just walked by her side.

\- Why are you so surprised? I just told you my mother will kill me when she finds out. The only way she will forgive me is by taking care of you. Unless you want her to go to your house every day. Believe me, she would do that.

\- Ok, ok! I get it! I will go to your place for a few days.- Said Judy, completely embarrassed by the mental image of Suzie coming to her house every day to check on her.- I'll pick up a few things from home and then go to yours.

\- Perfect! She will be very happy.

\- And so will I.- Judy's voice didn't have the nervous tone anymore. She sounded a little evil.- If I'm going to be at your place, I'll make you massage my shoulders, since I will be exhausted after a long day with this injured arm.

"And here I thought I was smart enough to convince her to come. She has spent too much time with Nick. Not that I complain."- Thought the monkey admitting defeat by raising his hands.- Everything the ill queen wants.

With a victory smile, Judy walked ahead, visibly in a better mood, which was Mark's intention all along. For a while at least she had forgotten about the whole situation with Nick.

\- Slick move, bro.

Looking up, he saw Nathan with a wide grin on his face.

\- What do you mean?- Asked him as if he didn't understand.

\- Oh, little brother, don't try to hide it from me. Maybe I am the last one in the family to notice, but I end up doing it anyway.

\- Don't start you too, Nathan. I don't do that to you.

\- That's because I had never been in your position before, thanks for reminding me.- The taller monkey frowned offended, but Mark knew better.

\- Then you know what to do: new place, new chances to find a girl for you. Get one so I can NOT do it to you.- He said nudging his brother friendly with the elbow, who pushed him away and both laughed.

The four mammals got into the conference room, big enough to hold a large part of the personnel of the precint comfortably. When there was an important case, like a hostage or a kidnapping situation, it was used as a war room. The boards that now were against the walls would be filled with several photos of suspects, lines linking them with motives or evidence; the tables buzzing with phones ringing or officers checking documents with vital information.

Now there were only officers standing up and conversing with each other. The tables, just as the boards, had been piled against the wall to clear up enough space for everybody to walk around without any obstacle, which, with rhinos and elephants around, was something to be grateful for.

When they got in, all the officers started applauding at them, some even whistled.

\- Excellent work yesterday, guys!

\- That's how it's done!

\- Way to go!

\- Wear those bandages with pride, Hopps!

As they understood why everyone was applauding at them, their befuddled minds started working again and responded to their colleagues: Nick with his usual expression and shaking paws, Mark enjoying the attention and fist-bumping with the others, and Judy smiling proudly though a bit nervous.

Nathan stood behind since no-one knew him and he had nothing to do with what had happened. Mark had explained the details from the start of the persecution until Nick and him were allowed to go to the hospital and he was proud of his little brother.

He would not be alone for long, as Mark gestured at him to join them and presented him as his brother to the other officers, telling them he was going to help them during the raid and join the SWAT team shortly after that like he would. The other officers welcomed Nathan to the family and started asking questions, but the door opened again and everyone became quiet.

Chief Bogo came in followed by the most massive and muscular rhino they had ever seen, something to note considering the presence of McHorn in the room, and a normal size raccoon. While the most obvious attribute of the rhino was his size, the raccoon's was his advanced age due to the large amount of silvery hairs around his face and a scar crossing his left eye diagonally from his left temple to his muzzle, rendering said eye blind. But neither of them made him feel maimed or handicapped: while old, he still moved like he was still young, agile and secure, and his white eye made everyone wonder with its rapid movements if it really couldn't see.

\- Atten-HUT! – Higgins' voice served as the cue to every officer in the room, who formed in front of Bogo and the other two. That seemed to please the buffalo.

\- You all know the reason you are here and not on patrol, so I'll be brief. As we speak, we are gathering and analyzing information on the criminal group related to the shooters arrested yesterday. When that step is complete, we will act. So far, we know there are at least five locations we will have to raid, and the operation must be done in all five places at the same time. If we raid only one, the others will get word of it and dismantle before we can get them. That will be a good opportunity to clean the city completely lost. Right now, the ZPD precint 1 counts with twenty SWAT members. That would be more than enough to raid one big place like a storage building, even two, but not five. If all of them were houses it would be possible to make 4 teams of five, but that still wouldn't be enough and is not the case. We need five teams of, at least, ten members per team. The other districts are adding fifteen more, so we are still fifteen more short. That is why you are here. You are going to receive a crash course in SWAT tactics, equipment, procedure, and training, so you can be as prepared as possible to perform as such during the raid. For that, we have here two instructors specialized in SWAT training.

The rhino took one step forward with his hooves behind his back, eyeing everyone from a height only a giraffe could beat.

\- I'm Sergeant Mauler- Presented the massive mammal, with a booming voice clearly used to yell from a long distance away if needed. It would be the stereotypical military camp trainer's voice if he wasn't speaking in a normal tone and not trying to intimidate. Yet.- I will be in charge of the physical training, both to put you in shape and get used quickly to SWAT tactics.

\- Gosh, why they always have those names?

For a moment, Judy thought that she had imagined that, so low the whispering was even for her, but a quick look at her left, where Mark and Nathan stood, confirmed that the first had whispered that to his brother, both smiling.

\- My name is Commander Lacsar, retired officer of the SOTF and present instructor in SWAT theory training.- Said in an elderly but strong voice that would have been even soothing if it weren't for the energy the raccoon used to speak.

If it had been hard to hear Mark's whisper before, it was easy to perceive the sound of many throats gulping at the same time. Judy had no idea what the SOTF was, though it sounded very important, and the looks of her comrades seemed to confirm it.

\- My objective here is to provide you with notions of teamwork, assault procedures, fighting techniques and weapon use that will keep you alive in the coming raid and for the rest of your life.- Continued the elder mammal.- Along with Sergeant Mauler's training, we will give you the tools you need to return alive to your homes after the mission. Also, it will give you a taste of what being a SWAT is. Maybe you will even consider joining permanently.

If he expected some sign of interest to become a SWAT, he didn't show any disappointment when he found none. Even Mark and Nathan, who were already part of that team, were dead serious now.

\- For secrecy reasons, to take all of you to the normal training grounds would not be a good idea.- Intervened Chief Bogo.- The theory lessons will be taken in this room and the physical training in the parking lot of the second basement. It's not the ideal place, but it will have to do. I expect only the best from you.

Several of the officers nodded at their boss, who turned to leave the room.- All yours, commander.- Said to the raccoon before leaving with the sergeant behind him.

\- Very well. I will admit that this situation is not precisely the most favorable for us.- Started the raccoon to the officers in front of him.- We don't know when the raid will take place, not until all the information is analyzed, checked and double checked. What is clear is that this criminal group is probably going to change locations soon. Even after leaving everything as it was, they are going to figure out the trick and will take measures. My guess would be in less than a week. In that time, I cannot deliver several months' worth of training. However, I can teach you enough so you work as similar to a fully trained team as possible.

The commander walked closer to them and then up and down the room in front of the group. That gave Judy the chance to see him up close. He was a few centimeters shorter than Mark and Nick but taller than the bunny. He kept his hands on his back with a straight posture typical of the military command. His uniform was very similar to Bogo's police uniform, but black and with yellow letters on his back that said "SWAT".

\- I never trained anyone that wasn't interested in becoming a SWAT and, even though I am sure your teachers at the academy were hard enough on you, I very much doubt their training is as hard as the one we inflict on our recruits. That is our second disadvantage in this mission: we are on new grounds here. That being said, our work is to protect the citizens of Zootopia. Disbanding this group for good will do just that, at least for a while. I think that goal is enough for all of us to forget that second handicap and give our all to finish this in success. Do you agree?

\- Yes, Sir!- Replied everybody in the room.

\- Good, good. Then, let's begin. And we will do that with a very basic question for all of you: Do you have any idea of what does the SWAT do?

Delgato raised his paw. Lacsar gestured to him with his head to answer.

\- They intervene in the most dangerous situations, those a regular officer shouldn't due to the risk in them. Such as raids to criminal organizations like in this instance, hostages' situations, barricades, terrorist attacks…

\- Wrong.- Interrupted the raccoon, raising the volume of his voice to stop the lion.- Those are the means to achieve a goal. Is your work as a police officer described as arresting thieves, printing parking tickets or controlling traffic?

\- No, Sir.

\- What it is, then?

\- We protect the civilian population from anything that may harm them.

\- Very correct this time! Now, if that is the work of a police officer, what is the work of a SWAT?

No-one tried to answer this time. The only sound in the room was the pacing of the commander. He stopped in front of Nathan and Mark.

\- I understand that you two are already members. Would you mind answering?- Asked gesturing first to the bigger macaque.

\- We protect every mammal, including ourselves, from every possible threat and by any possible mean.

\- Excellent.- Said the elder mammal resuming his pacing.- Now, the two definitions may look very similar, but there are two major differences. Can anyone tell me what they are?

\- It includes those protecting in what they protect?- Tried Fangmeier, though the tigress looked confused.

\- Very good. What else?

\- "By any possible mean"?- Quoted Andersen, understanding as much as Fangmeier did.

\- That is correct. Why are those differences so important? Because they make people go home to their families. It sounds too simple, and I agree, but there is a reason for that. Police officers tend to put themselves in danger in order to protect others. They barge in a house, tranq gun in hand, announcing their presence shouting "ZPD, freeze!" and other things that may end up costing their lives. You are hardwired to do that from training and, on one hand, that is a good thing, it helps to avoid tragedy in many situations, but it also raises mortality in this job too much for my taste.

He stopped again his pacing where he started, looking at them with certain irritation in his eyes, which was very unsettling with that blind eye of his.

\- All this looking up at you will break my neck at this rate. Get two of the tables back there and bring them here: one place it where I am and the other over there, so the smaller ones get higher ground too.

The order was followed quickly and soon he was on the table in front of everybody and Judy, Nick, Nathan, and Mark had jumped on the other.

\- Ah, Much better! Now, SWAT works completely different. Their main focus is protection, as said before, from both normal citizens and themselves. That is accomplished in two ways: first of all, the gear. That is quite obvious, I suppose. We wear Kevlar vests, protectors, helmets, masks in some cases, shields, which are basically our insignia… Even our most offensive gear is made for protection purposes: Flash and smoke grenades, so our opponents can't shoot at us; tear gas, to buy us vital seconds, or even minutes, to position our forces with lesser resistance; our weapons are designed to carry larger rounds of ammo just to keep the enemy hidden longer, even if the accuracy decreases because of that.

\- But SWATs are known as an assault team. Doesn't that mean they are also offensive?- Asked McHorn.

\- A shield can be used to bash too, but that doesn't mean your intention is to hurt but to keep the others in line or away from you. We assault homes of suspected criminals and other places, yes, but the criminals we normally face are not common thieves or brawlers that act on the streets. They know the police is looking for them, to arrest them and put them in a jail. So, to hide is the only way they feel secure while doing harm to innocent civilians. To go after them instead of waiting for them to come out it's the safest way to ensure civilians are not going to get hurt, because these people will strike back if given the chance. Also, when we raid a place we have our objective clear, to detain the suspects, but instead of rushing in, look for the suspects and run after them if they escape, we ensure each step we take inside in is safe for those behind us. That makes us slower, sort of speak, than others, but if there is any obstacle or trap in the way, no one gets hurt. We check every corner, stair, door or hole in a room before moving forward. We don't like to be shot from behind just because someone forgot to check inside the closet. That is why we receive tactical training, so we can move as fast as possible inside a hostile territory with the minimal risks.

The memory of how Mark had explored every room of the building, so methodical but quick in movements, came to Judy's mind. She had felt impressed by that.

\- Doesn't all that precaution give time to the criminals to escape? I though detaining criminals was the point.

A low growl escaped from Lacsar and his gaze hardened.- I thought we cleared up that protecting lives was the point. What good does arresting five idiots selling drugs do if we lose three officers because of traps and gunfire we didn't expect? There are new criminals each day, outnumbering us by many times, but good officers are very hard to come by and need many years of training. So what if they escape? They got lucky, I can afford that. Next time they will be more careful, but we will be on their tail again. If they manage to run from us again, that is fine too. Every time they escape, they will become more anxious, until they make a mistake and end up pawcuffed behind bars. They need to be lucky many times to escape each time, but we only need to be lucky once to get them. And I'll be damned if I am going to let a shrapnel explosive, an ambush or a hidden idiot behind a door take any good mammal's life just to get them one day sooner.

The sound of bones cracking distracted Judy for a moment. Mark had his hands forming very tight fists, like suppressing something. Looking up at his face she saw anger and… guilt? Nathan, by his brother's left, noticed that too.

\- If the room is secure, we move forward; if not, we stay where we are until the thread has been disabled; if it's more than we can handle, we step back.- Continued the commander.- We have the training and we have the equipment. Losing some terrain is a very low price to pay for everybody to go home with their families, and we can always recover it later. I want to make this very clear for all of you: life is the most precious thing in the world. I don't want any of you to risk it unnecessarily, not for a few low-lives, not for completing a mission and not for being heroes. Do you understand?

\- Yes, Sir!

The raccoon nodded pleased with their response and softened his expression, but only a little.

\- Then, let's move forward. Bring that board. We will go through basic teamwork tactics and then you will practice them with Sergeant Mauler in the basement.

…

When the four mammals left the ZPD building the sun was already going down, as tired as the friends were.

Judy, though she had not taken part in the physical training, had observed the whole thing trying to imagine herself doing the same things. That added to the several hours of the tactics theory exhausted her.

Nick was no better. He had gone through police academy with very good results, but SWAT training was as grueling as that old raccoon has said it would be. His legs barely kept him standing and his arms hurt from raising them as is he was holding a weapon for so long.

Mark and Nathan were also tired, but they were already used to it from so many years on Animolia's SWAT team. Nathan even dared to joke about it being a little easy, but the hard look on the fox telling him to shut up or he would be walking home convinced him not to play with fire.

After several hours of learning many different tactics, communication signals and much more, they went to practice them with Sergeant Mauler. While in the conference room he had controlled his voice, in the basement it echoed so many times and so clearly against the walls that Judy could swear she was able to know where the obstacles were with her ears, like she was some kind of bat. 

For the remainder of the day, they practiced in a simulated scenario made with plastic walls forming the internal layer of a house. Since that parking lot was specific for the big vehicles, there was plenty of space to do that. The simulated house was big enough for even McHorn to practice inside, tough Mauler had to oversee everything from outside, something easy for him with his height. 

Only after the sergeant was sure they had "started" to get the hang of it, he allowed them to go home, but with the thread of an even harder training the next day. 

\- Am I glad this day is finally over!- Exclaimed Judy stretching her arm, careful not to tense the other one.- I feel like I've been there for days!

\- Wait until you try the combat training.- Commented Mark.- Not even you will be able to sleep ONLY eight hours and feel fresh the next day.

\- You are trying to scare us, aren't you?- Asked Nick with fear in his face. When his partner didn't answer, he directed his gaze towards Nathan.- Please, tell me he is.

The bigger macaque shook his head, making the fox groan.

\- As soon as I get home, I am going to bed. I doubt I can even drive right now.

\- If you want, I can drive.- Offered Nathan.- We have to go to Judy's first anyway.

\- Why is that?

\- I am staying at their place for a few days.- Explained Judy, looking at Mark while he acted innocently looking away.- Mark though it would be best so they could take care of me while I recover.

The fox and the macaque gazed at each other, sending each other hard looks. That lasted only for a moment and nobody else saw it.

\- That is a good idea. I wouldn't like for you to be alone in your house either.- Said Nick acting normal again.

\- That is what I though too.- Said Mark.

The group arrived at Nick's car. While Mark helped Judy get in the right backseat, Nick took out the keys and gave them to Nathan.

\- Careful with the gearshift, mate. I'll be watching.- Warned the fox gesturing to his eyes and to Nathan and sat in the left back seat, beside Judy, to Mark's dismay, who obviously wanted that place for himself. He hid it though and sat in the copilot's seat.

Since Nathan had never gone before to Judy's building, they gave him directions until they got there. Nick had to admit that the monkey knew how to drive as he never heard any weird noise in the whole trip.

Judy hopped down the car and Mark was about to do the same when Nick's door closed before he had taken off his seatbelt. He had to settle watching the pair go inside the building for Judy's things.

\- Careful, brother.- Warned Nathan when the two macaques were alone in the car.- You should let Nick be the only green-eyed one in the car.

\- Mind your own business, Nathan, or you will end up blue-eyed.- Replied the smaller monkey, with a playful smile to let him know he was just joking. Nathan's response was to mimic sending him a kiss.

…

Nick and Judy had been several minutes preparing the bunny's bag, but they had barely spoken to one another. The fox felt good by winning Mark into accompanying her, but now that they were alone it was like that morning again.

Mark's word echoed in his mind while helping Judy: to stop being so closed in. He was losing his precious time with her because of it. If Nick wanted to enjoy whatever time he had left working with the bunny, he had to start now.

\- Sorry I didn't tell you about applying for detective, Carrots.

Judy stopped gathering her things to listen to his friend, her ears perked up and directed towards him.

\- I actually didn't think they would even consider it, being a fox and all. They may not know my past, but I though what I am alone was enough for them to reject me.

\- You have been working as an officer for a while now, Nick. Why do you think that?

\- Because they are not you, or Mark. I even thought Bogo had doubts about me and only hired me because of you. Not everybody leaves prejudices behind as easily.

\- Then why did you apply? If you were so sure, why try it?

\- For the same reason I wanted to be a scout as a kid: I wanted to be someone others could trust and help them. I love being an officer, Judy, but to be a detective is kind of the top of fighting crime. After that thing with the scouts, I didn't consider it again; but when Mark told me foxes in Animolia are common in that job… I just had to try.

Judy understood that. Nick's life had been one disappointment after another since he was a kid. She had opened a world for him, and it was obvious he wanted to explore everything it had to offer.

Even if it took him away from her.

No more jokes in the cruiser, sharing anecdotes, working side by side against delinquents, trusting each other…

She leaned against Nick's chest and sobbed. The fox caressed slowly her ears.- You bunnies, so emotional.

\- Dumb fox. You always say that.

\- I really do, don't I?- Laughed Nick.- Hey, it is not decided yet. They still can say no. And if they accept me, we will still hang out after work. Or I could take my application back, that is also an option.

\- No, it is not!- Objected Judy separating from him and looking straight in the eyes with a warning look.- This is a big opportunity for you, Nicholas Wilde. Don't you dare waste it because of me!

\- Haha, ok, ok. Understood.

\- I want you to promise me something though.

\- What is it?

\- I want to choose your clothes for your first day.

Silence fell upon them for a few seconds before both mammals started laughing.- Let me guess: you want me to look like a TV show detective, right?

\- It would be appropriate, wouldn't it?- Said Judy and with her healthy arm gestured like she was in a TV show.- Once on the other side of the law, now defending it. A fox joining the force to fight the same crime he was part of. With the help of his colleagues, he will show the city what really is under his fur. FOX-COP! Featuring Nicholas Wilde as Detective Wilde. It has a nice ring to it!

Nick had face-palmed during Judy's representation of an 80's TV show, not able to keep himself from laughing further if he kept watching.

\- Please, I beg you, do not do that in front of Mark. I wouldn't hear the end of it.

She giggled but didn't promise anything.

Shortly after that, both mammals stepped outside of the building, Nick carrying her bag and got into the waiting car. A quick look from Mark told him that they had solved their problem, and he smiled happily for that.

\- Hey, Mark. Have you even seen any detective TV show?- Asked the bunny when they drove away in direction of the macaques' house.


	11. Promises

Judy opened her eyes two seconds before her phone's alarm started beeping and turned it off. All four macaques, especially Suzie, had told her not to worry about waking them with that sound since they also wake up early, but she just couldn't help but not want to disturb them.

She had been sleeping in their house for three nights now, and had to admit that she liked to feel part of a family routine again. Only this time there were only five people living together, not almost four hundred. That was a nice change.

However, the lower number of inhabitants didn't make the bunny feel less at home: the four macaques treated her like one more of their family, not a temporal guest. She was asked to help around in any way she could, and Judy was very happy to oblige. Shana and her mother, who revealed herself as a nurse, insisted of taking daily care of Judy's wound and, after what happened her first day in the house, she would not dare say no.

Mark had not exaggerated when he said his mother would be furious for not telling her about Judy being shot. Judy was no stranger to see worry in the eyes of her parents, mainly because of her work, and they had been very scared the first time she got shot, almost a year ago; but to see someone else's mother worry about her was a first.

…

Flashback

…

The very moment Judy, Mark and Nathan stepped inside the house and Suzie saw her bandaged arm, she started asking questions, becoming more worried the more she heard what had happened during the shooting. When Mark and Judy finished their explanation and the consequences, she grabbed Mark's left ear and pinched it just enough to make her point across, though for Mark it surely hurt quite a bit if his pleadings for mercy and his facial gesture was any indication.

\- Why didn't you tell us she was shot? Haven't we all been through all this before? What did we all agree on that time when your father's friend got stabbed on the hand and the only thing I heard about it was "The police has detained someone, but an officer has been stabbed. There was a lot of blood!"?

\- That no matter who got hurt, we would inform the rest of the family immediately! I know, I know, sorry, I'm sorry!- The image of a bend Mark due to Suzie's pulling of his ear was almost comical enough to make Judy laugh, but she felt a lot of guilt for being the cause all that.

\- And why didn't any of you two do so?- Continued the female macaque, letting his son's ear go and looking at Nathan now who, despite his height and obvious physical superiority compared to his mother, took a couple of steps back.

\- We didn't want you to worry, mom! And I only learned about it last night when Mark came home, she was already at her house by then!

\- It's true, Suzie. It's not that bad, I was able to sleep at home that same night.- Intervened Judy, trying to appease the older female.- I just need a few days of taking it ease to heal. I was put on medical leave and Mark has offered me to stay here a few days.

\- Hmp! Surely because he thought that would save his fur.- Suzie glanced at her youngest son, who was carefully rubbing his ear.- But he knows he should have offered you that YESTERDAY.

Judy saw Mark's Adam's apple go up and down, as if suddenly realizing that.

\- Go to the drugstore and buy the usual medical supplies.- Asked him the elder macaque, now with a softer tone and expression.- I will take a look at it while you come back.

Mark didn't waste any second and fled through the door to do what she asked for. The bunny had not seen Shana's bad side yet, and by what she had heard hoped never to see it, but she understood where did she get it from.

…

End of flashback

…

After that, it was like she had always lived there. They even managed to figure out an order to use the two bathrooms without others having to wait, thanks to Judy of course. Growing up with so many siblings had its perks.

The bunny jumped out of the bed and stretched, being careful about her arm. Then moved it slowly to test the healing process. She still needed to take the painkillers, but only after a wrong movement that made her see the stars. The gauze under the bandage barely caught any blood anymore, even after moving around in bed during the night.

After a quick travel to the bathroom, she got dressed and headed to the living room. To her left, asleep on the couch with only his lower half covered under the blanket, was Mark. He had insisted that Judy slept in his bedroom and he would do so on the couch. Initially, Judy had opposed to that, but the macaque had already taken out bed covers and a blanket for himself.

"I am going to sleep here. You can have either my bed or the floor if you want, but I think that someone should use it since I will not."- Said Mark that first night with a wink to the speechless bunny.

Muffling a giggle at the sound of a soft snore, she looked at her right, where Suzie was already preparing breakfast in the kitchen, the noises coming from there not affecting Mark's slumber at all.

The bunny walked inside and whispered from the doorstep:- Good morning.

Suzie turned and smiled at the sight of Judy, replying also with a low voice.- Good morning, dear. Breakfast?

\- Just coffee, I'm not hungry right now.- Answered Judy walking towards the coffee machine, but even with her back facing the macaque she could feel an intense gaze directed at her.- Ok, a few toasts too, please.

Two pieces of bread were inserted in the toaster by the pleased looking female. The first day Judy met Suzie she already knew it, but since she was living with them it was clear that the elder monkey would not accept a no for an answer.

\- Slept well?

\- I did. Kind of hard not to in that king-sized bed of his.- Commented gesturing with her head to the sleeping monkey, making the other female to laugh softly.

\- With a son like him, that loves to sleep so much, I learned to buy special mattresses for him. When he was little, I had a hard time getting him ready for school. He was always asking to let him sleep, looking at me with his sleepy eyes of his. He was so adorable more than once I was very close to surrendering and let him.

\- But you never did.- Guessed the bunny.

\- Of course not, but he thinks I did a couple of times.- Said Suzie with a mischievous smile that peaked Judy's curiosity.

\- How so?

Suzie shortened the distance between them and spoke like they were conspiring.- He was very small back then and didn't know what "free days" meant, so on some of those days the kids get school-free I pretended to try to wake him up like always but then allowed him to sleep longer, saying that he could skip school that day. When we woke up a while later, he would come to me and give me the sweetest hug and kisses you can imagine. Mark wouldn't leave my side or stop hugging me every chance he got, even when my husband tried to bribe him with cookies.

\- Awww, that is so adorable!- Exclaimed the bunny, trying to keep her voice down, before changing to an accusing look.- And very naughty of you.

\- Oh, please, he never found out. By the time Mark learned about those free days at school, sadly the same year I started doing that, he didn't remember it. So, no harm was done!

\- And you got free kisses and hugs for a while.

\- After two kids reaching the age where a hug in public is punishable by death, a mother learns to value those things when they happen and tries to get them any chance she gets.

Both females giggled as softly as they could, but some mumbling and turning from the couch warned them and stopped, still with a wide smile on their faces.

\- Say, Judy, I normally don't ask about these things, especially after Rhoan died, but…- The change of tone of her voice, from happy and delighted to worried and serious, shocked the bunny, forcing her to pay attention.- This raid you are training for, how dangerous is it?

Judy left the coffee cup she was holding on the counter and sighed. What could she say? And more importantly, how? She herself didn't know. By reflex, she turned her gaze to the sleeping macaque, wondering what had he explained to Suzie and what was she supposed to say, if anything at all.

\- He has just explained the basics of it.- Said the elder macaque, as if she had read Judy's mind.- Whenever there was an important situation they had to attend, they told me a bit about it, so I could be prepared. This time… They have kept something from me, something I should know.

The bunny understood. She had called her parents the next day after she started living with Suzie and the others and, after almost thirty minutes of hearing what an irresponsible daughter she was for not telling them about being shot, she had explained them about the raid. Just enough for them to understand the importance of it, but also withholding the details of it. Since the first reaction from her parents had been to beg her not to go, especially after being shot, it was obvious that not telling everything was the right call. Judy didn't know Suzie enough to predict her actions but, if her own parents were any indication, the moment she knew the severity of things she would not let Nathan and Mark go, or she would be a nervous wreck until they came back home.

What could she tell Mark's mother without being too much? Would Mark be angry at her if she gave Suzie the information she was asking?

\- Judy, please, I need to know what my boys are getting into this time.- Begged the macaque, for the first time since Judy met her looking as what she really was: a worried to death mother, tired of losing so many things throughout her life.

\- As far as I know, this is the first time these measures have been taken. To give regular officers a crash course in SWAT training to perform as such with such little time is unheard of. But it is not because this raid is more dangerous than others. The fact is we don't know how dangerous it is. We are going to assault five different places at the same time and the ZPD has only twenty trained SWAT officers, that is not enough to ensure their safety if we spread our forces so thin. We don't know what is waiting for us in each place. Could be only two or three criminals making deals without any of their merchandise around or could be an army with enough firepower to control the whole city for all we know. The point of this training is for the untrained and inexperienced officers to fill the holes on each team, so whatever we face there we will come back.

Suzie had kept her eyes on her son during Judy's explanation, looking gradually more relaxed as the bunny spoke. She was still worried, that was very obvious and natural, but she was not as anxious as before.

\- Thank you, Judy.- She said giving the leporid a hug.- Just promise me one thing, please.

\- Sure, anything.

\- Take care of my son. Both of them if you can, but don't let anything happen to Mark.

For a few seconds, Judy was silent, still in Suzie's embrace. Of course she would help Mark and Nathan in any way she could, but what the macaque was asking was something she didn't know if she was able to do.

Before she began to form an answer, some movement from the living room forced the females to separate and act as normal as possible. Mark was awake, sitting on the couch and rubbing his eyes, giving his lazy brain time to start up. By the time he looked to her mother and friend, the first was back to preparing breakfast and the other was drinking her coffee, acting like they have been chatting about anything except their work.

\- Morning. How long have you been up?

\- The question is, how long did you intend to sleep?- Asked her mother, back to her usual mood.- A few more minutes and you would not have time to take a shower.

Mark looked at her with a "I'm-so-sleepy-I-am-not-going-to-even-try-to-reply-that" look and started walking towards them, dressed with a white cotton shirt and short pajama trousers.- I will take the shower after breakfast. Now I need something to wake up or I will fall asleep on my feet in the shower.

\- Wouldn't be the first time, honey.- Commented casually Suzie, making Judy turn her face away from mark to hide that she was trying not to laugh.- But if you are going in later, I'll wake up Nathan to shower now and then I'll get dressed to buy groceries when you leave. Breakfast is ready, so dig in.

On her way to Nathan's bedroom and taking advantage that Mark had sat down on a chair near the table, Suzie paused for a moment and gave her son a hug from behind. Though a bit surprised, he returned it the affection before she resumed her way.

With her coffee in one paw and a pile of toasts on a plate in the other, Judy sat by her friend's left, trying not to think about what happened moments ago.

\- Normally I would ask if you slept well, but your snores from before have already answered that.- Joked the bunny.

\- I do not snore, Silk. I have a recording to prove that. I may have a strong breathing, but snore as in…- He made an exaggerated snore-like sound that almost made Judy choke with her coffee.- … That I do not do.

\- Why would you have a recording of that?- Asked her with curiosity.

\- My brother. He broke his bed three years ago and we had to share my bed for a couple of days. He said he couldn't sleep because of me, that I snored a lot.

\- And it was true!- Said Nathan's voice from the hallway on his way to the bathroom, obviously having overheard Mark's anecdote when he came out of his room.

\- Keep walking, Nathan.- Warned the younger sibling, in vain.

\- Don't let him fool you, Judy! He sounds like a boar enjoying a mud bath!

\- I will tell Swinestone you said that. He may have a different opinion on that subject.

Nathan must have made some mocking gesture to his brother, because Mark reclined his chair precariously on its posterior legs and stuck his tongue out in his direction before a door was heard opening and closing.

\- Don't you ever stop doing that? I've seen you together when I came to your house for a movie and now for three full days straight and you still look like BFFs of a TV show instead of like brothers! Don't you ever argue?

\- Doesn't any of your three hundred and sixty-four siblings treat you like that too? I would be surprised if you didn't have a best sister when you lived with your parents. This is just the same.- Replied the macaque drinking some orange juice and taking some toasts from the plate.

\- I did have a sister like that, I still do, but we have never been like that. I have even pulled her ears from time to time, and she mine too.

\- What can I say? We get along. I think our last disagreement was… Wow, about two years ago, now that I think about it. Before our father died.

Judy was expecting some sad look on Mark's face at the mention of his father, even if for just a moment before they changed the subject. Instead of that, he became deep in thought with a serious look.

\- You ok, Mark?

He came back to reality, surprised that he had disconnected like that.- Yeah, I'm fine. I just have a few things on my mind right now.

\- Like what?- Asked the bunny. When he hesitated, she pushed on.- You know you can tell me anything.

\- You actually want to know more dark secrets from this family? I thought you had enough for a lifetime.- Mark tried to avoid the subject with a joke, but she seemed determined and became serious again.- Look, you have taken too much weight already, with my mother and all. You don't have to be our confident for any small problem we have.

\- I doubt friendship works like that. If I have problems of my own, do I have to tell you some of them and keep other for myself? Or do you expect me to trust you with all of them?

The macaque sighed, admitting defeat.- I thought I was the one that gave good advice.

\- And you are, but sometimes you too need someone to rely on.- Said the bunny, smiling at him. He exhaled again, as if gathering some strength.

\- This is one of the things I beg you not to tell anyone, especially my brother. If you haven't seen us argue before, this may be something that would make us fight.

Judy nodded, accepting the condition. It had to be really important if it had to remain a secret.

Mark put his hands together under his chin and supported his head with his elbows on the table, still unsure how to explain this. After a few seconds, he decided to just say it directly and explain properly after that.

\- I am considering not to join the SWAT team after the raid.

Judy was right: it WAS important. As far as she knew the macaque, he had always worked as a SWAT and intended to join Zootopia's team as soon as possible, yet now he was saying that he had changed his mind.

\- But, why? I thought that was what you wanted!

\- So did I, Silk. I thought that since the first day I became a SWAT. But things have happened these past few days and I began wondering if that is still true.

\- What things?- Asked his friend.

\- Remember the speech the Commander gave us the first day? How he defined our work, our real goal during a mission?

She nodded.- He summed it up with "to ensure everyone goes home safely, in any way possible".

\- In Animolia, that is the same: to protect each other, civilians or comrades; to take the fewer risks possible, even to let the criminals escape if needed so long as we all come back alive. We all have that hardwired from the first day we start training, and is almost a dogma we repeat each day.

So far, Judy couldn't see what was the problem. Mark had done precisely that from the first day. Most recently, he had risked getting shot in the storage building so Nick and herself could retreat safely.

Then, she got it. She saw the reason he was considering not to join the team.

\- I see you understand it.- Said mark, noticing Judy's expression.- In the storage building, I acted like a SWAT, forgetting that I was not at the moment, and neither are you or Nick. We were not prepared to act, yet I didn't notice until Bogo told us to retreat. As regular officers, and with a situation that dangerous, we should have stayed around the structure and covered the exits until we had more support. I led us all in, underequipped.

\- Even if that is true, it was a mistake. That is no reason to…

\- Yes, it was a mistake.- Interrupted Mark.- I know that, mistakes happen. But that got me thinking if I am really SWAT material. Up till now, I've been with my father and brother, working together and covering each other's backs. We did our work and, if I made a mistake, they would help me out. When my father died, Nathan became my support there. He would pull me back into formation if I advanced too fast, told me to wait behind a wall until it was the right time… In that building he wasn't there, I had no-one to tell me to slow down. You trusted me because I am SWAT and have experience in those situations. The result was you getting shot.

\- But I am fine! I have been shot before, this is nothing like it! It's barely a scratch!

\- Not the point, Judy. I am not always going to be depending on my brother, nor I want to. At some point, I'll have to be able to stand on my own feet. If I can't, if I am going to keep doing this mistakes that may or may not lead friends to their deaths, it is better if I step out. In any case, that is not the only reason.

\- What is it then?

Mark was about to answer but the sound of a door opening made him reconsider. A few seconds later, Suzie appeared in the living room, dressed with jeans and a turquoise sleeveless shirt.

\- You have barely eaten anything!- The usual smile on her face turned into a frown at the sight of the untouched food.- Don't make me spoon-feed you, I am very capable of that.

\- Believe me, she is.- Said Mark biting on a toast with butter and marmalade, Judy imitating him a second later.

\- That is better.- Said Suzie looking pleased, though none of the younger mammals relaxed yet.- I am going to get some groceries. I guess you are leaving soon so, if you want to eat dinner tonight, I better not find anything left from breakfast when I come back. Understood?

\- Yes, mom.- Answered Mark for both of them, smiling at her mother. With a last goodbye to the pair, Suzie left through the door.

Once the macaque left, Judy looked back at Mark to continue with the conversation, but Mark stopped her.

\- I'll tell you the rest later but, just so you know, I haven't decided yet. I am just thinking about it. And in case I finally choose not to join, it's not like I am going to leave the force, I would simply be a regular cop. It's just a big decision for me, that is all.

The bunny stared at him for a moment before sighing.- Ok, I understand it. Just don't rush any decision.

\- I promise.- Said Mark, putting at ease both Judy's and his own worries… At least for a while.  



	12. Know your enemy

In the beginning of times, when mammals where still savage in nature but evolution had already given them certain intelligence, they believed in superior beings that guarded them in some way. Simple beliefs, such as a spirit of the river, of the rain or the sun. In their imagination, they were represented either with the same appearance as themselves or of creatures benevolent to them.

Ages passed and though predator still feasted on prey, believes changed. Each species had one all-mighty deity to be revered, still shaped as the very animals that prayed them for favors, those being a good hunt or a safe return depending on the side.

Then came the time where predators and prey became a single community, trying to better themselves and forget the hate and savage behavior of their ancestors. At some point, a new religion raised, with a shape-less being that benefited everyone who walked the right path, one of acceptance and mutual respect.

In present times, religion has been reduced to a small part of the population due to advance of science and the teachings of respect and cooperation coming from parents and logic rather than from an invisible creature.

While none of the four friends believed in the existence of any deity, be the modern one, any of the most ancient or any other for that matter, they all were thanking to whatever cosmic force had granted them an easy day on their training.

Instead of several hours of theory memorizing protocols, assault, defense and retreat tactics and then another few more hours of physical training until exhaustion or Sergeant Mauler found it acceptable, whichever came first, they were at the shooting practice room with both instructors present. Lined up along the wall were many different kind of protective gear and accessories, tools, grenades and many different weapons, including, to Judy's shock, bullet based ones. The tables they were exposed on were higher for the big mammals and lower for the smaller ones, like Judy and the rest. Of course, the equipment was also their size.

At the other side of the room, where the targets were usually placed hanging from rails on the ceiling, were many big vertical black bags. Some were against the back wall, other in the middle and a few were so close to the shooting cubicles that could be touched if you stretched enough.

Both the instructors were in the room: Lacsar with his usual attire and Sergeant Mauler fully geared with the SWAT suit, protectors and many other accessories. If with his normal uniform he already was imposing, now the gigantic rhino looked like he could perfectly take one of the hideouts by himself.

It seemed that, instead of running around the basement, running simulations or practicing fighting moves, they were going to learn about the different equipment the SWAT used in their operations. Even if it still implied practicing and learning, it had to be easier than what they had to do the past three days.

\- Now that you are all here, I bet you understand what this is all about.- Started Commander Lacsar, getting instantly the attention of the room, and walking along the tables as he spoke.- What you see on the tables is the equipment that SWAT teams use depending on the situation: Kevlar vest, knee protectors, gloves special for each situation, helmets, riot suits, shields, mini and big rams, rappel gear for extraction and rescue missions, gas masks, light sources and a large etcetera. Here is only a fraction of the full list of tools whose function is to protect us and the innocent civilians. Then we have our weaponry, such as flash grenades, tear gas, close-combat weapons like batons or knifes, the standard issue dart gun that you already use, the tactical issue that you WILL use, dart rifles, TASER guns and a few more.

The raccoon stopped in front of the tables showing the lethal weapons, making a pause to let the officers take a good look.- Also, you may have noticed that there are fire weapons here. As an old saying goes, "If you know yourself and know your enemy, you need not fear the result of a hundred battles". We know our equipment, but theirs is not so commonly known. Sure, the basis is clear: they pull the trigger, the bullet comes out and pierces our bodies, sometimes making holes on our internal organs, some others causing death. That is about as much as the common population, and many present here, knows. These are here to change that. I am not saying you will be using them, nor that I want you to get comfy around them. I want you to know what they are, how do they work, anything that might help you face them, if and when the time comes, and not become a corpse in the process. Remember, these weapons are the very reason why we still use Kevlar vests and reinforced shields after so many years of the GD07.

While a couple of the officers nodded in understanding, the rest seemed confused at the mention of such thing. However, the commander did not explain it and just grabbed one of the pistols on the table, pulled the slide once and shot the nearest of the bags, one that was inside a cubicle and that Judy and the others didn't see. The sound, while they expected it to be loud, the surprise and the echo of the room made everyone jump and even take a step back. After the initial surprise, they saw the hole made on the bag. It was enough for Nick to plug a finger inside.

\- As you can see, the bullet is so fast it cannot be seen through its flight to the target, so there is close to zero time for dodging it, unlike it happens with darts. It can penetrate very hard hides, go through the organs it finds in its way and lodge itself inside one of them. Sometimes it even has enough strength to make an exit hole on the other side of the body, creating another wound the blood can escape through.

The raccoon got close to the bag and pulled the zipper on one side to reveal the contents of it. A transparent block of some kind of plastic product made possible to see the trajectory of the bullet, now resting in its insides.

\- This bags are made to mimic the consistency and resistance of skin, while the interior does the same with muscles, organs and such. This model simulates the body consistency of medium-sized mammals, such as lions or tigers. The bullet has reached deep into the "body", potentially damaging a few organs on its path. And this is one of the "little ones".

After closing the bag, he left the gun on the table, grabbed another, considerably bigger and more dangerous looking and pulled the trigger. The shot was way louder than anything the officers in the room had heard before, and the recoil made the Commander lose balance for a moment. The resulting hole not only was way bigger than the previous one, but the bullet had gone completely through the bag and exited on the other side, making another hole on the separation of the cubicle and ending its flight on the floor.

\- This one is, thankfully, not as common as the other gun, but you don't want to find one pointing at you. If you get shot on your torso or abdomen with this, chances of survival are very slim. And, yet again, it's not the worst of all. This are "easy" to avoid being a victim of. The trajectory is straight, so by standing out of their way at all moment you usually remain safe.

That gun returned to its former place, only to be replaced by another kind of weapon neither Nick or Judy had seen before: looking like two thumb-wide pipes attached to a stock, it was about one head shorter than the raccoon. At least, the version for small mammals, that is.

Lacsar positioned it against his right shoulder, the right leg behind him for support, and shot it against the bag.

Almost as loud as the second gun from before, this shot left many of the presents shocked: not one but several holes had appeared on the bag, and none of them had exits on the other side.

\- This one is a shotgun. It is a short to medium-ranged nightmare. You can see that the barrels are wider than that of a gun. That is because it does not fire a bullet, it fires several little metal pieces called "pellets". Its purpose is to cause as much damage as possible on whatever it is in front of it, be it a living being or even a wall, in which case chances are that whatever is behind it will get hit too. The pellets don't fly all straight in the same direction, they spread in a wide angle. At long distances, it's hard to hit anything; at short distances… it's hard to tell anyone how it feels to be shot with it.

While he deposited the weapon on the table, no one dared to speak. They all understood the danger of fire weapons way before this demonstration, but this had showed them HOW dangerous they were. Nick looked briefly at Mark and Nathan, two veteran SWAT members that had probably faced criminals with such weapons. He couldn't but admire theirs and other SWATs like Grizzoli or Rhinowitz's courage.

\- Later on, you will grab them, touch them, examine them as you please. Don't worry, there is no ammo left. We only order a very small amount of them so the recruits can see, just like you did, the effects of these weapons, and there aren't made anymore until next time.

\- But there IS someone still making them. Isn't that illegal?- Asked McHorn.

\- It is.- Replied Sergeant Mauler behind them, speaking for the first time that day.- That is why the only company manufacturing them is the same one that makes the tranq darts and weapons for us. It has the permission of City Hall to make them only for instances like this one. It is a way of not forgetting what we are up against. The same happens with these fire weapons, they are the only "legal" ones in Zootopia.

\- So, all the weapons and ammunition used by the criminals out there are made by themselves. But don't dismiss them as "possibly faulty" or "handcrafted".- Continued the commander.- If we recently got word of five places inside the city where there might be armed criminals, one must understand that it is only the tip of the iceberg. Chances are that there are hidden places in the city or the outskirts where criminal organizations craft weapons as precise as these ones. They don't have the luxury of building industrial mounting systems, which is in our favor, but still there are too many weapons around.

The instructors let a few moments of silence to fell on the officers so the reality of the world could sink in. As Chief Bogo said once to Judy, "The world has always been broken. That's why it needs good cops". In some way or another, every police officer realizes that at some point. This was a taste of how broken it was.

\- Now, let's get some training done.- Said Lacsar in a stronger tone, to wake up everyone from their thinking. He came closer to the table with the SWAT weaponry.- The weapon you are mostly going to use is the rifle. That one over there is a TR-15, ideal for operations in short to medium range, more specifically inside houses or similar structures as a means to provide cover and support. The other one at its right is the SR-4, more fitted for target suppression. Contrary to normal tranq guns you have used so far, instead of a compressed air-propelled dart they use hardened spheres with tranquilizers and propelled with highly compressed air. Their size is much smaller than the common dart, which allows us to store them in a compartment called "magazine"…- he pressed a button on the side of the weapon and a compartment detached from the underside of the rifle, revealing a lot of small seed-like spheres inside organized in a row.- …and continually shoot them until we need to reload. The spheres can reach about the same distances as darts can, but they are harder to see and dodge due to the speed and being so small. Instead of being injected, the tranquilizer is absorbed by the skin when released on impact. It takes more impacts than a normal gun to affect a mammal, but you don't need to reload every time you shot, no matter if you hit your target or not. That is a great advantage.

\- Now, you will have turns trying them on the bags at different distances. That way you will see how the rifles work and get used to them.- Mauler got the center stage this time in front of two cubicles with a few boxes at one side containing those "magazines".- After you have tried them, inspect the protection gear and try some on if you want. I will explain its uses beyond the simple defensive ones.

While Lacsar and Mauler started giving turns to their comrades, Judy turned to Mark and Nathan with confusion on her face.

\- What is that GD07 he mentioned before? I don't recall that from the academy.

Nick, who also didn't understand it, showed the same interest on the subject as his friend.

\- Well, it's not exactly required for the job to know about it.- Said Mark to both partners.- It is a part of the world's history, needed for an historian, a teacher or something like that, but not exactly required for a police officer. Do you remember what I explained about the SOTF?

Judy nodded. She had asked about it the first night she stayed in Mark's home after Lacsar's introductory speech. The SOTF as short for "Special Operations Tactical Force", an elite military squad that took very dangerous missions both inside and outside the country. Rescue, counter-terrorism, infiltration, reconnaissance, hostage extraction… They handled anything the normal military couldn't. Commander Lacsar seemed to have been a commanding officer of that squad.

Of course, that was back in the time the nations still had wars going on, about forty or fifty years ago. Now, while wars where a thing of the past, the squad still existed but only just in case something important happened, the same reason why Zootopia still had an army, albeit very reduced compared to those times.

\- Even after the nations declared global peace, there were many groups that opposed it.- Continued explaining mark.- They were menacing to start another war by themselves so, in order to avoid that, all nations signed a series of laws that applied to all of them. They were called "Global Decrees", GD for short. They were meant to ensure that the peace between nations could not be endangered and for citizens to live safe. One of those decrees, the seventh, hence GD07, was that no weapon designed with lethal potential, be it with defensive or offensive purposes, could be manufactured, traded or used. The GD is the reason the only fire weapons that exist right now are those the criminals use and the ones you see here. All others were destroyed and their manufacturing process got classified.

\- And the military and security forces got stuck with tranq guns while those groups still had fire weapons?- Asked the fox.- How did they took care of those extremists?

\- Those groups ended disbanding by themselves.- Answered Nathan this time.- the GDs had a secondary effect of the populations. Since they ensured their safety to the point of allowing them to believe in real and pacific lives, anyone that could take that away from them, even if their reasons were at some point akin to their beliefs, they were completely rejected. Without support of their people and no more weapons at their disposal, they were forced to surrender.

\- Wow. And to think all that happened when my parents were little.- Said Judy, impressed by all that happening in a world she had believed for so long to be peaceful, despite the hate against some species.

\- Our father was skeptical about how long the GDs would last. The reason he became an officer was to be able to protect his family in case all started again.- Said Nathan, looking at how Fangmeyer and Higgins were shooting at their targets.- Good thing he was wrong.

After what they had heard, Nick and Judy had to agree with that.

\- I would like to know how is it that there are still fire weapons around if the method to make them is classified.- Wondered the fox, grinning slightly when Fangmeyer missed a shot and she reacted very offended.

\- There were people that knew guns inside out by heart. If any of them happened to be on the wrong side of the law, he or she could perfectly give the information to others. Maybe even sell the method for a lot of money.- Guessed Mark.

\- Hopps, Wilde, your turn!- Lacsar's voice called for the pair and they got into the cubicles. Before entering, the raccoon stopped Judy, looking concerned.

\- How is your wound? You think you are capable of using a rifle?

The bunny flexed her injured arm a few times. Just as that morning, it hurt but not very much. At least for a while, she should be able to hold the gun.

\- I think so, Sir. I am ready to try.

The commander nodded, pleased to see her determination. The calling of one of the other officers asking to make some question about the equipment left him with the dilemma of how to help without leaving Judy alone. Gazing over the monkeys solved the problem.

\- Rhesus, come and help hopps. Instruct her how to aim with this kind of weapon until I am back.

\- Yes, Sir.- Responded Mark who walked to her friend, not without a nudge from his brother and hearing a throaty giggle from him.

Judy was already grabbing the weapon and feeling its weight on her paws. She expected it to be heavier than the tranq gun she had been using, but she feared that it would be more than she could lift for long periods of time.

\- Everything ok?- Asked the macaque behind her. She stubbornly nodded and tried to accommodate it against her body.

Mark observed her position and started correcting it.- Turn your body a little more, offer your side to your objective. That way you will be harder to hit. Bend your knees a little and position your right leg behind for support. The stock must be against the shoulder, directly where you feel the articulation. If you press it against the claviculae, you might crack it with the recoils. The shoulder can handle it better.

She tried doing it, but she was having more than one problem at the moment: her injured arm didn't feel as strong as she though it would be. It didn't hurt more than normal, but the four days of not using it at all had left it somewhat weak. Also, having in her hands that rifle had her imagining herself in a mission as a SWAT. The problem was, unlike when Mark had commented her to become one, the image was not as appealing.

She was imagining herself shooting those tranq pellets to faceless mammals who where shooting many more bullets at her than her at them. She had faced armed mammals before, she had even been shot and it was ok, but now she suddenly realized, as if all this time she had been blinded by the prospect of "acting" like a SWAT, that the criminals she was going to face were way more dangerous. A simple gun would probably be the least of her worries during the raid.

The bunny had faced even five thieves at the same time by herself, either unarmed or with a knife at much. All of them were normally of her line of vision, allowing her do dodge easily. Now, it would be different: they would be hidden, lurking in a corner, behind something... and all armed and very willing to kill without hesitation. And if things went badly…

Judy shook her head, trying to push all those feelings away. She was a police office, she had trained a lot to get there, worked hard to be recognized as something more than a bunny. This was a more dangerous mission than what she was used to. So what? It's not like she was going to face it alone. There will be many other friends with her, protecting her as much as she will protect them. They were training hard for this situation. It was not risk-free, but being an police officer wasn't anyway.

Still, she couldn't help trembling while holding the rifle and trying to aim to the bag in front of her.

Out of nowhere, Judy felt Mark lean against her in a sort of embrace, manually making the changes and helping her hold the weapon high.

\- Aim with both eyes, not with one as much as you feel like doing so. With one you make the line between you and the target, the other helps correcting how high or low you are aiming with the end of the rifle. Use your left hand to move it around and hold the weight while the right one is relaxed on the trigger. If you tense up, it will be hard to stop shooting and you may also shoot unintentionally.

Judy was hearing the instructions and trying to move as he was explaining, but her mind was more focused on the fact that she was in his arms. Nick had hugged her before in a similar manner, and had also share some hugs with the monkey, but it felt very different the way he was doing now, like completely covering her frame with his toned body. His hands, obviously even for the bunny, were covering hers to teach her how to move, but the touch sent shivers down her spine. Since he had stated clearly his intentions to her and they had dated once, feeling him over her like that made her nervous.

\- Are you thinking about our next date?

Judy's ear shot up in surprise as she pulled the trigger by accident and the weapons shot a one of the pellets and missed the target, her face completely red.

\- W-what? Why would I be thinking of that now?- Asked in a low voice, not wanting the other officers to hear them.

\- I didn't mean if you were thinking about it NOW, but in general.- Replied him, his face not changing at all, except for a hint of a grin on the right corner of his mouth.- Except for this morning, we haven't been alone much lately. Seemed a good moment to ask a simple question for me.

\- Well, it is not. I don't want the whole precint to know about this.

\- I see. I suppose you are right. And there isn't much to talk about, now that I think about it. I could just invite you to that restaurant again. You seemed to like it.

Another missed shot and a groan from the bunny.- We already agreed that we would go to another place and that I would invite you. You gave me your word of it.

\- Oh, that's right. I forgot about that.

Judy didn't believe that even for a moment, and it showed by the incredulous smile in her face.- Sure you did.

\- Then, what do you have in mind?- Insisted the monkey.- Do you know a good place we could go?

\- Mark, stop. This is not the place.- Asked her starting to feel some annoyance building up inside of her.

\- Sorry, Silk. I just wanted to help.

\- Well, you are not helping.

\- I disagree.- Said Mark with confidence. The bunny turned her head to look at him, not understanding. He was smiling, although his eyes showed a sad understanding.- You stopped trembling a moment ago.

Judy looked at her hands holding the rifle. He was right. He wasn't even placing his hands on hers anymore, he only kept them close without making contact, allowing her to move freely.

Mark had distracted her from her personal turmoil, at least temporarily. He had noticed it.

Had he felt the same at some point? Was that the reason he was able to detect her distress?

\- Commander! May I have a word with you, Sir?

Judy focused again on her whereabouts, finding Mark talking with the old raccoon.

\- Go ahead.

\- Officer Hopps seems to have had a problem while lifting the rifle. I ask permission to go to the infirmary and check the stitches.

\- Granted. Return as soon as you are done.- Replied the commander. With a nod, Mark turned and gestured to Judy to follow him. The bunny did so, not understanding what was that about.

Once outside, they were headed for the infirmary, until the macaque opened the door leading to the common office, where the desk of all the officers were. Since everybody was either doing patrol or at the training, the room was empty.

\- Why did you bring me here, Mark?- Asked Judy.

\- You said it yourself: that was not the place.

That did not help her understand.- What do you mean? Wait, you want to speak NOW and HERE about the date? Is that what you brought me here for?

\- No, Judy. That wasn't the place for you to have a breakdown.

"So, he knows."- Thought Judy.- You took me out of the room so I could freak out in peace?

\- Yes, that's it.- Mark was not smiling now. He was dead serious, though also calm.- What are you afraid of, Judy?

\- I am not…

\- What are you afraid of?- Repeated the monkey, his tone not changing in the slightest.

The bunny hesitated. She understood that the intentions of her partner were to help her, but she felt that all that was unnecessary.

\- Look, I thank you for what you are trying to do, really, but I am ok.- Tried to assure him, but his expression didn't change.

\- I just lied to a Commander. You think I would do that if you were ok?

\- No, you wouldn't, I know.- Admitted Judy avoiding his eyes.- Let's just forget about this, ok? We still have a lot of training to do and I am too far behind to miss even more.

She started walking to the door until Mark's voice stopped her.

\- If whatever you are terrified of, whatever you were imagining back there, happens during the raid, I won't be able to help you like I can now. You will have to deal with it face to face and with any consequences that come with it. If you freeze with a gun aiming at you, if you doubt on firing your tranq rifle, if you don't move out of the way in time, someone might get hurt. Maybe even killed.

Judy heard him walking towards her, stopping close enough of her to place a hand on her shoulder.- You were there for me when I was low because of my mother. Let me be here for you now, let me help you.

The paw she had on the doorknob, ready to open the door, left it. The bunny turned to face her friend, letting him see how scared she was.

\- I don't know what happened, Mark. I was just fine until I took that rifle and tried to aim with it. I started to imagine myself in the middle of the mission, bullets flying around, shouting, me in a hall and criminals about to shoot directly! I-it was like… not understanding how serious this really was until I had that gun in my paws! Like I've been stupidly blind this whole time!- Judy began pacing up and down, speaking fast, trying to get it all out, and pulling her ears from time to time while Mark stood there in silence.- Suddenly I realized that this was not a common intervention where the criminals run away from us or face us but we kick their buts easily, but a situation where the criminals kill you, in cold blood, without any regret or second thought! How stupid have I been for not to figure the severity of it the moment Bogo told us! He even asked your brother to give us a hand, took measures unheard of for this raid and even assigned the real SWAT members to patrol our shifts so we could be trained!

The monkey said nothing, allowing her to say everything she needed

\- And now, after three days of watching you train and finally being able to joining you, when I get to prepare myself to be part of the team and help the city, I become afraid of going! I am a police officer, I know what risks are involved in this job! I could die persecuting a thief too, or a car can hit me or many other things! Why am I afraid of dying now? I wanted to become an officer knowing that possibility existed, trained accepting that it might happen! I accepted the badge with that in my mind! Every day I went out patrolling I knew there was danger! I was on top of a train at full speed, with Bellwether's minions wanting to kill me and Nick and another train was coming from the opposite direction! How can I be so scared right now?

Judy leaned against the wall and let herself fall to the ground, suddenly feeling week. She wanted to just stay there and cry, she was about to, but at the same time she felt lighter, like she had lifted a weigh she didn't knew was there.

Mark sat close beside her and embraced her frame with his long right arm, pulling her against him.- Judy, you are one of the bravest woman I have ever met, that list includes my own mother. You are scared, that is fine. It is normal to be scared. I am too, and probably everyone inside this building is.

\- I don't see them freaking out like I just did.- Interrupted her with her head resting against his shoulder.

\- You have been a couple of minutes rambling with barely enough time to breath. Will you let me talk for a moment?- Complained the monkey, which made Judy giggle a bit.- So, as I was saying, everyone is scared. But each one has its own way to deal with fear, just as you do. You are impulsive, the moment there is a situation…- He snapped his fingers in front of her.- … you just hit the gas against the floor and face it. You don't usually give yourself enough time to think of how dangerous a situation is until it's over, and by then there is no point in thinking about it.

\- Are you calling me reckless?- Accused the bunny raising her head to look at him, but found him gazing at her and desisted.- Sorry, go on.

\- You know there are risks in this job, so you don't give fear time to get a hold of you before it's over. This time, you are given time to get used to the idea of this raid and what it entails. You knew it is way harder and more dangerous than what you normally do, but you were still in "off" mode. The moment you picked up the rifle, it became real to you and fear caught you. You are afraid of dying or that anybody gets killed. That is normal, healthy even. It keeps us alert when we are on work, but we must be careful not to let it control what we do.

\- "The only thing we must fear is fear itself".- Recited Judy, remembering herself saying those exact words.- I can believe I said that to my parents when I came to Zootopia and I have not applied it to myself.

\- I am going to let that interruption pass since it actually helped with my point, but don't get used to it.- Judy hit softly the chest of the macaque with her fist, accepting the joke.- The important question right now is if you still want to come to the raid.

\- What do you mean?- Asked Judy, shocked by what she heard.

\- If you think you will freeze there, if you won't be able to perform, you must know it before you go. There is people that will depend on your abilities and support. If you are there but just stand on the spot, rooted like a tree, you get everyone else in danger, and let's not forget that you become an easy target.

\- You want me to drop out of this?- Believing that she had understand what he meant, Judy stood up, releasing herself from his arm, and faced him, anger very clear in her eyes.- You want to abandon my responsibility as an officer?

\- To be honest, as Mark, your friend…- He was going to add something else, but decided to change it in the last moment.-… and someone who cares about you, I do want you to drop out, yes.

Judy looked at him outraged, feeling betrayed by someone she trusted. She had never expected him to say something like that.

\- I want you safe, I want you never to get hurt.- Continued Mark, unaffected by how his friend was looking at him.- But as Mark Rhesus, still a SWAT and, even if it seems contradictory, also as your friend, I want you to come with us. I want you beside me, covering my back, because I trust you. But I need to be sure you are indeed going to cover my back. You understand.

All the anger had dissipated in a moment. He was right. She knew he trusted her, that was the very reason they were in that room instead of Mark simply reporting her as unsuited for the mission. He wanted Judy there, on her first SWAT mission.

\- There is no shame in dropping out if you think you can't do it. Not everyone can. But if you come, we are all with you. Not only Nick, Nathan and me, but also all the other officers. If there is danger, we will get you out. You are not alone in this.

Judy smiled, relieved at hearing that. She hugged Mark, very thankful for what he had done for her.

\- How did you know what to say in this cases?

\- Well, it's what my father did for me when I freaked out before my first mission.

\- He did?- Asked the bunny, separating from him a bit.

\- Of course! I said it before, I get scared too. He had to pull me apart and ease my mind as I just did. I wasn't there, but I think Nathan had the same talk too. We all get scared, all SWAT do. We are not superheroes.

After a few more seconds, Judy let Mark go and went for the door, this time with a big smile.- Let's go back before Commander Lacsar sends someone after us. We have some training to do.

"And also some thinking, as it turns out."- Though The bunny for herself.

…

Both mammals returned to the shooting practice room and found all the officers in silence around one cubicle. In it, Nick was aiming at a regular target on the very back of the room with a sniper rifle. A second later, they heard the weapon fire the dart and the projectile hit almost the very center of the target, where there were already a handful of dart already. Everyone started talking amazed.

\- Very impressive, officer Wilde. It seems you are a fox of hidden talents.- Lacsar's voice came from the front row. Ironically, with his size, he was the one hidden behind everyone from the sight of Judy and Mark.

\- Thank you, Sir.- Said Nick in return, sounding flustered, and proud, at the words of the commander.

\- Your role in this endeavor seems clear. I expect your best effort when the time comes.-

\- You will have it, Sir!

The raccoon left the overly proud fox in the cubicle to assign the next ones to try shooting at the target with the SWAT gear. Some of the officers were waiting to try again, now fully equipped with all the protectors, to see the difference in comfort and freedom of movements.

While Judy jumped over a table to sit on the edge, and unbeknownst to the bunny, Mark walked to the fox and, in low voice, talked to him. The conversation was brief, however, and Nick went to leave the rifle on the table before walking towards Judy. Mark stayed near the cubicles by his brother side.

\- Hey, Carrots. You ok?

\- Yes, I am. What was all that about?- Asked her, curious about what she had seen.

\- Well, after you left I shot a few times and I hit the same section of the bag several times. Lacsar and Mauler saw it and offered me to try the sniper rifle, to see how much of a shooter I was. As it turns out, I am a good sniper.- Said gesturing like holding the weapon in his paws and with a happy look on his face.

\- That is great! That may help you on this mission.

\- Maybe, but not so much if I end up being a detective. I don't know any that go around with a sniper rifle around.

\- You don't know any detectives, period.- Joked the bunny.

\- You had to ruin that for me, didn't you?- Replied him feigning annoyance, something he knew wouldn't fool Judy. A second later, his expression turned more serious.- Are you really ok?

She turned her eyes towards Mark, who had his back facing her.

\- No, not really.- Finally answered her, letting a sigh escape her.- I'm better now, but still…

The fox didn't question anything else. He just took her paw in his to show his support and presence and smiled, his way of assuring her "Everything will be ok".

Judy smiled back, unable to express how much she appreciated that, and let her head rest against his shoulder. Luckily for them, no one was looking in their direction, although neither of them would have cared at that moment if anyone did, so that moment only belonged to them.

Until the sound of the door opening put them on alert, that is.

Chief Bogo entered the room, carrying several documents in his hooves and with a very evident look of worry on his face.

That was immediately noticed by both instructors and went to him.

\- We've got a problem. A big one.- Said the buffalo, catching the other officers' attention. He handled the documents to Lacsar so he could check them.- We have finished deciphering our findings in the storehouse, and the officers I instructed to check the places have confirmed it: We have to act today.


	13. First contact

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For your info, the text marked in bold and italic is dialog through the radio. Basically, when someone speaks through them that is how it is going to look.

\- Today?- Repeated Commander Lacsar after several seconds of complete silence in the room. He was not the only one shocked at the news: the officers in the room shared worried and, in some cases, scared looks with their comrades. Judy could swear she heard her three friends swallow at the same time.

\- Less than two hours, to be exact- Concreted Chief Bogo, sharing in the concern of the commander.- I've sent word to the precints of the other districts to get ready their units.

\- Wait a moment, Chief!- Cut the raccoon showing anger for the first time, looking up to the big buffalo.- I didn't expect to get the full week to train your officers, but three days and a couple of hours are not enough! A week wasn't enough to begin with, but this is close to suicide! You can't send your people underprepared!

\- They have just begun to use SWAT weaponry, but they barely know anything aside pulling the trigger.- Added Mauler positioning by the other instructor.- That crime organization probably has minions capable of containing a professional SWAT team with their weapons alone.

\- I know that.- Said Bogo.- If this wasn't such an opportunity to get rid of a lot of slime off the streets, I would agree with you and hope for a better occasion. The problem is, there won't be another like this one.

\- Then, let's do this.

Everybody in the room, including the two instructors and the Chief, looked at the only fox there, who didn't seem affected by the attention focused on him.

\- What do you mean with "let's do this", Wilde?- Asked Lacsar, to whom the distraction had relieved of some of the previous anger.- Don't you understand this is not a common patrol?

\- I do understand that, Sir… Commander…- Nick shook his head deciding not to try to be so militarily formal.- But the fact is we have an opportunity to give some security to the city, a whole lot in fact if they are indeed so dangerous. I think that deserves we try.

\- And you think you can do it?- Questioned to the fox, curiosity taking over his tone of voice.- I do have the highest respect for you and for all the officers inside this room. To see your determination to learn and practice as much as you all have is very commendable, but don't you agree you are not prepared for this kind of situation yet?

\- Would we have been sufficiently prepared if we had a week?- Asked Nick back with a smile of confidence he himself had no idea where it came from.- We would have been risking our lives all the same. Better prepared? Yeah, sure, but not fully SWAT anyway. We know the tactics, the procedures, we have practiced them… If the major problem we have is that we are not used to the equipment, then we have no reason not to try.

\- Except that you can die.- Said Mauler this time.- I am very sure Commander Lacsar has explained you that we prefer everyone of you to go home even if that costs the operation. Like this, we can't ensure that will happen. You are not ready.

\- Maybe so but…- This time it was Judy who spoke and, unlike Nick, she did become self-conscious when everyone looked at her.- But were not supposed to. We needed fifty mammals to get to all places at the same time, at least ten each. We were fifteen short, that means three per team. We were being trained to support the teams as if we were SWAT, not to act like SWAT. Since there will be only three of us on each team, as long as we follow the orders and help as we were trained to do, it should be fine.

\- "Should" is a very dangerous word, Officer Hopps.- Said Lacsar, looking directly at her.- Many things that shouldn't have happened actually did, and vice versa.

Taking a look around, he expected to still see worried faces on the rest of the officers but found determination instead. Whoever it had been, if Hopps or Wilde, it had given them a reason to risk whatever it was needed.

"Crap, I am too old for this. Kids these days…"- Though the raccoon, sighing in defeat.- However, I have to agree.

\- Sir?- Questioned the huge rhino to his superior, but the raccoon silenced him with a gesture.

\- Chief, tell the other precints to be here within the hour. Call your units here to gear up, which you should be doing too.- Told the officers, who started going for the exit.- When you are done, meet us at the garage for a crash-crash course in staying alive.

As they were walking their way to the door, Mark gave a friendly nudge to Nick's shoulder, smiling widely.

\- Nice speech back there, Nick! You convinced him to go on with the ride!

\- You surprised everyone in the room. At least I was!- Added Nathan in front of them.

\- Well, to be honest, I am too.- Replied the fox completely serious.- But I think that we already take risks working as cops to protect the people. If this is going to benefit the city, I am willing to risk a bit more.

Behind him, Judy was thinking about it too. She had backed him up, despite her recent fears, because it felt right. She was still very scared, but listening to Nick had somehow reminded why she was dressed in blue, just as he was saying now.

Mark said to her that each one managed fear differently. Was Nick as scared as she was? How did he manage his fear?

As if he had been reading her mind, Nick turned to see the bunny, his usual cocky smile decorating his face.

\- Are you ok, Carrots?

Before she could answer, a voice behind them drew their attention.

-Hopps, Wilde, stay a moment.

Both mammals were already past the door when they were called. Lacsar was signaling them to return inside the room with him. They gestured a "see you later" to Nathan and Mark, and approached the commander, unsure of what would happen.

\- Hopps, how is your arm?- Asked the raccoon.

\- Eeh… Better, Sir.- Managed to say the bunny, not wanting to reveal her condition.

\- The truth, officer.- Insisted the raccoon, obviously knowing far more than he let on.

\- It hurts, Sir.- finally admitted her.- Not badly, but a rifle is too heavy for me at the moment.

Lacsar nodded and went for the table were the SWAT weaponry was. He took one and handed it to her. It was very weird looking: a few centimeters longer than one of the pistols she had seen and resembling two different guns, one under the other, and encased to look like just one. It weighted far less than the rifle she had in her hands before.

\- It's based on a submachine design. Think of it as a somewhat larger tranq gun with a magazine of fifty small-sized darts and shooting continuously five darts per second if you keep the trigger pulled. Short range only, at medium and long range it will be very hard to get the target. You can use it with one hand and let the other rest or for anything you may need. You will probably be behind someone with a shield, so he won't carry any weapon larger than a tactical dart gun. Make sure you support him.

\- Yes, Sir!

\- Now, Wilde…- He went to the cubicle, where the sniper rifle Nick had used before stood against the wall and gave it to the fox.- Since you have shown a talent for this, this will serve you well. While for a close-range situation it's not as good as the other kind of rifles, or the one I just gave Hopps, there are not many rifles more precise than this one. Stay behind cover and make everyone you see sleep.

As the fox took the rifle, he nodded to the raccoon, who motioned for them to leave. Once the pair had left, only the two instructors were still in the room.

\- Are you sure about this, Commander?

The smaller mammal let a throaty laugh be heard.- Have I ever, Reg?

…

Time seemed to pass extremely fast for the bunny. One moment she was gearing up with the SWAT suit and protectors and the next she was hearing the last instructions Lacsar and Mauler had for them. Basically, it was a reminder of what they had already learned these past three days and the little more they could be taught without the proper training. "Last minute advice", Nathan had called it.

During that last lecture before the raid, the SWAT members of ZPD precint 1 arrived: Grizzoli, Rhinowitz, and Jackson among others. Not long after, five big vehicles entered the garage and several more officers suited like them climbed down.

They were all ready, all fully suited as SWAT and equipped with different kinds of weaponry. Everyone had both a tactical tranq gun holstered on their belt, a hand TASER strapped there as well, different kinds of grenades and a weapon each one considered more suited for them: Judy and Nick had the ones handled by the commander, Nathan and Mark had both chosen metal shields almost as big as them and the rest had mostly decided to go with the regular rifles.

Judy saw that only some of the official SWAT had chosen a different kind of equipment as them. One of them wore fewer protectors and had a sniper rifle similar to Judy's, while Rhinowitz used a shield as Mark and his brother but his vest was full to the brim with magazines.

The whole SWAT team from Zootopia plus fifteen extra officers were gathered in one place and ready for duty. Just thinking about it made everyone nervous.

\- Now that we are all here, let me get something straight.- Started Chief Bogo.- This mission is already risky by itself. It may be necessary for the city, but I agree with Commander Lacsar and Sergeant Mauler that the fewer risks we take, the better. I don't want any heroics from any of you. Is that clear?

\- Yes, Sir!- Was the unanimous answer.

\- Then, let's begin. You will be distributed in five teams and sent to the locations. I will coordinate A and B teams, Sergeant Mauler the C team and Commander Lacsar D and E.- Bogo started reading a document in his hoof.-The teams are as follows: SWATs from Rainforest and Canal Districts will form the A Team. I've been told you already have worked together with success. You will be complemented with Fangmeyer, Wolfard and Johnson.

The mentioned officers gathered together and formed by one of the vehicles.

\- Tundratown and Sahara will make B Team, complemented with Rhinowitz, Carter, Jackson, Higgins and Snarlov. You and A Team come with me.

The buffalo made a salute to the two instructors and left with his teams in two of the vehicles.

Mauler took out his list of names and started reading it.- C team: Kalen, Winston, Andersen, Davis, Jerrik, Swinton, Longmane, Clawitz, McHorn and Saren. Let's move out!

With a last look to his superior, the Sergeant climbed into the vehicle and left the garage.

Only twenty members left.

\- Very well. You are the last ones to be picked. I hope it's not because you are bad at this, because I am the kind that expects the best from everyone. Now…- His own list inside a folder rested in his paw as he began to red it.- D Team: Grizzoli, Delgato, Tusken, Jameson, Growlain, Cathan, the Rhesus brothers, Hopps and Wilde. E-Team will be formed by the rest of you.

Each team gathered together, sharing some smiles with their teammates before the commander spoke again.

\- D-Team will go to Meadowlands, to an abandoned construction site. Our info suggest that it is a trading place for this group.

\- That is so cliché. Are we going to find the final boss there too?- Said Jameson, the young tiger earning some snickers from the other officers.

\- Actually, that is a common place for perps to do their business.- Commented Nick, his mind going back to his times as a hustler.- There is little to none security both day and night, gives a lot of places to hide and many escape routes, you can see cops coming from far away if you make someone watch from one of the higher spots and suited mammals around are not a weird sight.- The fox suddenly realized the eyes of everyone were on him, as if he had revealed one of the darkest secrets of the underworld.- Sorry, I see a lot of movies.

\- Actually, it does make a lot of sense.- Agreed Lacsar.- Expect watchers in the area ready to shout at the sight of problems and cover all possible exits. In any case, that will be your objective. Get inside, sweep the area, detain anyone you see, confiscate anything you consider of use in front of a jury, and get out. E-Team, the same goes for you, but you will go to Canal District. One of the transport ships there is used as storage for weapons and possibly other dangerous items. Expect traps and secret places inside. Everyone understood?

\- Yes, Sir!

\- Good. We have already sent officers to the nearby areas of the locations to ensure the safety of civilian population and to provide support if needed. For those from outside the SWAT, remember that in the helmets you are carrying there are microphones. Use them in case of need and to coordinate your advances with the rest of the team. I will be guiding you with instructions with blueprints of the targets. If there are no questions, we must leave.

With that, each team got into their respective vehicles, whose inside were big enough for the whole team to sit on the benches and there was enough space for a small command center with a communication system and a locker with extra gear in case of need. Commander Lacsar got into D-Team's vehicle before both started moving towards their destination.

Judy and Nick sat together close to the back doors, in front of Nathan and Mark. The younger macaque was pulling his phone out of one of the pockets.

\- I'll call Shana so she and mom know we are on route now.- He told his brother, who nodded. After dialing his sister's number, he waited. And waited. A quick glance at the screen assured him he had dialed the right number from his contacts, but she wasn't answering.

\- She is not picking up?- Asked Nathan, his brother shaking his head.

\- She said last night she wanted to go to the library to get some books. Maybe she left her phone at home.- Suggested Judy.- Were weren't expecting this to happen so suddenly.

\- True. I'll send a message then, so she can read it later.- Said Mark, but Lacsar approached the group demanding attention.

\- Ok, listed up! We only have a few minutes before we arrive there and we still have to check communications are working properly. Put on your helmets so we can start.- He saw the device in Mark's hand and added in a lower tone for him:- Put that away, son. No time for that now. In fact, it should be turned off by now.

\- I know, Sir, I'm sorry.- apologized the monkey, turning the phone off and pocketing it. When the commander left and sat in front of the com system he muttered to his brother, just loud enough for Judy and Nick to hear too:- Mom is gonna kill us when we get home.

\- You think?- The sarcasm in Nathan's voice was too obvious.- She is going to wait for us like she did with dad that time. Before that happens to me, I am sleeping in a hotel!

\- That IS what happened to dad, Nathan. Mom wouldn't let him inside the house for making her so worried, so he had to go to a hotel.

\- I know, I am just skipping the yelling part. You face that for me!

\- Coward.

By then, they were speaking in normal voice and half the van had heard everything and they were trying to hold their laughs while putting on the helmets and adjusting them tightly, ready to start the checking.

…

From their hiding place, behind the base of a crane, they could see the whole construction area. There were no walls surrounding the working area since, as they have been explained on their way there, it was supposed to be a sort of hotel in the middle of the field. The closest house was south of there, closer to the Rainforest District than it was from that place. If any non-authorized mammal were to try to enter, it would be seen from afar and stopped.

While the building was far from being done, there were 3 floors finished and a fourth without a roof an two of the outer walls. The surrounding grounds were still dirt and mud, except for what seemed an entrance for a possible garage at one side in the form of an inclined terrain and a big hole in the main structure a couple of meters down.

Delgato, the official SWAT with more experience assigned to be the leader of their team, was checking the area with binoculars while the others waited behind him.

\- I see no-one from this angle, Sir. There are many construction materials and machinery piled around, blocking my sight.

\- _**Hold your position there and send someone to go around the perimeter to check from another place**_ _.-_ Directed Lacsar's voice through the earbuds connected to the radio. The lion signaled with his paw Tusken and Jameson to go to their left and Growlain and Cathan to their right. Both groups moved in silence and very carefully. The remaining members, Delgato, Grizzoli, Nick, Nathan, Mark and Judy waited there for a few minutes until the low and throaty wolf voice of Growlain sounded in their ears.

\- _**We are in position at three o'clock of the main group, on the east side. So far, I see nothing.**_

\- _**We are still on route, stand by.**_ \- Said Tusken. Half a minute later, he spoke again.- _**We are at ten o'clock on the west side. I don't see… Wait, I see movement. Confirmed, I see someone passing by a window. He should be visible for you on your left at any moment.**_

Through one of the  windows on the ground floor, about fifty meters from them, they could see a black bear opening the window and peering through the overture to both sides.

\- Wilde, can you hit him from here?- Asked Delgato, but Lacsar spoke before the fox.

\- _**Wait. He could be accompanied by someone who could alert the others.-**_ Commanded Lacsar.- _ **Tusken, confirm he is alone and the other floors as well.**_

_**\- Confirmed, Sir. As far as I can see, there is no-one else.** _

_**\- I have another one on my side, third floor. I can see him through the glass.-**_ Informed Growlain.- _**From his position, he can't see you. You are clear.**_

 _ **\- Stand by.-**_ Ordered the Commander. Everyone was quiet for a minute or so. Judy and Nick, the only ones there with no experience whatsoever, had their pulse through the roof. The moment they would need to run inside and face the unknown was almost in front of them, making them very nervous.

Mark, who turned to see his friends, saw their expressions and extended a hand towards them with the palm facing down. The two officers understood the gesture and piled their own paws over his, a silent promise that they would be covering each other backs and return home in one piece. That calmed them a little.

_**\- The other teams are in position. You have green light. Wilde, shoot the target and, once it's down, your group will enter. The rest will do so through any other entrance you see when the one on the second floor changes his position. Cover as much terrain as possible and secure the ground floor before going to the next.** _

Three voices acknowledged the order. Delgato gestured to Nick, who carefully exchanged places with the lion to be able to aim. Slowly, as Sergeant Mauler had instructed him to do, he placed the rifle to a comfortable position and aimed. It was way more difficult to aim with that weapon than with a tranq gun, and more so in the open and at such distance, but he took his time to ensure one clean shot.

The bear, as if sensing something, turned his head in his direction and saw him.

"Crap!"

By simple instinct, Nick pulled the trigger, shooting the dart directly to the mammal's neck. The shout forming in his throat was silenced before anything could come out, the bear falling asleep before his legs gave up and half his body slowly slipped to the ground inside the building.

_**\- Now! Go, go, go!** _

Delgato's order more than their own wishes started their legs to run for the front door, or what should have been one: While there were windows already installed, there was a big rectangular hole covered with plastic material. Half their group stood by one side while the rest did so by the other. At the same time, Delgato and Grizzoli peered behind the plastic for a second before signaling them to get inside.

With Nathan right behind his tail and the shield ready to cover him if necessary, the lion turned left in what should be the lobby. Every room they passed by was checked quickly for any possible enemy. In less than a minute, they had advanced to the other side of a hall with many rooms on both sides, one of them with the sleeping bear from before. They pawcuffed and gagged him so he would not be able to alert anyone when the tranquilizer wore off.

Shortly after, Tusken and Jameson appeared through the door to join then.

\- Northwest is clear, no resistance.

Delgato nodded and spoke into his microphone.- Growlain, your position?

 _ **\- We are still outside.-**_ Came the reply.- _ **The watcher seems to like this side of the building. Should I enter through another entrance?**_

 _ **\- Negative.-**_ Said Lacsar.- _ **Keep your position and inform of any movement from there.**_

_**\- Understood.** _

With a move of his paw, Delgato signaled the rest to move back to the lobby. After a quick re-check of the rooms, they crossed the big room to get to the right side. One overture to their left led to the stairs to the next floor and to the basement while another in front of them led to a very big room connected to other small ones, presumably the restaurant.

Raising his paw in a fist, the lion told everyone to stop, his small and round ears moving as if scanning the source of a noise. Judy, better equipped for that, also could hear it and identified it as voices. Turning to Mark, the one at the back of the group, Delgato made a series of gestures that the macaque understood. He made a few steps back and informed the commander in low voice.

\- Sir, We heard voices coming from some stairs to the basement, at least three.

_**\- Two of you check it, the rest keep maintain a defensive position.** _

Delgato signaled Nathan to go with him, but he stopped the lion and pointed at Judy, gesturing about long ears and small size. A grin appeared on the feline's face and agreed before signaling the bunny to go with the macaque.

After a false annoyed look to the monkey, Judy went down the stairs, her feet not making any sound. Nathan had to go slower and more careful because of his size and the shield in his left arm.

Aside from a small source of light coming from the entrance to the basement, the place was dark. Walking down in complete silence was difficult, but they managed it and took positions at each side of the entrance.

Now Judy could hear almost perfectly. Even with the echo of what she identified as the garage, she could hear about four voices, but also footsteps that didn't belong to them and things being moved. They felt very close, so she didn't risk to peek the other side of the wall to check, but she could easily count about six or seven mammals in there. They were talking about the trade gone perfectly, that there was no need to bring so many people to just get bored.

She gestured to Nathan, who nodded and told her to go back with the others. He waited for her to go up the stairs before following her, just in case.

Once with them, she raised six fingers to Mark, who was facing the left wind but had turned his head when she came back, and he transmitted the info to the commander. Delgato, Grizzoli and Nick greeted her back with a smile and a pat on her back for her good job. That relieved some of the tension she had accumulated in just a minute.

_**\- If the trade has been done there and they are packing, then they must be about to leave. Go to the first and second floors and clean them. Once you do that and there is no-one to alert the others, Growlain will set up traps for the vehicles at the exit of the garage. They will be more vulnerable there. B Team has already finished with their objective, I will send them to support you.** _

Both Delgato and Growlain acknowledged their orders and the lion led them up the stairs, rifle at the ready.

At the door of the first floor, Delgato ordered Mark, Nick and Judy to take care of the east side, Tusken and Jameson the west side while he, Nathan and Grizzoli went to the second floor. To split like that made Judy's fear increase, but pushed it away and nodded all the same.

Room after room, they checked everything on the east side, finding nothing for now. It wasn't until they got to the last room that a lynx came out of it armed with a rifle, smaller than the ones they had practiced with that day. The feline opened his eyes in surprise and was about to yell when Nathan, faster than him, shot him first and put the lynx to sleep.

Quickly, they dragged the unconscious mammal inside the room and took a moment to see his weapon. It was indeed smaller but still larger than the one Judy carried. The design was simple and looked very easy to move around.

\- Sir, we encountered another watcher on the first floor. He carried a weapon I've never seen before.- Called Mark through the microphone.

 _ **\- Describe it.-**_ Asked the commander.

\- It looks like the rifle you brought for us to see, but lighter and smaller. The magazine comes from under it and the end of the barrel is uncovered.

_**\- Assault rifles. Less powerful than battle rifles at short range, but still deadly and very accurate even at middle and long range. I haven't seen one of those in years. That gives them the advantage in that environment. Be sure to take them down before they start shooting them. They can hit you even behind walls if they are not thick enough.** _

\- Understood. We are moving to the left side.

The trio left the room to undo their steps when a timber wolf came out of the door to the stairs. The low light color of the fur confused them for a second before they realized that it was not Grizzoli but one of the criminals. At that distance, Mark had no way to hit him, so Nick aimed with his rifle and shot him in the chest. Sadly, not before the wolf shot his gun once, making a loud bang that echoed in all the hotel, and hitting the wall at the right of Judy, missing her by a few centimeters.

After the wolf had fallen to the ground, Mark looked where he had come from and saw a shadow running down the stairs.

\- We have been seen! They know we are here!


	14. Risks of the job

If Judy was afraid when her team entered the building, now she was terrified. She had been shot before, twice in fact, so bullets by themselves were not the problem, nor was one mammal with a gun. Facing a whole group of criminals armed with weapons, some of which even the veteran Commander hadn't seen in years, with very clear intentions of killing them… Now that was a problem.

The criminal that got away had given word of their presence in the building to his friends, if the loud shot had not been enough, and suddenly there was a lot of movement around. From the very other side of the building, where the last rooms on the west side were located, two mammals came out running in their direction, armed with those combat rifles. They started shooting and, as Lacsar had explained, their precision was excellent. If they missed to hit them was thanks to the bad aim of the enemy, the distance and the protection of the wall Mark pushed Judy and Nick behind of.

Inside of that room, they could make a stand, but not for long.

As if the heavens had heard their thoughts, two thuds could he heard in the distance and, shortly after, the voice from Tusken came through the radio.

_**\- Rhesus, are you ok?** _

\- Yes, we are fine. Is it clear?

_**\- Yeah. They ran right past us. Got'em from the back.** _

The macaque waved to his friends to accompany him and reunite with the other two. They could see them, rifles at the ready but wearing a smile, happy to have helped. They took a few steps to meet at the door to the stairs, but more shadows moved in there, announcing the arrival of more armed mammals.

\- Take cover!- Said the macaque signaling Judy to get inside the room to the left while he did the same with Nick on the room on the right. From there, they could hear the shots in their direction and Tusken's.

 _ **\- Commander, the access to the stairs is guarded. I can't reach Rhesus and the others or them us.-**_ Voiced the boar through the radio.

 _ **\- Same situation on the second floor, Sir.-**_ Said Delgato. _ **\- Orders?**_

_**\- B Team is on their way, defend your position as best as you can. Look for an alternate route to circumvent their blockade.** _

_**\- There should be an emergency exit on the far side of the hall, but it's unchecked and we would be vulnerable on route.-**_ Nathan's voice came in this time.- _**Only alternate exit would be the window.**_

 _ **\- Sir, everybody seems to be inside the building at this moment.-**_ Intervened Growlain from the outside.- _**Windows are clear to use as an escape route, and we can keep them that way. If they find something to rappel down, we can cover them.**_

 _ **\- That would leave some of you temporarily alone against them, not an option.-**_ Replied Lacsar.

Judy's heart was racing faster than it had ever been. They were in a very dangerous situation and no visible way out. Their hideout would not help much longer if the criminals decided to use more direct measures.

Fear was taking a very tight hold on her, her hands trembling, something that never happened to her before, shaking the weapon she was holding. Breathing became suddenly hard as if there was not enough air around her. Her natural instinct wanted her to run as fast and far away as possible from danger, but there was no-where to run to. She was trapped there.

A movement where Mark and Nick were drew her attention. The macaque was signaling her to relax with his free hand and his lips said "breathe" without any sound coming from them. Voices were speaking through the radio but Judy could not hear them, her attention fixed in her friend.

A flash of a memory passed before her eyes, from just a couple of hours ago, of her inside a room at the precint with Mark, trying to calm her down. "You are not alone in this", he had said. He was saying the truth: he was in front of her, Nick, even if she could only see his tail as he was behind the wall, was too; Delgato and the others were there in the same situation as her.

She closed her eyes and forced her lungs to take air in slowly. Gradually, her heartbeat became slower and breathing was easier. Her paws stopped shaking and relaxed their grip on the weapon. She was still in the same dangerous situation, but she was in control now.

She looked in Mark's direction to silently thank him when she saw something and got an idea.

\- Sir, I've got an idea.

_**\- Go ahead, Hopps.** _

\- Both us and the enemy are hiding in rooms, making it hard to shot without becoming vulnerable. We can't help each other unless any of us takes the initiative and takes care of those on the stairs. Mark is taller than me, I can hide behind Mark's shield and shoot against them while advancing to other rooms, from where we could use a flash grenade more effectively.

_**\- Thus, disabling them long enough to take them down and then help Delgato and Rhesus. Do it, just don't stay in the open for more than a few seconds. Even those shields can't hold much hits before a bullet makes a hole in them. Tusken, support them as much as you can, try to draw fire away from them.** _

\- Understood.- replied the bunny looking at the macaque, Tusken's reply coming through a moment later. She was still scared, and under Mark's determination she saw his fear too, but they had a plan now and were ready to do it.- Nick, you get to one of the farthest rooms while we give you cover and take them down from a safer distance.

\- Got it, Fluff.- Said the fox, readying himself to run. On Mark's signal, both Judy and him started shooting at anything that moved while Nick ran to the room at the far end, just in time to avoid a stray bullet going his way. He positioned with as much of his body inside the room as he could and still able to aim.- Go!

Mark came out first, shield at the ready, and let Judy get between it and himself. The bunny could feel the strength of the bullets hitting the shield through Mark's arms against her, which tried to stay as firm as possible, and heard him groan. Still, she didn't waver and the couple started walking as fast as they could, stopping inside each room they passed to let them waste a few bullets and to take a brief respite from the bullet shower. The shield was holding for now, but the dents on its surface told them it was not going to last long.

They provided cover for Nick while they advanced and drew the fire when retreating inside each room, so Nick had the chance to knock out three of the criminals that dared show a hand out of the corner before the pair got to the closest room to the stairs. They weren't as safe as in the previous ones since the criminals had also a better angle to shoot at them, but now the number of bullets in their way was reduced in comparison.

Judy took out a flash grenade from one of the pockets and got ready to throw it. Mark nodded and readied the shield again in front of them and stepped out just enough so she could throw the grenade. They heard shouting in alarm before a loud bang and a bright flash of light made the enemies yell in pain. In their disorientation, some started shooting blindly, one of their friends being hit in the process.

One of those bullets hit Mark's shields, pierced the weakened metal and went through it, landing on Judy's chest. The bunny felt the all too familiar stabbing pain and a new one she didn't recognize at first: her heart had stopped.

Unable to breathe, her vision became blurry and her legs weak. The last thing she heard was Mark's voice shouting her name…

…

…

…

She opened her eyes and took a very deep breath as her consciousness returned, coughing a bit involuntarily. When the fit stopped, she looked around to see she was still in the building. Mark was at the door, facing outside, and her weapon in his hand, ready to shoot at the first sight of movement. Nick was kneeled by her side, without helmet and looking worried beyond measure. She noticed she didn't have hers on either.

\- Judy! Are you ok?- Asked the fox, helping her to sit against the wall.

\- Yeah, I'm fine.- Answered her trying to remember what had happened. Then she felt pain in her chest and remembered. Hastily, she fumbled with her SWAT suit to get a paw inside and touch where the bullet should have gone in, but she felt no hole in her skin. There was one, however, in her Kevlar vest.

\- The bullet passed through Mark's shield, but the vest stopped it.- Explained Nick, more relaxed now.- The impact on your chest stopped your heart. I had to do RCP on you.

\- How long?- Asked the bunny. Mark was the one answering this time.

\- You passed out a minute ago. I managed to drag you inside while Nick came running. Your plan worked, by the way.- Added smiling in her direction.- We got three of them before the others ran away.

His expression changed as he heard something, but he didn't look alarmed, so Judy understood he was listening through the radio. Lacsar must have asked him to report because he did so.

\- Hopps is fine. This floor is secure.

Judy quickly took hold of her helmet and put it on, in time to hear the Commander's instructions.

_**\- …second floor and help the rest of the team.** _

\- Understood.- Responded the macaque offering Judy a hand to stand up, which she accepted along with her out of the room, the question why he was using it was answered when he saw his TTG (Tactical Tranq Gun) on the floor. She guessed Mark had to drop it to hold her when she lost consciousness.

Close to it were about six sleeping mammals, who they began pawcuffing immediately. If that many had come to their floor and there were more keeping the others busy and more on the basement finishing moving the cargo into the vehicles, then she had been wrong in assessing their numbers. There were probably more that had been silent and she couldn't hear.

Coming to them where Tusken and Jameson, aiming their weapons to the stairs entrance. With Mark on point, they got inside and started climbing up, the sound of shooting telling them they had to be very careful not to announce their presence.

After one flight of stairs, there was a loud bang from outside the building and the boar signaled to stop there. From the stairs above them came alarmed voices and some started running down, only to find some darts to greet them.

Those still above them seemed to become desperate seeing how their numbers where being reduced and tried to push them back by continuously shooting while going down. The team had to retreat again to the first floor and take cover while the criminals shot at them and continued down the stairs, probably in direction to the basement.

\- Commander, we heard something outside.- Said Tusken to the radio.

 _ **\- It was us.-**_ Replied Growlain instead.- _**Your distraction gave us the chance to plant traps for any vehicle coming out, as planned. They tried to escape, but now their vehicles can't move, They are firing on us, but we can contain them.**_

 _ **\- What about the resistance on the second floor?-**_ Asked Lacsar.

\- _**Nonexistent.-**_ Was Delgato's answer as they heard steps coming down the stairs and the lion and the others appeared to join them. Nathan winking an eye to Mark and the others.- They all ran away when they heard the bang.

\- They forced us to the first floor and ran down the stairs, presumably to the basement.- Added Tusken.

_**\- Go there and detain them. Now you have the advantage, use it.** _

Delgato signaled everyone to descend with their weapons ready, only stopping on the first floor to ensure there was no-one. On the access to the garage, the lion peeked around a few seconds and told the rest to come out and take cover. The back of the garage, at their left, seemed to lead to the next floor.

\- Sir, we can go down after them or help Growlain with those outside.- Said Delgato.

_**\- Go after them. B Team has just arrived, they will help Growlain.** _

The team went down the slope, taking cover behind the pillars and construction materials piled around. Other than their own steps, they couldn't hear any other sound. That floor looked empty.

Carefully, they started going for the next one, but Nick stopped them.

\- Wait, something is wrong here.

\- What do you mean?- Asked Delgato. The fox was looking at some metallic barrels by the start of the slope to the next garage floor. While everything around was covered with a layer of dust, at some distance of the barrels were some clean circles, indicating those barrels normally laid there, and some dragging marks on the floor leading to where the barrels were at the moment. They had been laid there very recently.

Understanding Nick's line of thought, the lion ordered to back up away from the barrels and to take defensive positions.

\- Sir, we have a situation here. Wilde has pointed out a possible trap. We believe is some sort of explosive placed there to either hit us or block our way back once we go down to the last floor.

_**\- Then they must be around somewhere. Do not proceed further down, no matter what. Check every corner of the floor you are in and, if there is nothing, wait.** _

Delgato gave Nick a thumbs up for spotting the threat and made the same three teams as before to check each of the other 3 corners of the floor. Nick, Mark, and Judy went to the northeast, with the macaque and his shield leading the march.

Halfway there, a gun fired a bullet in their direction, forcing them to get behind cover. Nick took a few steps back to have more distance and be able to aim better, Mark stayed behind a pillar and Judy got close to the wall behind abandoned bricks, boxes, and other stuff.

The rest of the team approached from behind to their position as much as they could and readied their weapons.

\- ZPD, drop your weapons! You can't escape!- Shouted Delgato.

\- Kiss my ass, cat!- Came their reply as more bullets flew their way. The holes in the pillars told them what a bad cover they were, so either they took them down fast or they would have to retreat.

Judy, on the other hand, saw how the piles of stuff were distributed and had an idea. She gestured to Delgato to keep talking to them.

\- We are more than you and your friends are under custody. You are underground with no exit at hand. How do you expect to get out of this one?

\- How about you turn around and leave, cop? I think that would be a good way.

Judy climbed over the pilled bricks without a sound, keeping her head as low as possible, and climbed down on the other side, closer to the armed criminals too distracted to check over their heads or behind them.

\- If you drop your weapons now, you may have a more lenient sentence.

\- If you leave, you may have longer lives. What do you expect? We ain't going to surrender.

\- Well, then there is no other option. Ehm…- The lion seemed out of what to say to keep then focused on him and said the first thing on his mind.- You are going to get arrested and the full extent of the law will fall over you.

The other six officers facepalmed and had to contain themselves from laughing. Even Judy had to admit that that had sounded very cheesy and very movie-like.

\- Who do you think you are, cop? A super officer in a movie?- Several more bullets flew against the pillars, reducing the time they had left.- Go to Furrywood with your friends!

\- I don't think you get it, pal!- Said Tusken, his low and harsh voice reverberating in the garage.- You are going to get a life-long sentence in prison whether you like it or not. By surrendering, you may get a better deal, starting with not getting your butt kicked right now!

\- Try if you can!- More shooting on their way, in a longer spurt that forced Nathan to retreat behind another pillar.

The shooting stopped abruptly when Judy, who had gotten on top of the cover the criminals where using, shot them from behind. Four mammals, including the black wolf that had been talking, lay there being conquered by the tranquilizer's effect.

\- You… tricky…- Managed to say the wolf before falling asleep.

\- It's called a hustle, sweetheart.- Replied the bunny, suddenly feeling relieved. It was finished, they had done it.

Delgato approached them and confirmed they were all asleep, taking a device from the wolf's paw before talking to the radio.- Commander, the situation is under control down here. We got them. They had some sort of remote device, maybe they were going to make the barrels explode with this from over here.

_**\- Excellent! B Team has captured the ones that tried to escape too. I will send a deactivation team down there. The other teams have also reported success. Good job everyone!** _

Everybody shouted in joy and relief, happy to have completed the mission with no causalities. Group hugs were exchanged before they all got a hold of each of the criminals and dragged them outside, where a van was being filled with the sleeping perps. A couple of cars with flat tires blocked partially the exit, but other officers were already trying to move them out of the way.

A visibly happy raccoon approached them from afar, eyeing what they were carrying, and smiled wider.- Very good job indeed. You got me worried for a moment, but you managed to solve the problem.

\- All thanks to Hopps and Wilde here, Sir!- Said Mark placing a hand over Judy's right shoulder, his smile so wide you could count all his teeth.- Had she not thought of that plan and he noticed those possible explosives, we would still be there.

All the officers there nodded in agreement and congratulated Judy and Nick for their good thinking. The bunny received the praise with pride and some embarrassment while the fox looked like it was nothing. Lacsar dismissed them and turned to attend other issues, but stopped after one step.

\- By the way, take the rest of the day off. You deserve it. And I will make sure to talk to Bogo about rewarding you properly.- He said to the group, who barely waited until the raccoon had left to shout in delight at the news.

After the perps were all placed in the vehicle, including those inside the building, all SWAT were told to return to the precint while the field officers took all the evidence.

The travel back was way more relaxed than the first one. Now they all were more relaxed and happy that all had gone well. Delgato got mocked about how he talked with that black wolf before and everybody laughed, the lion included.

\- What did you want me to say? I've never had to make anyone talk and I see a lot of movies!- Was his excuse, though it obviously didn't stop anyone from joking about it.

Some minutes later, they arrived at the precint, got out of the vehicle and went directly to the locker rooms. There they met SWAT from the other teams and asked about their missions. As Lacsar had said, they all succeeded in their objective. It had not been perfect, though, as two officers got shot. Nothing severe, they explained they were similar wounds as Judy's, nothing to worry about. In fact, they would be back on duty in a week tops. Still, the mood in the rooms changed, as it could have been worse.

Not liking how everyone's humor had changed, Grizzoli suggested they should all go out to eat together and celebrate. That raised the spirits of everyone, who accepted and started planning the hour and place to meet.

As they finished changing clothes, everyone gathered in the lobby, where Clawhauser was waving at them awaiting for news about the raid.

\- I've been worried sick for you, guys! Is everyone ok?

\- We are ok, Benny. Two got shot, but don't worry, just a scratch.- Said McHorn patting the cheetah's back.- But it seems we will lose a friend soon.

\- What? Why? What happened?- The relief Clawhauser felt when told everybody was fine was washed away at hearing that from the rhino.

\- Well, it seems Delgato here is going to become a Furrywood star. He already has some dialog memorized!

Some managed to just snicker, but the majority simply laughed again while Clawhauser was told what happened in that basement. In the end, he joined the laughing crowd.

\- Yeah, yeah. Very funny, guys.- Said the lion, now amused no more by that joke on him.

\- Oh, I am going to make a photo right now, that face is perfect!- Exclaimed Mark trying to get a hold of his phone, but did not find it by the look on his face and how he fumbled with every pocket he had.

\- Did you forget it in the SWAT vest?- Asked Nick, remembering that he had tried to use it before the raid began.

\- Probably. I'll go get it and also tell mom and Shana where we are going. Wait for me!

As he disappeared again in the locker room, Clawhauser asked what they were going to do.

\- We are going to Chancey's and celebrate our success.- Explained Grizzoli.- Lacsar said we could have the rest of the day off and I guess Bogo and Mauler had the same good idea since the rest of the team are free too. So, I thought it would be perfect to hang out together.

\- Oh, that sounds nice! Would you mind if I join?

\- Sure, Spots!- Replied Nick.- You know there is no party without our favorite cheetah around.

\- Oh, you flatterer!- Said the embarrassed feline and everyone giggled.- Then, when are you going?

\- Well, we were discussing just that. Some say around seven and others want at half past eight, so we don't really know.

\- Why so late?- Asked Clawhauser, curious.

\- In my case, I want to see my wife and kids.- Replied Snarlov.- I wasn't expecting to go there so soon, so I couldn't tell them that we went to the raid today. If I go with you guys before seeing her, when I get back home I am going to end up sleeping on the couch, if I am let inside the house at all.

\- Yeah, I get that. Then, what about this: we start at half past seven or so, drink a beer, eat some chips, chat and such, and then, when you family people come, we start eating?- Suggested Benny.

\- That works for me.- Accepted the polar bear. All around nodded in agreement.

\- Ok then! All settled! See you all… What's that?

The confusion of the cheetah was obvious when very fast steps sounded in the lobby. Mark and Nathan ran like followed by the devil itself, past the group of friends there and through the main doors.

\- What's up with them? Why were they in a hurry?- Asked Clawhauser, but no-one knew what to answer.

Judy and Nick, on the other hand, had seen Mark's face before they disappeared through the door: panic, fear, worry…

\- Oh, no…


	15. Loss

Nick had his eyes fixed on the road. He needed to focus on driving because of the speed they were going, barely on the speed limit to avoid any problems. They had a valid reason and they were cops, but explaining all that would take minutes they couldn't afford if they were stopped by other officers on patrol.

So, he drove as fast as he could, not looking at the macaque by his side at the passenger's seat. He didn't need to. Mark had not said a word since the fox and Judy had picked up the two brothers, and he could still he was sure that the current speed was way too slow for him.

And he understood why.

After the initial shock in the lobby when both macaques ran out of the precint, Judy and Nick followed them. Once outside, the fox shouted them to get to his car, as they seemed very determined to run across the entire city if needed. Once inside and they were underway, he began questioning.

\- Where to? Did the ambulance take her?

\- Yes, she is already there.- Replied Nathan from the back seat, out of breath by the sudden race. Nick nodded and changed to the right carriageway to go there.

\- What happened? Is it her illness?- Asked Judy by his side, looking worried at both brothers.

\- I don't know, I just heard Shana through Mark's phone yell to come to the hospital immediately. How do you know mom's illness?- Questioned confused the older monkey.

\- I overheard it a while ago and Mark told me. Nick figured it out on his own.

Nathan became silent for a moment while looking at the back of Mark's head, who hadn't confirmed or denied it.

The rest of the travel went in silence until they arrived at the hospital and Nick stopped in front of the main doors.

\- I'll park the car, you go check on Suzie.

The others climbed quickly out of the car and ran inside the building, the automated double doors opening just fast enough for Mark to enter at full speed. Passing by the information counter, a female voice called for them from the waiting room. A very tired and distressed looking Shana stood up from her seat and joined the group.

\- She is being treated right now. I'm waiting for someone to tell me how is it going.- She said before any of them asked, her eyes a little red.- Where were you? I tried calling you a thousand times!

\- We had the raid today, no prior notice.- Answered Nathan.- Had to turn off the phones. We tried to call you before that but you didn't answer.

\- I left my phone charging up while I was out. I saw the call when I went back to pick it up after this happened. We were coming back home after I met her outside the library when she became dizzy and couldn't breathe. I asked someone around to call 911 and the ambulance brought her here. I've been waiting since.

Nathan stepped forward and hugged his sister, visibly calming her oncoming breakdown. Judy had met her not for very long, but the female macaque appeared to be just as Mark had described her: strong, determined and clear-headed. Right now, however, she was a mess just as the bunny would expect from anyone else in her position.

\- It's ok, sis. It's ok. She will pull through.

Mark sat in a nearby chair, resting his face in his hands for a few seconds before standing up again and starting walking around the room. Judy approached him and placed a hand on his arm, pausing his pacing for a moment.

\- She may still get out of this, Mark. You have to believe…

\- I know, Judy.- Interrupted Mark, not looking at his friend.- She can still get out of this one. But also, this may be the one that takes her away, and I am scared of that.

\- Hey, it's ok to be scared, remember?- Said the bunny, reminding him the same thing he had told her not many hours ago.- And whatever happens, we are right here.

The macaque looked at her, his eyes filled with worry and fear for his mother, and gave her a weak smile. It obviously didn't take away his fears, but being reminded of that helped a bit.

\- Hey! How is she?- Both mammals turned to see Nick arrive to where they were standing, apparently having parked the car at the farthest spot of the parking lot by how fast he was breathing.

\- We don't know yet. They are still treating her.

The fox nodded in understanding and gave the monkey a supporting squeeze on the shoulder before going to check on Shana and Nathan, soon followed by the other two.

…

After what seemed hours, the doors opened and a male zebra in green scrubs stepped out, looking at the people in the waiting room.- Rhesus' family?

\- Yes!- The three macaques approached the doctor while Judy and Nick stayed a couple of steps behind, internally hoping for good news.

Which were crushed by the doctor's expression.

\- I'm sorry, there is nothing we can do. We managed to get her stable for now, but it will not be for long. It is indeed a small miracle that she managed to live up in the condition she was. She should have been hospitalized before.

\- Wait, what do you mean?- Asked Nathan, as confused as the rest of them.- We know my mother was ill and couldn't be treated for that, but up till this morning she was fine!

Now it was the doctor that looked confusion.- All I can say is that, in the last two or three weeks of this sickness, she should have had chest pain and respiratory difficulties.

Shana covered her mouth with her hands in disbelief while Nathan supported her with one arm around her small frame. Mark just stood there in shock, eyes and mouth agape. Judy's reaction was very similar to Shana's. None of them had seen anything at all, not even Suzie's own kids! Especially Mark, the one most worried about her mother, couldn't believe she had been able to hide that from him.

\- How long?- Asked the older sibling, his voice sounding affected but still keeping his composure.

\- A couple of hours. She is being moved right now to a room so you can stay with her. She'll come out of the anesthesia in a moment.

The doctor gave them the room number, offered his condolences and came back inside the restricted area. The macaques lingered for a few seconds, in an attempt to digest the news and started walking away, wanting to get to the indicated room and see their mother, followed close behind by their friends. Nick thought they shouldn't be there, that it was too private, but Judy was determined to go with them. Also, he too wanted to support his friend and partner.

Once they found the door to the room, the siblings seemed terrified of going inside, like what was on the other side was their worst night mare, which was probably true.

Finally, it was Nathan the one to open the door and come inside first. The rest followed him, including the fox and bunny, the last one had to suppress a gasp at the sight in front of her.

Suzie was on the bed, eyes closed, her mouth covered by an oxygen mask and several IV on a pole connected to her right arm. From her chest, several cables were connected to the common vital signs monitor, painstakingly reminding them of the situation if they managed to ignore the sight on the bed.

Shana and Nathan went to the left side of the bed while Mark stood by the right side and they took Suzie's hands, the three of them looking at their mother with love and sorrow, still incapable of accepting the truth, not wanting to let her go and still hoping for some miracle to happen that would let her stay with them, even if just for a little longer. After all the time of preparing themselves for that moment, knowing it was inevitable, they were still not ready. Having to suddenly face it was too hard.

Some minutes passed and Suzie started opening her eyes, attracting everyone's attention.

\- Hey, mom. How do you feel?- Asked softly Nathan, the only one of the three that seemed still capable of saying two words without breaking down. It took a moment for the old macaque to focus her eyes on her son, but when she did a weak smile appeared on her face behind the mask. Her lips moved, but no sound could be heard.- Shh, it's ok, mom. Don't try to speak. Just rest.

Suzie's eyes traveled across the room, seeing her daughter, Mark at her right and Judy and Nick close to the door. Her smile widened visibly and moved her hand towards them, inviting the couple to come closer. The bunny took Mark's place and grabbed the female's hand into her paw.- Hi, Suzie.

A little squeeze on her paw told Judy that Suzie was glad to see her. It was very hard for her to see all the vitality, all the strength the macaque had been showing everybody, disappear in the few hours since that very morning. It was almost like seeing a very different mammal.

\- Judy.- The fox behind her spoke in a low volume to her ear.- Let's give them some privacy. They need time alone with her. We'll stay around.

The bunny nodded, understanding the reasons Nick gave her, and turned again to Suzie.- We are going for a walk. We'll come later to check on you.

Shana and Nathan smiled at them in appreciation while she let go of the macaque's hand and went for the door with Nick. But Mark's voice stopped them.

\- Judy.

The bunny turned and saw her partner looking his mother's hand, trying to reach for her and a wanting look in her eyes. Judy looked at the other macaques in the room, who were as surprised as her, and came closer again to the female. Suzie's hand, however, beckoned this time to Nick, still at the door. Visibly dumbfounded, the fox walked the few steps separating the door from the bed and reached for the offered hand. Suzie took it along with Judy's and Mark's into hers and in the other she did the same with Nathan's and Shana's. Then, she seemed to relax, as if everything was ok now.

"I want you here with me", seemed to be the message she wanted to convey them, making all present to smile a bit. Judy looked at Nick, who nodded in agreement.

\- Ok, we will stay here.

Hearing Judy's words, Suzie smiled again and closed her eyes, as if those few minutes had drained all her energy. Nick and Judy stepped a little away to let space to mark to be by his mother while they simply looked at the scene in front of them: the three sibling's entire attention and thoughts directed to their mother, sharing a pain that was eating them from the inside. Shana was sobbing with her brother's arm around her for comfort. The big macaque tried his best to stay firm, but his eyes seemed about to give up too. Mark, on the other side of the bed, was crying, not caring for anything but his mother, who was about to leave them forever. He didn't seem to notice how his friends placed a paw each on his arm and shoulder, telling him without words "we are here".

Time passed and tears dried out a little, knowing that soon there would be a greater need for them. Suzie had not opened her eyes again, the drugs dulling not only her pain but also her energy to stay awake. He breathing became more shallow as the clock and the monitor marked the pass of time. The five mammals stayed with her.

Until the sound of the monitor gradually spaced more its beeps. A little more… A little more…

Finally, the machine made the last sound, the most dreaded one: the beep that never stops until it is turned off…

…

…

\- Hopps!

The bunny turned to the source of the voice and saw Chief Bogo walking towards her.- Good evening, Sir. I was just going to your office.

\- Good timing then. Come.- Said the buffalo, leading the way into a corridor where the door to his personal office was. Once inside, he gestured to the bunny to sit on the chair in front of his desk, still too big for the bunny to actually follow the sitting part and still be visible for her boss.- So, what is it?

\- I wanted to hand you my report on the raid case. I'm sorry it took this long.

\- Don't worry about it, Hopps. Circumstances are not the appropriate ones, and you are only one day late.- Assured the big mammal. While he normally never smiled, at least according to the legend roaming the precint, his voice was soft enough for Judy to feel out of danger.- I am more concerned with Wilde's, if he ever finishes his.

\- He is about to, I made sure of that. He should be calling your door before the day is over.

\- Good to know. I have so many things to do about this case that I don't want to also go around asking for them.

\- How is the investigation going so far?- Asked Judy. After they risked their lives on that building three days ago, to know if it had helped at all was something everyone wanted.

\- Better than expected, actually. Only five of the detainees were members of this criminal group we wanted to shut down. The rest were two different groups that were buying weapons from them. And that is only from the abandoned building site you raided. The other hideouts provided a lot of evidence and key members that we are using to get to the core of their respective groups.

\- That is great news!- Exclaimed the bunny excitedly.

\- Indeed. You and the other SWAT and field officers did a very good job. I expect the same in future cases.- Added Bogo with an intense gaze to his subordinate.

\- Yes, Sir.- Replied her, firmly.

A couple of seconds passed before the buffalo spoke again, this time his face changing to a more concerned expression.- Do you know something?

Judy lowered her head, understanding what her boss meant. The news about the passing of Mark's mother arrived at the precint the very next morning. She and Nick had gone there first thing in the morning to ask Bogo for a day free in order to attend to Suzie's funeral. On their way out, many friends and colleagues asked them where had they been the previous night and where was Mark. After explaining what had happened, many of them wanted to ask their chief for the same permission, but he denied their request except for a very reduced number of them.

\- We can't have the whole precint attending a funeral! Who is going to keep the city safe then?

So, Judy, Nick, and two friends dressed in their formal uniform representing all their colleagues at the ZPD were the only ones paying their respects to the Rhesus family during that day. Of course, both Mark and Nathan received many messages and calls with the condolences from everyone back at the precint.

After the ceremony, once their colleagues left them, they went to the siblings' house. Mark, without saying a word, entered his room and never came out, not answering anyone's calls. Judy wanted to help him in any wau she could, even if just by being by his side in silence if that was what he wanted, but he would not let her in. Understanding that this was the kind of situation she should leave in the paws of the rest of the family, she went back to her apartment, after making Shana and Nathan promise her to call if there was something she could do. 

\- He is still… unavailable, as far as I know, Sir.- Answered the bunny, her mind going back to the present.

\- I see. I can give him a couple of days, it's common in this cases but, at some point, he has to come back to routine.

\- I know, Sir. I just don't know what to do.

\- It's not your job to do anything, Hopps. - Said the buffalo, suddenly more serious.- He has to want to come back by himself. An officer dragged out and forced to work while he is still mourning is no good to me or to anyone.

\- Understood, Sir.- Replied the bunny, her voice somewhat lower. She didn't like to feel so useless, unable to help his friend. But Bogo was right, Mark had to choose to come out of his isolation by his own.

\- Thank you for the report, you are dismissed.- Judy jumped down the chair and walked to the door, the voice of Bogo resonating again when she was about to close it behind her.- And make sure Wilde finishes his report before going home or there will be many parking duty shifts with his name on them!

…

The car stopped on an empty space in front of Judy's building, but she was so deep in thought she didn't noticed. Nick took this time to take a look at his partner, as he had been doing for the past two days.

She was very worried, and he knew it was about Mark. He was too, to be honest. After he had fixed things up with him after the shooting, the fox though of Mark as a close friend. He wanted to help the macaque as much as Judy, but he had no idea how to do so.

The same seemed to be happening with Judy, but it was affecting her more than the normally hyperactive bunny would admit. That was sending Nick signals he wasn't ready for. Was this much worry only a friend or…

Nick shook his head vigorously, pushing away such thoughts.

\- "This is not the time for that, Wilde!"- He thought. Whatever the reason was, Judy had been quite off since the funeral service. With the absence of Mark, he and the bunny had gone back again to the two cops routine. Nick had to admit that, deep inside, it felt good to have Judy again all for himself, but not if the price for that was to see her so depressed.

He knew she was doing her best to be talkative with him and tried to focus on the job, but it was obvious where her mind was dwelling. And his was also there. It was not only Judy's mood what had changed the ambient, there was also a piece missing. His personal feeling for the macaque's intentions towards Judy aside, he was already part of their usual daily life. He was not as whimsical as the fox was, but still Nick missed him at work.

\- Hey, Carrots. We're here.

Judy returned to reality, for a moment not knowing where they were until she noticed the car was still and recognized her building outside.

\- Thank you, Nick. See you tomorrow?

\- Wait a second, Judy. What's on your mind? You look very preoccupied.

She sighed, understanding that she had probably been too obvious about it.- It's Mark. I called last night and he wouldn't pick up his phone again. I talked to Shana and they haven't found a way to get him out of the room yet. I want to help him somehow, but I don't know what to do or what to say. And today I talked to Chief Bogo and he told me my job is not to do anything of the sort.

\- He is right, it's not.- Agreed the fox, shocking the bunny.- You can't take as an obligation to help everyone with their problems, less of all so personal and private as this one is. Chances are you are gonna fail, or even make things worse, and you end up hurt.

\- I know. I just feel so frustrated about all this!

\- Let me finish, Judy.- Interrupted the fox.- You can't take this as an obligation, Bogo was right about it. But that doesn't mean you can't do something if you have an idea. Just don't push yourself into it. If you can't help, then let him work his way out. Call him, send him messages so he knows you are there for him. That is ok. But don't take helping him as your obligation. That is bad for you.

And just like that, Judy felt better. Of course, he was right about that. She was impulsive and wanted to help others if she could. Sometimes, she ended up chewing more than she could swallow. Wouldn't be the first time.

\- Wise fox.- She said, looking at her friend with a grateful smile.

\- Dumb bunny.- Replied him, happy to have helped, even if just a little.

Judy climbed down the car and, after waving goodbye to Nick, directed her steps towards the building. She had barely opened his apartment's door when her phone rang, and the tone indicated a call from her parents.

She threw her bag on the couch and sat on the free space left, pressing the accept call button and seeing her mother's face on the screen.

\- Hi mom!

"Hello sweetheart! How are things going?"

\- More or less the same. Nick and I are working by ourselves again for now.

"Mark hasn't come out yet?" Asked the doe, concern showing on her face.

\- No. I have called him a few times too, but so far nothing. Shana and Nathan see him sometimes when he goes to the bathroom, but refuses to talk. He is eating at least.

"Well, that is good." Stu's voice came out seconds before his face appeared on the screen, joining his wife's from behind. "That is an important thing."

\- Yes, it is.- Agreed Judy.- But until he gets out of that room, it will be difficult for anything to change. The only thing he can do in there is mourn for his mother.

"Then, why don't you bring him here for a few days?" Proposed the buck, surprising Judy. On the screen, Bonnie nodded in agreement.

\- What would that accomplish? I'm sure he would normally love to visit the place, but right now…

"The problem right now is that he can't do another thing in there than to think about his mother, right?" Asked her father, only continuing when his daughter nodded. "Well, here there are plenty of distractions. We have rooms available in case he just wants to be alone, but just the chance of scenery should help."

\- You are right, dad. But how do I convince him to come?

"That is up to you, Judes. Just tell him to try to clear his mind here. If he wants to be left alone, there are rooms and plenty of space for him to wander off. And if he wants some company, well, what better company than a couple dozen bunnies?" Finished the male with a proud smile, contagious enough to make Judy mirror him with her own smile.

\- You know dad? That is a very good idea.  



	16. Those around you

Judy's face brightened when the scenery changed to show the seemingly never-ending fields outside Zootopia. Every time she made a trip to her hometown, she remembered her very first travel in the opposite direction, marveling on every single thing she saw as the train went through all districts of the city. Now, used already to the tall buildings at the center, the hot air of Sahara Square or the snow in Tundratown, she loved seeing the hills and open plains as the car drove in.

It was the first time she was making the trip by car, however. Normally, she and Nick took the train by the fox's request, since he complained about wanting to rest for a few days of driving and just enjoy the scenery. Judy was sure it was just an excuse to try to nap even before they were at their destiny, so the cruel bunny, as Nick had ended calling her, made it impossible for him to close an eye for more than one second, giving him conversation, making him play games with her and other things to keep him awake. The tired fox always arrived the Hopps home with a grumpy face, until a bowl of blueberries was placed on his paws that is.

The reason for choosing the car this time was looking through the window on the back seat of the car. Mark had been silent since he got into the car in front of his house, despite all attempts of his friends to get him into any conversation. Even when they had to use the transport on the Canal District to cross the river separating the city from the main land, he would just sit alone and talk to no-one.

\- After what happened at his home when we went yesterday to convince him to come, I think it's best if we have a car ready to leave if he does not feel like staying a minute longer.- Explained Nick while the ferry moved away from the dock and Judy asked about the reason for not using the train this time.- He is a ticking bomb right now, and to depend on train schedules or other people to get to the station is not a good idea.

The bunny had to agree to that logic as she peeked over her shoulder to the macaque behind her. The events of last night had been very shocking to see.

…

\- Mark… Judy and Nick are here to see you. Would you like to come out?

No sound came in reply to Shana's question, just as she had predicted would happen. Judy had explained her and Nathan, with Nick as support, her intention of taking Mark to Bunnyburrows so he could relax and get his mind off for a few days away from that room. They thought it was an excellent idea, but the problem would be to get their brother to agree to go with them, and that if he even let them get into the room to tell him their plan.

So far, no success.

\- Come on, bro! I know your pajama is horrible, but that is no reason to stay in there for so long!- Nathan's turn to try was met with the same result as his sister's. The four mammals outside the door exchanged looks of worry.

\- Mind if I try?- Asked Judy getting closer to the door. The two siblings stepped back to give her some space.- Mark. It's me, Judy. I know you are not well right now and I can't imagine how bad you must feel. But you don't have to be alone in this, you've got us. We want to help you, be with you like you have been for us… like you have been for me.

Still, no sound came through the door from inside, but Judy tried again.- Please, open the door. If you don't want to come out, I understand, but at least let us in so we can see you. Or one of us if you want. Just don't shut us out.

For a moment they thought the answer would remain the same, but the sound of slow steps approaching the door lifted their hopes up.

\- Please, leave me alone.

Just as fast as their hopes skyrocketed they plummeted to the ground and crashed. The weak and broken voice, almost unrecognizable as Mark's, had been enough to make them know in how bad a shape he was.

\- It was worth trying. We will figure something out.- Said Nick, trying to keep the optimism around without noticing the change in Shana and Nathan's face.

\- Step back.- Said the big macaque before taking in some air, lifting his right leg and kicking open the door with one single hit. Sitting on the bed, with his arms up to shield his eyes, was Mark.

Or a shadow of him, to be precise: His eyes literally could not have had any more tear to shed, so puffy and red his eyes were; the bags under them told them he had barely taken any sleep this past few days.

Still, after the initial surprise, he had enough energy to show how angry he was for this intrusion.

\- WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING? I WANT TO BE…

He couldn't finish that sentence as a fist connected with his left jaw, making him fall to the ground. The fist had not been Nathan's, however, but Shana's.

\- That is enough, Mark! You can't stay in here forever, you must get out of this room and face the reality!- Said the female as she approached her again shocked younger brother until they were face to face, her hands taking a hold on his shoulders.- We are all worried about you, Mark! We can't go on like this!

\- Then don't!- Yelled Mark.- I already told you to leave me alone!

\- Stop acting like a child! You know we can't do that!

She turned her head when a hand was placed on her shoulder, drawing her attention. Nathan was looking at her, like asking the female to step aside and let him speak with Mark. She did so, facing the wall to hide a few tears in her eyes.

\- Listen, Mark.- Started Nathan.- I know you are having a very hard time, we all are.

\- Yeah, I can see that.- Snapped the younger brother.- That is why you both are so relaxed, right? I don't know if you noticed, but mom is dead!

Nathan's fist clenched tightly, very ready to hit Mark at any moment. Both Judy and Nick were watching the whole scene without knowing what to do, but when they thought Nathan was about to hit his brother, and they were very sure that it would cause more than a simple bruising, they quickly stepped in.

But their surprise was big when there was no impact. Instead of punching his brother, he grabbed him and pulled Mark into an embrace.

\- We know, you idiot. She was our mother too. I know you and her went through a lot of crap together, when I was too stupid to care. But I loved her as much as you did, and so does Shana. We are just as hurt as you are.

Mark's anger disappeared from his face to be replaced by grief, allowing himself to let tears flow as he hid his face in his brother's chest, being joined by Shana shortly after.

After that moment, once they saw everything was under control, Judy and Nick went to the living room to give them some privacy. They didn't have to wait long before the three of them came out the broken door. Shana and Nathan had explained Mark about Judy's plan to go to Bunnyburrow and managed to get him to accept. Judy could see, however, that even if they managed to get him out of that room, Mark still was grieving and wanting to be alone to solve this situation by himself.

At least, Judy thought, he was allowing them to try.

…

So, there they were, on their way to the Hopps family home to spend a couple of days. Thankfully, Chief Bogo had been very understanding of the situation and allowed the three of them to have those days as a "reward" for the success of the SWAT mission. When Judy had told Nick that, he had groaned and complained a lot, saying he could have used them to rest at home. The bunny knew that was just façade and that he was happy to help.

Luckily for them, the distance between Zootopia and her home was not that great. In about 2 hours they arrived at the huge farming fields belonging to Bunnyburrows, and the part belonging to her family was close to the north-east border.

Judy grew up surrounded with so much open space and the smell of green grass that many would think she was tired of it, maybe even that being another reason for moving to the big city, yet still it felt great to be back to that familiar environment.

\- That is the Jumper's field, we are very close to home.- Said the bunny to her friends pointing to the farming land to their right, where several bucks were working.- That one is Jared Jumper, the head of the family. Oh! That one over there is Alex, one of Jared's son. Wow, he has changed!

\- I am always amazed how not only you remember each and every single name of your family, but also who is who around here.- Admitted the fox, making Judy giggle.- I can barely remember ten or so names of your siblings, and that includes yours and your parents'!

\- Sure you know more! Remember last year, on the carrot festival? Who brought us home for the night?

The fox squinted his eyes in an effort to remember that.- Eeeeeem, was he Barney? No, wait, it was Bernard! No no no, I got it, I know I got it! Barret!

\- Barbara.- Corrected Judy, looking at him with a bit of annoyance. She actually had brothers called Barney, Bernard, and Barret, but she was sure that he was just throwing random names just to tease her.

\- Close enough. I knew it started with "B".

\- You only said male names, Barbara is a female.

\- What? Can't females have male names? I thought we have fought against discrimination long enough not to fall for those things! I happen to know a waitress named Barry!

\- That girl you know is called "Baylee", the waitress at the bar in front of the precint. And you said "he" while trying to guess my sister's name.

\- You must have heard wrong, Carrots. You should check your ears while we are here.

A groan escaped Judy while she tried not to strangle her friend since he was the one driving. She looked in Mark's direction to see if their conversation had somewhat made him react. Nothing.

After ten more minutes of driving, Judy told them they were in Hopps' territory and pointed where a big house could be seen. Nick had already been there a couple of times, but it still amazed him to see such an impressive building: it was three stories high, rectangular and each corner was smoothed into a curve, including the roof. Occupying the front from side to side, a wooden porch decorated the entrance to the building.

Behind the main building, there was a smaller one, though still big, used as a barn. Nick had gone inside once with Judy's father and was amazed at the number and diversity of tools inside and how well maintained was the farming tractor.

Surrounding all that was a seemingly endless field whose only visible frontier that they could see was a fence separating it from the road. It was near lunch time, so there was nobody there at the moment. All of Judy's siblings were probably waiting for them inside the house.

Nick drove through the dirt road inside the property and parked the car by the family truck. While climbing out of the car, a bunny-like silhouette peeked through the window and a high pitched yell could be heard from the inside, Joined by many more infantile voices that preceded almost a literal river of gray, brown, white and black long-eared fluffy kits running in their direction, shouting in excitement.

Nick grinned evilly. Since the first trip he made to Judy's family house, her younger brothers and sisters had tackled him every time he appeared. Those kits enjoyed yanking his ears and tail, and once they latched themselves to his arms it was impossible to remove them. Also, while one or two, or even ten, would not be much of a problem, about fifty little balls of fur, no matter how adorable they were, weighed a lot.

This time, since there was a new mammal around, Nick saw that the "river" was directed towards the macaque, and was ready to watch him get buried under it. What he didn't see was Judy making gestures to the little bunnies to go after Nick instead. The fox realized the change in course too late and couldn't escape before he had several kits grabbing him and greeting him, forcing him to the ground were the bunnies started to pile on him.

\- Noooooo, please, help meeeee! Too much adorableness! Betrayal! You betrayed me, Carrots! I trusted youuuuuu!- Managed to say the fox before he was completely covered and his voice was muffled under all fur. Judy was giggling, as were other bunnies coming out of the house to check what the ruckus was about. Two of them were her parents, four more were younger and older siblings of the doe, that were enjoying the show as much as Judy. Mark was also looking at the scene, but Judy could not see if it was causing him any positive reaction.

The adults waved to the young doe as she approached with Mark behind her and hugged her when they got to them.

\- Welcome home, Honey!- Greeted Bonnie.- It's so nice to have you home!

\- Come on, mom! You know I come as much as I can! I spend almost all my vacations here!

\- And they feel too short.- Retorted Stu, also hugging his daughter. Then, he raised his gaze to meet Mark's eyes.- You must be Mark! Very glad to meet you, son!- Greeted the patriarch offering his paw for a shake, which Mark accepted.

\- Likewise, Sir. Ma'am.- Said Mark with a smile that Judy had seen plenty of times before on Nick when he still hid his feelings. The macaque was trying to appear as normal as possible in front of her family to avoid questions and awkward situations.

\- Please, you can call us by our names!- Said Bonnie.- You are taking care of our Judy while in the city, that grants you lots of privileges in our home.

\- Mom! I can take care of myself, thank you very much!- Protested the young doe, thought internally she was glad things were going ok for now.

The kits behind her were still on top of Nick, so Judy told them to go play elsewhere and, like a fluffy flock, they ran away, leaving an exhausted fox lying on the ground but with a smile on his face. Despite all his complains, he actually liked to play with those kits. After so many years of feeling like an outcast just for being a fox, to have those children playing with him so naturally was a very welcome thing.

\- Thanks…- Managed to say while standing up to check for any missing limb, especially his tail, and looking at her like warning the bunny to expect some sort or vengeance.

\- And you remember Nick, of course.- Said Judy, more to her older siblings since her parents knew him very well.

\- Sure! We met last year!- Said one of them, Ian, while shaking his paw.- Remind me to bring my kits next time so you can take care of them for a while, you seem to handle them well.

\- As long as you pay my price, that won't be a problem.- Replied the fox with his signature hustler expression.

\- All the blueberries he can eat.- Explained Judy before her brother could ask.- He could be eating them forever.

\- That's a deal.- Said Ian before all of them, invited by Judy's parents, stepped inside the enormous house.

Nick had stayed in Judy's family house a couple of times now, and yet it amazed him every time he visited. From the outside it was already impressive, but the inside was even better: as he recalled, a great part of the ground floor was dedicated to communal life, so all the bunnies living there had to be able to fit comfortably in either the living room at his right, equipped with many TV, DVD and console sets surrounded by puffs and a couple of couches and armchairs for the adults to near the south walls, or in the dinning room at his left, with one big table and too many chairs to count around it. On that floor, accessed through a hall in front of them, between the dinning room and the living room and by the stairs to the upper levels, were Stu and Bonnie's room, the smaller kits rooms and the guest rooms, these last ones at the farthest side of the hall and of different sizes to accommodate various kinds of mammals.

Nick had never seen the other floors, but Judy had explained that the first one was for young kits, sharing rooms with their littermates. As they grow and start needing some privacy, they get smaller but separate rooms on the second floor, better for young students for example.

\- We were about to begin first round.- Said Bonnie to the three friends as she directed her steps towards the dinning room, behind which was the kitchen.- Go leave your things in your rooms and relax for a while before our turn. The usual rooms are waiting for you. Mark, you get number eleven.

\- Got it!- Said Nick and Judy at the same time, both used to how things ran around. The fox beckoned Mark to follow them through the hall as he began answering the unspoken question from the macaque.- There are too many kits to feed to do it at the same time. It would be chaos. So, they make turns, or rounds as they call them. They start with the younger ones, who need help from the older ones to eat either because they are still babies or serve the food by themselves. After all the young ones are served, the older ones get to eat in peace while the rest nap, play or whatever they want.

Mark nodded in understanding as they arrived to the guest rooms, Judy having opened the door to hers already and pulling her suitcase inside. A quick peek inside revealed what at first looked like a blue room but turned out to be a lot of police related posters decorating almost every free space on the walls. By a big window was a desk with an orange and green computer and a carrot-shaped alarm clock. So far, it looked very much like what he expected of Judy's room… Until he looked at the bed and saw it covered by plushies of many kinds, including one very cute bunny in a police officer uniform.

Even in his depressed state, that made him smile a little… even if just for a very brief moment. Just enough for Judy to see it

\- You like it? It's actually bigger than those my siblings have.- Said Judy in a low voice, like she was sharing a very dark secret that she didn't want anyone else to hear.- Since I don't actually live here anymore, I don't have a room on the second floor, but my parents wanted me to always have one ready for me in case I decided to come back or just visit. So, they brought my things down here and has become my room ever since. And the guest rooms are about twice the size I should have.

\- All because she became a police officer.- Added Nick with his signature smile from the doorframe.- I wonder what would happen if she had become an astronaut.

Judy rolled her eyes but smiled none the less.

\- Go leave your things in your rooms, then we'll go to the…- The sound of a bell rang through the house, and shortly after the sound of way too many feet to count rumbled over their heads and from the outside in the kitchen's direction.- First round is starting. We will eat on the third round, so we still have about an hour. Go leave your things.

The fox and macaque agreed and each one entered their respective rooms, which were by Judy's. The guest room was a more impersonal version of Judy's, with the basic furniture and just enough decoration to give it enough color to make anyone feel welcome there.

Mark left his bag on the floor, close to the window and started looking out through it. After the stampede of the first batch of kits going to the kitchen had subsided, a lot more of them could be heard from the outside, playing, chatting, laughing… Some sounded distant, but some of the young bunnies were actually visible through the glass, barely a couple of meters away. From that window, he could see the dirt road surrounding the house, the fence acting as a physical frontier between the building and the crop fields and then the actual fields, extending, as the said goes, as far as the eye could see. In front of him, he could recognize the obvious carrot plants organized in rows, the tasty roots still buried under the ground; further inside the field, there were tall bushes with grown bunnies working on them. He guessed those were blueberry bushes. To the right there was a lot more field, but it was outside of his line of vision and couldn't see what was planted.

All around him was inviting to relax, to enjoy the good vibes of the place and company, but the monkey didn't want any of that. He just wished to be alone, thinking of his mother, whom he had lost forever. Even after all the time he had to prepare himself, it hurt too much. And all this happiness around him felt like an offense when all he wanted was to mourn her.

A knock on the door drew his attention to Judy, who was at the doorframe, smiling warmly at him, and the red bushy tail of Nick, who was mostly out of sight, waiting.

\- Hey. Do you like your room?- Asked the bunny.

\- It's ok.- Was the simple reply Mark gave her. Normally, that kind of answer would have been considered rude, but Judy didn't seem to care.

\- Good! It has one of the best views on this floor.- Said Judy, trying to make conversation.- The sunlight doesn't come in directly, so you can see the fields all day and enjoy the view.- She moved as if she wanted to walk inside, but thought against it and remained there.- So, are you ready for a tour around the place?

Mark was not blind, nor didn't care about Judy's efforts: she was trying her best to help him, to pull him out of the mud. The bunny was inviting, not forcing; she was not imposing her presence or plans on him. She did want him to accept, of course, but would not pull him out of the room by the ear if he refused.

Sadly, he was not in the mood.

\- I think I'll stay here.- Was his answer as he turned to face the window again, showing his back to his friend. Judy's smile failed at that. She had expected this, however, and recovered to try again, but she heard her name being whispered from her left by Nick and desisted.

\- Ok, then. We'll go ahead and take a walk. If you need anything, just ask. Ok?

Mark turned his head in her direction and nodded before face the window again. Judy grabbed the doorknob and closed the door, sighing as the click of the mechanism resounded in the hall.

\- He is the one that has to choose, remember?- Said Nick in a low voice as he passed an arm around his friend an started walking down the hall.- If he wants to stay in the room, then all we can do is remind him that we are available should he need us. You can't take helping him as your mission or something, you are not his psychiatrist.

\- No, but I am his friend.

\- And yet, that does not make you responsible for him.- Replied the fox calmingly.- You already have done a lot for him, including bringing him to your family home. Now, it's his turn to move. I care for him too, Carrots, but if he does not want to be helped, there is nothing we can or should do.

Judy grunted in frustration as they both exited the hall and went for the main door, going outside the building to actually walk around. From a room they had passed by, a pair of long light-brown ears emerged and, after a brief thinking and accommodating the green cap with a carrot on it, the bunny under them decided to walk in the direction the couple had come from.

…

A gentle but firm knock on the door surprised the young macaque. Since Judy and Nick had left, he was not expecting anyone else to call. Before he could ask who it was, a voice on the other side came through.

\- Sorry, kid. Mark, was it? Mind if I come in for a moment?

Mark recognized the voice as Judy's father. While he would very much prefer to be alone, this was the Hopps' home and he a guest. Even in his state, he thanked Judy and her family for what they were doing.

\- Come in.

As the door opened, the adult buck walked in and closed it behind him, smiling to the macaque.- Is this room okay for you? We could arrange it so you get another if you want. I ignore if you prefer a darker or brighter room or one a little quieter.- Added looking through the window and his smile widening at the sight of his children.

\- This room is fine, thank you Mr. Hopps.- Answered Mark, putting on again a fake smile.

\- Call me Stu. My wife said the truth when he told you to call us by our names, son.- Said the buck looking at the monkey for a moment before returning his gaze to his kits. For a moment he remained silent, and the monkey was about to ask why was he here when he spoke again, this time in a less joyful tone.- Let's not pretend we don't know the reason you are here, Mark. I am very sorry for your loss. Probably you are tired of those words by know, that is why I wanted to say them now that you have just arrived and on behalf of everybody. That way, there is one thing less you have to worry about.

\- I don't…

\- Let me finish, please.- Interrupted Stu, raising a hand.- I haven't told everyone about it, only those who might ask about it. I want you to feel welcome and secure in my house, and that includes no-one asking if you are ok or if you want to talk about it every step you make. Either if you wish to remain in this room until you leave or if you decide on a walk alone through the field, that is ok by me, you are free to do it and I want you to know that. But if you will accept an old buck's advice, there is no room that will give you what you need.

The way Stu had said it, not wanting to force anything on Mark or criticize his behavior, was what make Mark listen to the older mammal. So deep in thought he was he didn't hear how Stu opened the door and left.

…

As her feet led Judy down the hall, she repassed mentally what she was going to say to Mark. Maybe if she said the right words, he would accept coming out of the room.

The bell announcing the second round had sounded a while back and the third would start in a couple of minutes, so she had decided to ask the macaque to join her with her family and Nick. Honestly, she was expecting him to turn the invitation down, but she had to try.

Once she was in front of Mark's door, breathed deeply, shrugged off her worries and tried to look normal before knocking.

\- Come in.- Said Mark's voice from the other side a second after, which surprised the bunny but entered anyway to find Mark sitting on the bed.

\- Hey. It's almost time for us to eat. Want to join us?- Asked Judy with an inviting smile from the doorframe, not wanting to fully come in in case he wanted to be left alone.

\- Ok.- Replied the monkey as he stood up and walked towards her, not a hint of rejection to be seen.

Again, that surprised Judy, not expecting her previously depressed and in antisocial state friend to accept company so easily. While he was obviously still sad and hurt, the difference between him and the mammal they almost had to drag out of his room the day before was huge.

\- O-ok! Nice! Let's go!- After the few seconds she needed to get out of her shock, she walked with Mark down the hall with the widest smile on her face, happy to see some improvement, even if the reason for it was unknown to her.

About to reach the dinning room, a lot of bunny kits ran past them and either through the door out of the building, to the living room to their left or up the stairs to their rooms. To avoid being crushed by the furry stampede, both mammals stepped aside and pressed themselves against the wall, Judy shouting them not to run inside the house or make so much noise, being completely ignored by her siblings.

When the last one passed and they could resume their way, the bell rang again and a more quiet atmosphere settled. Around the big tables, Judy's oldest siblings and her parents were sitting and sighing in relief, relaxing for the first time in quite a while. Nick was there too, sitting by the Hopps' patriarch and with two empty seats by his left. At the sight of the bunny and macaque, he smiled and motioned to the seats, inviting.

As he approached the fox, Mark looked at the rest of Judy's family sitting there, all of them waving and greeting friendly the macaque. As Stu had promised, none of them asked him anything, which he was grateful for.

One thing he noticed, however, was the oddly small number of them at the table. Barely half of one table was being occupied, and, if his calculations were correct, Judy had to have more siblings her age and older.

\- Carl and the others haven't come yet?- Asked Judy to her parents after quickly scanning the room, sitting down and leaving the seat between her and Nick to be filled by mark.

\- They called while you were outside, dear.- Replied Bonnie while serving them the food.- Aaron has fallen playing football and twisted his ankle. They are at the clinic right now.

\- Aw, that is too bad!- Said a female bunny across from Judy, her fur dark brown with black ears.- Erika wanted to show him a new game she learned today!

\- If it's the one about jumping around marbles in certain order, Bobby probably taught him yesterday.- A white male by their left joined the conversation.- I saw my kits and Aaron playing that while I was coming home from work.

The rest started talking among themselves as they ate, some wondering about the rules of that new game their kids played and other about their work. Bonnie resumed answering Judy's question.- Daniel's family is leaving for vacation tomorrow morning, so they had to finish getting they bags ready. And since the rest is either out of town or busy, we are not expecting anyone else today.

\- That is too bad!- Said Nick between bites on his salat with a sad face- That is about fifty bunnies that won't pull on my tail today-OUCH!- A hit to his paw with a metal spoon by a death-glaring Judy told him that joke had not been nice. Mark had to lean back a bit to avoid being a collateral damage.

\- Don't worry about that, Nick.- Told him Ian, a couple of seats away, with a very evil look on his face.- If you are still here the day after tomorrow, I can bring my kits and tell them to pull on your tail all day long.

\- Yay, what fun!- The fox's face contradicted his word as he hated his big mouth and made some of the present bunnies laugh.

…

After the meal was over, and contrary of what Nick and Judy were expecting, Mark decided to take on Stu's suggestion and went for a walk around the property instead of going back to his room. So far, after reaching the back side of the main building and walking inside a field filled with cabbages and lettuces, he felt no different than inside the four walls or surrounded by his friends and Judy's relatives: alone.

He didn't want to be there, he didn't want anybody around him. If he could, he would go back home, get inside his room and close it forever, not opening it even for his brother and sister. He wanted to just lay in bed and be left alone.

That is how he felt. Still, a contradictory wish was always there, a longing for company, of someone who could help him ease the pain. How could that be, if he didn't want anyone close?

After a while walking around, watching from a distance some of the Hopps working around the farm and seeing kits helping them or playing hide and seek and other games around, and with the sun midway its descend, he returned and sat on one of the benches that were on the back of the building, facing the sunset. The stroll didn't solve anything, answered any questions or infused him with any new wisdom. It had served no purpose. Even if it sounded childish, the only solution to all this would be for his mother to come back, to magically appear like nothing had happened, or wake up and find all to be a dream.

But that wouldn't happen, of course.

Hurried steps coming from his left alerted him that someone was coming. Already prepared to ask to be left alone, he saw Nick running around the corner out of breath and sweaty, his tongue hanging out of his muzzle to allow more air to come in and moisten the insides of his mouth. After looking at the macaque for a moment, he put on a tired smile, waved his hand at him and sat on a bench a few meters away from Mark, stretching his legs and allowing himself to rest, not saying anything else to the other mammal.

Paying attention to the direction the fox had come from, Mark heard young voices, many of them, excitedly talking to each other. The only word he made out was "find", and maybe something that sounded like "tale", before the kits moved away and he could only hear the exhausted breathing of the red canine.

Even after the predator had recovered enough to breathe more normally, he didn't speak at all, seemingly enjoying the warmth of the sunlight with his eyes closed. The macaque found himself curious about what had happened.

\- Why were you running from those kits?

The fox opened his eyes, confusion and surprise visible in his expression, and formed a smile as he replied.- Because they get me exhausted. They have too much energy for me to handle, and they are far too many. As soon as some get tired and what to give me a rest, others want to climb on me.

\- Then why do you play so much with them? You could tell them to let you rest for a while.

\- Sure, I could do that.- Agreed Nick.- But then, they would think I don't want to play anymore or fear that I don't like to play with them, and I do want to!

\- why?

Nick turned his head to the dying sun and closed his eyes, the smile fixed on his muzzle.- Because they don't care I am a fox. They are just kits and want to have fun. To them, I am…- The fox's expression frowned in search of the right word.- Exotic. Yeah, that could be the right word. They have seen foxes before, there is one called Gideon living in town and they play with him every time he visits, but still they are more used to other bunnies. The little ones, while they know predators used to eat meat, they don't know about foxes eating them or how sly, mischievous and untrustworthy we are. So, they are not afraid of me or my fangs, nor they distrust me. They just grab my tail and play with it.

Such a simple answer, and yet it entailed all the hardship the fox had to live with in the past, only a small fraction of which was known by the macaque. He had lived alone, or mostly, since a very young age on the streets, relying on nobody more than necessary and not showing his real face to no-one.

\- How was it, to live alone?

Mark's question was met by many feelings in Nick's expression: surprise, sadness, shame, regret… The smile had left his face as the fox pondered what to answer, or if to answer at all.

\- If you had asked me that at that time, I would probably have said it was good; now, I wouldn't be able to go back to that lifestyle. People looked down on me, never expecting anything good from a fox. Leaving that aside, hustling provided me with money to buy food, a place to sleep at night and whatever luxury the money I had obtained that day allowed. Sometimes I had to survive with a simple sandwich for a whole day, others not even that, but those days I got a lot of cash I enjoyed everything. I didn't care how had I obtained that money. As far as I knew, I would never be able to get any working legally as no-one would trust a fox with any job.

That didn't answer his question, but Mark understood that all that was needed for the fox to explain himself correctly.

\- After each day, I laid on my bed, alone, not thinking about anything except the next hustle. No mammal told me what to do, what I should think or say, what my schedules were, how should I behave… The only opinion that mattered was mine simply because I was the one living it. I respected others as long as there was mutual benefit and they didn't screw me up. At that time, I was living as I wanted, I had what I wanted… That is until the illusion breaks.

Nick leaned forward and rested his elbows on his knees, gazing in front of him but looking beyond it, to the memories of his past.

\- The first time I was… around sixteen, about a year after I left my home. A deal had gone wrong and I was forced to run from a very angry buffalo (not Chief Bogo, just so you know). I managed to get to the Rainforest District, where I thought it would be harder for him to catch me with all the places I could turn and climb on. Sadly, I miscalculated a jump over a low branch and fell hard, breaking my arm in the process. The buffalo didn't find me, but I had another problem: I lived alone, no-one to bother me or tell me what to do; but I was also alone, no-one to take care for me while I healed. Hospitals were out of the question, they would call my mother, the police and who knows who else. I had to endure the pain alone until the bone healed. The same every time I got the flu, I got beaten, I hadn't eaten in two days… I had no-one to rely on.

The macaque stayed silent for a moment, taking all that in. He had expected Nick's past to be hard, and the fox didn't disappoint him.

\- Did you ever considered going back home, to your mother?- Asked Mark.

Nick sighed, letting his head bob up and down as if replying in advance.- Many times, normally each time I had one of those moments. There were days that I even went so close as to literally stand on my mom's door, my paw about to knock. Obviously, never did. I didn't want to see her disappointed face, to hear her tell me how a bad son had I been, to see her cry in shame for having a delinquent as a son. Yet I was almost about to go through all that if at the end I got a hug, that is all I wanted, to know that there was someone caring for me. That was until my mom died.

That surprised the monkey, who didn't bother to hide it.- How? What happened?

\- I don't really know for sure. I got word of her passing a couple of months after it happened. A friend of my mother recognized me eight years ago on the street and she offered her condolences, asked me how I was doing… I only remember walking to my mom's house to see it for myself. The place was empty, everything sold. Then I went to my place and didn't come out for a couple of days. At some point, Finnick came to my home drunk with several beers on his paw and offered me some. Needless to say, I didn't want anyone nearby, but I took them and ended up like him.

\- Did it help?- Asked Mark.- How did you get past it?

The fox's face had been grim for a while now, but that question made him grin.- I didn't. I still feel for my mom's passing, I just let it sting me a little each day and then go through the day. Of course, it wasn't easy at first. I lived alone, so no-one bothered me but, at some point, I would run out of money and would need to get more. It didn't go well, mind you. I was not in the mood to fake any smile or try to trick others. That is when Finnick came in with the beers. I was about to kick him out, drunk and all, but he pushed the beers against me and told me to shut up and drink. So, I drank. I didn't normally drink at that time, so after two or so bottles I already was tipsy. I ended up telling him how bad I felt, how confused I was wanting a shoulder to cry on and at the same time wishing everyone disappeared. He then, in his drunken stupor, tried to explain philosophically why I felt like that. It turns out that little fennec gets mystical when he is drunk and he doesn't know it.- Said while trying to hold some giggles in.

\- What did he tell you?- Asked impatiently the monkey.

\- Well… To tell you the truth, I don't remember much of it.- Admitted the fox, scratching the back of his head awkwardly under the gaze of the macaque.- I was drunk at the time, so much of what happened is fuzzy at best. But I do remember the gist of it: you can't get past the death of your mother, or any family member for that matter. They are a very important part of you. Mothers are supposed to be with you, taking care of you, until you have your own family to do it instead of them. My mother died when I was twenty-six, way too young to lose her. She left a void that I wanted to fill, but no-one is as good as a mother. So I wanted someone close to take care of me but, since they weren't my mother, I wanted no-one close. It's a circle that can't be broken. Instead, let someone else in, Finnick in this case. While I couldn't consider him a friend back then, he was the closest thing I had. He became my partner in crime, literally. I trusted him more than anyone at that time. It wasn't much, but it worked. And I think it was mutual since he allowed me to used his small size for our hustles, including, but not limited to, little elephant costumes.

Mark didn't pay much attention to that last part. Nick's story was similar to his own. Worse, in fact, now that he thought about it: The fox never had a chance to say farewell to his mother, Mark did; he had no-one at that time, Mark did.

\- I know it's hard right now, that is why we are trying to help you the best we can.- Said Nick, drawing the monkey's attention back to him.- We want to help you, if you let us. You can stay locked up in a room, but you deserve to be happy. None of us is Suzie and we can't bring her back, but we are here for you.

As he stood up, the fox walked closer to Mark and placed a paw on his shoulder before walking around the corner he had come before, but not to go back and play some more with the kits.

He hoped that remembering all that and sharing it with Mark had helped his friend, but it had helped him realize something: Finnick had been the one he relied on eight years ago and all that time, but he wasn't seeing the fennec anymore. The small fox still hustled, however alone or with another partner, he didn't know, so Nick could maintain a stable relationship with him while being a police officer. They still exchanged calls and messages from time to time, but it wasn't the same.

Now it was another that helped Nick put one foot in front of the other each day, in a way, Nick finally acknowledged that, deeper than any friendship would.

-"You deserve to be happy."- Repeated the fox to himself as he walked thought the fields in search of some specific items.- It's time I apply that to myself.

…

Judy finally was able to get some of her younger siblings to bed, a feat that made her respect her mother even more. The matriarch of the family had help now around the house, be it cleaning, feeding the younger ones, bathing them… the older ones were the ones dividing the work around the house. But there was a time when they, the older sibling, had been young. It had been all Bonnie's responsibility. How had she managed to do everything around the house by herself was out of the doe's comprehension, and it made her look to her mother under a new light.

Passing by one of the rooms close to the stairs, she heard her father's voice inside urging the little bunnies to get into bed and them giggling and running around, as if a full day of activity hadn't been enough to tire them out. She remembered when she was the one refusing to sleep and her father, a much younger buck back then, played a little with her and her littermates before they all agreed to close their eyes.

With a smile on her face, she walked down the stairs and, coming from her left, where the living room was, she heard some cooing and a soft voice replying. As she peeked inside, the doe saw Mark sitting on a couch and his head facing something on his left arm. As she got close she could see a bundle with one of her new brothers, Zack, raising his little arms to the long fingers of the macaque, who was moving them around for the baby to follow and try to catch. Every time Zack almost grabbed a finger, he made that adorable sound and tried again.

Leaning over the back of the couch, she smiled at Mark when he perceived her presence.- Hey.

\- Hey.- Replied the macaque back, returning his gaze to the baby.- Your mom had difficulty putting the other babies to sleep with this one not wanting to sleep at all, so she asked me to hold him for a while until he got tired. So far, he is winning over me.

Judy smiled widely, not only for the joke he had said, but also that he seemed to be better enough to make jokes.- Want me to hold it?

\- Nah, I got it.- He said allowing Zack to grab his fingers to make him coo again and caressed his face with one of the free ones. The baby smile widened before letting out a yawn.- Ok, now we are talking.

\- Wow, I'm impressed. You are good with children.

Mark smiled at her, albeit a hint of sadness could be seen on his face.- I had a baby brother when I was little, so I have some experience.

The doe's smile flattened at that.- Had? What happened to him?

\- He got very sick, died when he was barely five months old.- Explained the macaque, then looked up to Judy and smiled.- It happened when I was four, I don't remember much. Only holding him a lot and feeling sad that he was no more. I actually hadn't thought about him for many years until now.

That reminded something Nathan said the day before in mark's room, when trying to convince him to go with them: "I know you and her went through a lot of crap together, when I was too stupid to care.". Could both things be related?

\- Hey, uh… Sorry about how I've been behaving lately.- Said Mark, snapping Judy out of her thoughts.- I should have relayed on you and, instead, I blocked all of you out.

\- There's no need for that. Really.- Insisted the bunny when Mark seemed about to continue.- I don't know how hard this is for you, but I can imagine it is. You were just trying to cope with it as best as you could.

Mark's smile reached finally his eyes, grateful for Judy's words of understanding. A yawn from Zack turned their attentions back to him.

\- So, are you ok?- Dared to ask Judy.

\- No.- Replied him.- I'm better, but I still have a long way before I am ok.

The finger that was still caressing the baby's cheek moved to the long ears, making him put a relaxed face and closed his eyes.

\- I miss her.- Said Mark, his eyes beginning to water.- I want her back.

Judy went behind Mark and hugged him, placing her head against his right cheek. The macaque grabbed Judy's arms with his free hand, appreciating the gesture, and some silent tear dropped down his eyes, him trying his best to hold them in.

\- Don't.- Said the bunny, hugging him tighter.- Let them out, it's ok.

As if that was all he needed, he let everything go, feeling his friend's hug help him release a poison out of him. It was quick, just enough so he could accept what had happened and start healing.

Or, as Nick had put it, to get through that day.

\- Thank you, Silk. For everything.

\- No problem. That's what we are for.- Said the doe, and a grin appeared on her face when something to make him smile popped on her head.- Just promise me that you won't cry on our next date. That would be too embarrassing.

Mark not only smiled, he had to contain a laugh if he didn't want to wake up the now sleeping baby in his arms.- So you finally gave it a thought, uh?

\- Some. I still have to figure out some details.- She said, happy that it had worked. Suddenly, she realized how close their faces were and a shade of pink tinted her face. He was about to let go of him when she thought better.

Turning even redder, she closed her eyes and placed a soft kiss on the corner of his mouth, surprising him and, to the doe's internal satisfaction, also making his face redden too.

A soft coo from the sleeping baby in Mark's arms woke them both from their stupor and they gazed away from the other.

\- I'll tell mom Zack is sleeping. Could you bring him?

\- Sure.- Replied him, sounding a little distracted, as he stood up slowly and started walking around the couch.

As she walked pass the hall to the bedrooms, Judy saw Nick's figure entering his and closing the door. Guessing he was too tired after playing with her siblings so much, kept walking until she noticed on the table by the stairs a beautiful bouquet.

"Oh, dad, mom is going to be very happy tonight."- Thought the young doe, going to the babies' room in search for her mother, a nice tint on her cheeks and a happy smile on her face.


	17. Light

If Judy thought the Mark's improvement would stop in just getting out of the room and talking to her, she was greatly but happily mistaken: the macaque woke up roughly at the same hour the rest of her family did and he helped serve breakfast to the kits as they were being awaken by her parents. He had offered to do so and, while his smile did not entirely reach his eyes, he seemed to enjoy it. Maybe, Judy thought, the activity was serving Mark as a distraction to stop thinking about his mother so much, or maybe he finally had started to accept her passing, if last night's events were any indication. Whatever the reason, the bunny was glad that the monkey was feeling better.

At the memory of the previous night, she couldn't avoid some blushing that, thankfully, was covered enough by her fur and didn't attract her little siblings' questions about it. She had not planned for that to happen, nor she thought she would be able to do it if she had. However, it felt right at that moment, and she couldn't deny it made her smile a lot since.

Mark didn't seem so affected by it. He treated her as always, like the kiss never happened. Still, the bunny was quite sure she had found him eyeing her a few times and avoiding her gaze when she noticed

He seemed to want to make up for his isolation the previous day and socialized with the young bunnies and some of her older brothers that also were helping. Encouraged by that, he soon found himself surrounded by curious bunnies that the day before had no chance to meet Judy's new police partner and interact with him. When the second round of bunnies entered the dining room, the first one was still asking questions and wanting to play with him, which produced several smiles and giggles coming from Bonnie and the older siblings, who understood this was a good sign.

It wasn't until it was finally the adults' turn to sit and eat that Nick appeared through the door, looking like he barely had any sleep last night but managing to smile to everyone there.

\- Good morning, Ni… Wow, you look awful. Did you sleep at all last night?- Asked Judy, worried about her friend.

\- Actually, not much.- Answered the fox, accepting the coffee offered by Bonnie and drinking some of it.- I kept having this nightmare about bunny-sized piranhas eating me hole all night and couldn't close my eyes for long.

\- You didn't happen to see the lottery number too, did you?- Said a male bunny by Judy's left, a few years younger than her.- Because that nightmare is probably a vision of what is going to happen tomorrow.

A groan escaped Nick as he took another sip of his coffee, making Judy to giggle a bit.

\- Oh, come on! Don't tease him this early in the morning!- Defended Judy.- You know foxes are mostly nocturnal and Nick has been playing all day with the young ones.

\- Thanks, Carrots! Finally, someone is on my side!- Thanked Nick raising his cup to her.

\- Well, you won't have any "piranhas" eating you today, Nick.- Said Bonnie, smiling at him in understanding.- Stu and some of the older ones here are taking them to see a street play near the Colson's field, so we will have the house empty except for us. You can rest today all you want.

The fox placed a hand over his heart and looked at the matriarch of the Hopps with gratitude.- Miss H, those are the most sweet words anyone has ever said to me.

Bonnie smiled at the praise and served him more coffee.

\- Why don't we go take a walk around town?- Suggested Judy causing the fox to look at her with dismay, the hope of taking a nap that could last all day vanishing before his eyes.- Mark has not seen it yet, and it would be a shame to waste a day we are not needed here.

\- It would also be a shame not to use this time to relax!- Replied the fox, his face exaggerating astonishment for the incomprehension of his friend.- What do you have against sitting on a chair on the porch, a bowl of blueberries by your side and just let your muscles recover from so many hours a day of running, driving, making reports and fighting criminals all day every once in a while?

\- Actually, he does have a point.- Intervened Mark before the bunny could open her mouth, surprising both her and Nick, though the later quickly looked at the macaque with suspicion as he saw a sly grin on his face.- Nick is not is so good shape as we are, he needs to rest every chance he has. We could go for a walk and let him take the day off, if you want.

\- Har har, very funny.- Said Nick looking away as if offended, the present Hopps laughing at the joke.

\- Seriously now, if you want to stay, then do so.- Said Mark once the laughter died out, with an understanding and friendly tone.- You do look like you need it and, after what I saw yesterday, I think you earned it.

For the briefest moment, so much that Judy thought she had imagined it, Nick looked at Mark like he had actually said something to offend him, but then Nick smiled tiredly and patted the macaque's shoulder in appreciation.- Thank you, pal. I knew I could count on you to have my back.

\- I guess you two won't be coming home for lunch, then?- Asked Bonnie to her daughter.

\- I don't know. I suppose I could tour Mark around and show him everything there is to see. We could eat at Clay's in that case, but I don't think we are going to take that long.

\- If you go near Rain Street, you will see the play the kits went to.- Said Judy's brother.- That's probably going to keep you entertained.

Judy actually was interested in seeing that play. It had been many years since she saw or played in one. Maybe she would even meet some of her friends and catch up with them.

\- What do you think? Sounds good?- Asked to the monkey by her side, who nodded.

\- Sure, why not?- Then, he turned to Nick.- Are you sure you want to miss it?

\- Yep, pretty sure. Don't worry about me and have fun.- Was the fox's answer winking an eye to his friends.

With that plan, Judy and Mark finished their own breakfast and, after saying goodbye to the bunny's family and Nick, both walked out the door to the road that led to the town.

After he was done, Nick helped the rest of the Hopps clean the table and the dishes. Each of them had their own plans, some to stay in their rooms with their hobbies, others left to visit some friends. The fox, since his plan was simply to relax and take a nap, went to his own room and laid on the bed, relaxing the mask he had been wearing on his face.

He was indeed tired, he really had not slept at all, but not because of any nightmare. To see Judy giving Mark that kiss just when he had gathered enough determination to tell her how he felt, or at least make some movement in that direction, had crushed him. Badly. The fox had come to terms with the fact that the macaque was romantically interested in the bunny, but there was still a chance for him to be the one ending up with her, even with such a late start. Now, Judy had clearly decided to be with Mark.

He knew it was not Judy's or Mark's fault, and was trying his best not to place any kind of bad thought or blame on them. They were his friends, they had no ill intent towards him. Judy didn't even know Nick's feelings for her! And yet, he had been forced to smile and act normal when sitting at the table with them.

Of course he would have liked to take a walk with them through the town! After Suzie's death, Nick had been as concerned for Mark's well-being as Judy had. Now, the macaque looked quite better, and Nick enjoyed the thought that their talk the day before had something to do about it. The fox was glad that he wanted to go outside and let his wounds heal, but he couldn't see them both together. Not now, at least. He needed to regain his composure first. He had to accept it and be their friend, be happy for them.

Even if it hurt like hell.

…

\- You are kidding…

\- Nope.- Replied the smiling bunny beside Mark, internally giggling at the dumbstruck expression on his face.

\- You can't be serious…

\- I am.

\- But… but this… this is HUGE!

Judy couldn't hold it in anymore and started laughing, Mark's eyes not leaving the sight in front of him, the reason he was so shocked.

\- Well, of course it is! With a population so large, and still growing, how did you expect the local school would be?

She was right, of course. But that didn't take away even a drop of disbelief from the macaque.

After half an hour of walking, Mark could see in the distance a big building and asked Judy about it. She just grinned and told him to wait until they got there. Getting on a bus a couple of minutes later, they arrived at the very entrance of it, and a quick explanation of the nature of the place had left the macaque feeling suddenly small.

The school was so massive that, in Mark's exaggerated imagination, it would fit and entire Zootopian district inside: it was about eight stories high, and that was the only specific measure he could get from it. He could not begin to try to put a number on how long the building was and, if Judy's words were true, it also was very wide and had an enormous playing ground.

\- But what kind of… I mean, what… how do you even program all the schedules for so many students? The playground time alone must be madness!

\- That's what I thought while I studied here.- Admitted Judy as she signaled him to follow her to what seemed a different bus-stop.- But as I grew up, I saw that it is actually a matter of organization, just like my mom back at home. Remember how we take turns to eat? Here is basically the same, but on a bigger scale.

\- That… actually sounds logic.

\- Right? For example, each floor is dedicated for kits between certain age and make different groups. While one group is learning History, another is learning Math. When a class is over, the teachers simply trade rooms with each other, making it easier than hundreds of kits roaming the halls for hours to get to the next class.

\- That's smart. But then, they all get to school, out of it and to the playground at the same time too? That would cause the same problem, right?- Asked Mark.

\- That's why we don't do that. Younger kits, those from the first, second and third floors, go to school at 8 am. Fourth, fifth and sixth floors come one hour later and seventh and eighth one more later. That also means that they get out later but, since they are older, they can get home by themselves and are mature enough to stay at school at that hour and can use the time before coming in to study without their younger siblings making noise at home. Playtime comes three hours after you get in, so only three floors are actually playing outside at the same time. There are still a lot of students coming in and out at the same time, but it's more manageable.

\- Wow! That is amazing!- Exclaimed the macaque, sincerely astonished, making her blush a little.- You bunnies make all this seem so easy! I bet many mammals in the city would pay anything to get just a few pointers in how to organize things like you do!

\- Well, we had to control our fertility issues somehow. Being great at organizing, among other things is one of our strong suits.- Said the bunny proudly as he smiled, moments before he realized something.

\- What do you mean with "fertility issues"? Aren't you precisely known because of how many kits you have, among other things?

\- That is correct.- Replied her, her mood changing slightly to a little more serious tone.- It has been a joke on us for ages, but the fact is we ARE very fertile. When we still weren't evolved, having as many kits as possible was a way to ensure that our species would not become extinct. Predators fed on us, so losing a couple of us, while tragic, would not hurt our numbers so much. Since predators do not hunt us anymore, there is no need for us to have so many kits, but we still have that gene in our blood. So, we had to invent different ways to get some control over our "baby-making gift".

\- Don't you know of "fertility control" pills?- As he asked that, Judy turned her gaze at Mark, looking for signs of him joking with that, but found none.- I'm sure there are methods available that you could use to get less kits.

\- Yes, there are.- Confirmed her.- My mom told me there was a time, around the time I was three, where it had been discussed about it. It would make our lives easy, that is for sure, but it was decided at the moment that having so many children was actually a good thing.

\- How so?- His question was put on hold while the pair got into the bus and sat at the back of it.

\- We are basically farmers. Sure, many of us decide for other jobs...- Judy gestured at herself, pride again showing on her posture.- …but we tend to stay to our traditions and help our parents in the fields, getting our own farms… All that. Zootopia is a big city, but the food has to come from somewhere. One of those places is Bunnyburrows. There are so many farmers, growing such a massive variety and quantity of products that we can provide for so many mammals of all different sizes. I could pass a day with only a dozen carrots, but an elephant… I doubt they would even fill a cavity on one single of their molars. They eat way more, and there are many big-sized mammals there.

\- I guess that is the reason your family, and obviously, all the families here, can afford such houses, furniture and other stuff, right?- Ventured the macaque, thinking of all the things, including quite a number of big TVs and other tech, that her family possessed.- You provide all that is needed in the city and get payed for it.

\- Correct.- Said the bunny, happy to see that he understood.- If bunnies had started taking the pill and having less kits, at some point there would be less farmers and, by consequence, less product to offer. Who would sell all the food needed in Zootopia?

With a sigh, Mark leaned back against his seat, deep in thought.- Now I wonder how is that accomplished in Animolia. I do not know how is food grown there, and it is almost as big as Zootopia. I never actually thought of that until now.

\- Aren't there any bunnies in Animolia?

\- Hares, mostly. Answered Mark.- And I don't think they favorited farming over any other job. In fact, I remember seeing one in the precinct once, though I never met him. Bunnies I haven't seen many there. I guess farming is done by other mammals, but I am not sure. Never asked about it.

After a couple of seconds in silence, Mark with his own thoughts and Judy trying to find anything to say, the macaque chuckled once and let a shy smile show on his face.- Sorry, it seems I am showing how ignorant I am about many things.

Judy playfully elbowed him, reassuring the monkey that he should not worry about that.- You know about other things, you know? Like that time during our date, remember?

He started thinking hard what she could be talking about, but couldn't remember.- What do you mean? What did I say?

The doe looked around them, checking for anyone having their ears in their direction, but the bus was almost empty except for a pawfull of other passengers at the front and minding their business.

\- About how bunnies react with the word "cute".- Said in low voice. A second later, the memory of that moment flashing in front of his eyes, he snapped his fingers in realization.

\- Oh, that! Wait, you have pondered about it? Are you gonna let others call you "cute" from now on?- Asked with a sly grin that Nick would have perfectly approved.

\- Of course not!- Responded Judy, a little higher that she intended and checked again for anyone eavesdropping.- But it made me think that, as you said, if someone that knows me and calls me that because they actually want to compliment my looks while acknowledging my feats, I shouldn't be mad at them.

\- Soooo, that means that I CAN?- Tested the monkey with mischievous eyes. That, with the prospect of what would probably come in the future after this, made Judy blush slightly.

\- That MEANS that, if I hear you or anyone calling me THAT as a joke or to mock me, you will receive a sample of why I graduated valedictorian at the academy.

A shiver ran down Mark's spine and his throat felt dry at that. He had seen her giving samples of precisely that before and he didn't want any. Not if he wanted to keep working as a police officer.

Or play any sport.

Or simply be able to walk to the bathroom by his own.

\- But…- Continued the doe, this time in a softer voice that captured Mark's full attention.- If you or Nick say it and actually mean it, maybe, and just MAYBE, I might accept it.

Mark's smile showed how glad he was that Judy would consider allowing such thing because of him. It probably had not been easy for her to say that, after so long rejecting the very word. It made him feel honored to be given such permission.

\- I promise I will not make you regret that decision.- He said using two fingers on his right hand to make a cross over his heart to mark his vow.

\- You better.- Warned the bunny, though she knew that thread was empty. She doubted very much that he would actually use that to joke around.

What happened next she did not expect, as Mark leaned in her direction until his face was mere centimeters of her ears and whispered very softly.

\- I will save it for the right moment to tell you.

The shade of red on her face had yet to be named as she turned her head away from him, in a futile attempt to hide her embarrassment. Not only that had already entailed calling Judy "cute" without saying it, but it also promised her she would hear it again at some point, when she least expected.

Her respite from that line of thought came when two new passengers entered the vehicle, paid and went to sit but saw her. The two sheep, one black female and a white male of the same age, almost ran through the bus to meet her childhood friend.

\- Judy! Oh, dear, it's been so long!

\- How are you, Judy?

\- Tara, Jaden! It's so nice to see you!

The three friends managed to hug despite the movement and the small space available. Even after Judy moved to Zootopia, Tara and her brother Jaden had remained her friends. Every time she visited, the bunny tried to hang out with them even if it was just for a brief chat around a cup of coffee. This time, with the situation with Mark, she had not expected to meet them at all.

After they broke the hug, the siblings noticed Mark waiting politely for them to greet each other and Tara started asking questions.

\- Who is your friend? Is he also from Zootopia? Where did you meet? Is he also an officer? What happened to Nick? Is this your new partner?

\- WAIT! Please, one question after another!- Begged the doe to her friend. After so long, it still amazed her how curious the sheep was.

\- Oh! Right!- She seemed to realize she was been too fast and smiled nervously.- So, name first!

Judy gestured towards Mark, who was smiling politely to the two siblings.- This is Mark, he is…- At that, she hesitated. After that kiss last night, she didn't know if it was right to keep presenting him as her friend. Where there at that point yet? Maybe it was too soon?.- …a friend from Zootopia. He is also a police officer and works with Nick and me. Mark, they are some friends from my childhood. She is Tara and he is her brother Jaden.

\- Pleased to meet you.- Said the macaque as he extended his hand for them to shake. He noticed that Tara seemed quite extroversive while Jaden was just the contrary. His shake was brief and shy.

\- And as for Nick, he is at my mom's house. He had a rough night after playing yesterday with my siblings and he wanted to rest.

\- Oh, that's a pitty! I would have liked to meet him again!- Said the female sheep. While Mark crooked an eyebrow at that comment, Judy just smiled wider. Since the first time she had presented her friends to Nick, Tara had acted a little different around the fox. The bunny suspected her friend might have a little crush on him, which was weird after all the crap Gideon Grey put her and her brother through when they were younger.

\- Are you going to the play too?- Asked Jaden, sitting down but turned back to face the couple. Tara did the same on the seat in front of her brother's.

\- That's the idea.- replied her.- After that, we will tour around town so Mark can see the place.

\- Nice! Don't forget to go to my mom's store, she has been asking about you lately.

\- Will do.- Was Judy's answer as the bus stopped again, this time at the group's destinations. The quartet stepped off the vehicle and walked down the street. A couple of meters ahead, a large crowd surrounded a platform elevated so everyone could see even from a distance. On it, several mammals of different species were preparing the set while all those congregated there chatted loudly.

A voice and waving paw among the crowd and calling towards them made the group watch in that direction. A tall gray feline that Judy recognized as one of her friends from her childhood, that she had not seen in many years, was beckoning to them and Tara was already hugging the feline as her brother shook his paw. He had been in charge of sound effects during one of her plays and his family moved away shortly after. As Judy was told, his parents got a job on a town a couple of hours away and had to move there.

The bunny had already started running to hug him too when she noticed Mark was not following her. Turning back, she saw the macaque looking at the crowd with apprehension. Judy stopped and walked back to him.

\- Are you ok?- Asked her. Mark looked at her, suddenly noticing that his friend was talking to him, and smiled as if it were nothing before directing his steps towards her and the crowd.

\- Yeah, I'm fine.- He replied. Then, he pointed at the feline, talking to the two sheep.- Is he also a friend of yours?

So much time with Nick had taught Judy to recognize a fake smile, one that a mammal puts on to hide something. Probably the fox would still be able to fool her if he really tried, but Mark had no experience at all. It was easy to tell that there was something wrong.

And, just as more mammals ran very close to him to join their own groups and the macaque's body reacted to that by taking one step away, she understood. And she felt like an idiot.

\- Come.- Said as she firmly grabbed Mark's hand and pulled him away from the crowd and the scenario. The initial surprise had Mark trip before regaining balance and following her into the same street they had come from moments before just as applause could be heard, signaling the start of the play.

\- What is wrong, Silk? Why are we leaving? Weren't we going to watch the play?

\- Yeah, but I had a better idea.- Answered the bunny, now walking at a normal pace but not letting his hand go yet. She turned and walked a couple of meters backwards to wink at him.- You have seen my old school, but that is not the only amazing sight here.

\- But… What about your friends?

\- Oh, I will call them later and apologize. I'm sure they won't mind.

Surrendering to her antics, Mark smiled again, this time meaning it, and followed his friend.

After a couple of empty streets, except for some mammals hurrying to the play, Judy made a sudden stop when they entered a plaza. Instead of asphalt, egg-sized stoned embedded in cement covered the ground of the circular space. Around a garden in the center, many tables and chairs belonging to the many restaurants and bars occupied the majority of the surface, leaving just enough so the mammals could walk around. Obviously, because of the play, there weren't many customers, so the full view of the plaza was available to enjoy.

Mark thought that the plaza was what Judy wanted him to see and, while he admitted that it was very charming, it didn't look that special. Still, he didn't want to offend the rabbit after she dragged him there leaving her friends behind and not watching the play.

\- Wow! It is very… lovely.- He said, hoping that she didn't notice he was pretending. However, Judy was not looking at the plaza, or even paying attention to Mark. She was looking for a specific place whose existence popped in her mind when they arrived there. After a couple of seconds, she found it on the very corner at the farthest side.

\- Ok, small change of plans.- Started saying the bunny turning to the macaque, who looked at her with confusion and interest.- I want to take you elsewhere but, now that we are here, there is something I want you to try. It's something you can eat and it's made by a friend of mine that I would like you to meet. Is that ok?

The question confused the male. He had no problem meeting Judy's friends. So far, they had been very nice. Why would she be concerned with him meeting more now?

\- Sure, let's go.

Judy's smile widened as she again dragged Mark through the plaza and into the store. The macaque barely had enough time to read the sign outside saying "Gray's patisserie".

As the door opened, the soft ring of a little bell welcomed the pair inside as well as the sweet aroma of chocolate, caramel, marmalade and many others. At their left were several empty tables with individual lamps above each of them and chairs around to sit on. Right in front of them, a counter with a display of many tasty-looking pies, cakes, and other delicious things. Behind it, a double swinging door led to what their noses guessed was the kitchen. A male voice came from it.

\- Welcome! Please, give me a second and I'll attend ya! Feel free to look around or sit at a table.

\- No rush, Gideon!- replied Judy, placing her hand on her pockets.- It's not like it's been ages since last time we saw each other!

Several noises, including a very identifiable metallic bowl falling to the ground, were heard along with some curses before a fox came out through the doors with a very wide and toothy smile of his muzzle. Used to see Nick on a daily basis, Mark thought that this new fox was bigger and wider than his partner.

\- Judy! S'so nice to see ya! When were you back?- Greeted as he pulled her into a brief and friendly hug.

\- We came just yesterday. Sorry I didn't call before coming.

\- Nah! Don't worry 'bout it! Everymammal is down at the play, so I was just making some pies back there. Are ya on your way there too?

\- No, we just come from there. We decided to take a walk instead.- Explained her before realizing that introductions weren't met yet.- Oh! This is Mark Rhesus, a friend from Zootopia. Mark, this is…

\- Gideon, right?- Ventured the macaque, surprising both mammals.- I've heard about you.

While Gideon's expertise on patisserie was known in the Triburrows, it was not so outside it, less so in Zootopia and surely even less in Animolia. Judy couldn't remember any occasion that she or Nick had commented Mark about Gideon or his products. So, a bit of concern about what had he heard and from whom planted itself in her mind. If someone had told him about Gideon being her childhood bully, this friendly meeting could turn a little awkward in a moment.

\- Nick told me that there was another fox living in Bunnyburrow called Gideon, so I guessed that could be you.- Explained the monkey as he shook the fox's paw, Judy surreptitiously letting out the air she had been holding.- Nice to meet you!

\- Same here! Speaking of the devil, where is he?- Asked Gideon, looking around in case the other fox was sitting already at a table or waiting outside.

\- He came with us, but he is now at my parent's.- Said Judy.- So, aside from what we are eating now, I would like some blueberry pie for him.

\- Sure thing!- Beamed the fox and gestured with his thumb in the kitchens direction.- Got one in the oven right now, you can take it with ya when it's finished.

\- Perfect! Do you mind if we sit?

\- Please, go ahead! What do ya want while you wait? If ya don't mind my suggestion, I've got a delicious carrot cake waiting to be eaten.- Offered Gideon as he led the couple to one of the free tables and sat them down.

\- Oh! I want a piece of that!- Exclaimed Judy, her eyes open and ears straight up in joy.- What about you, Mark?

The macaque pondered for a second before deciding.- Strawberry cheesecake, if you have it.

The box clapped his paws once with a beaming smile as he turned to go behind the counter where the products were.- Coming right up! Want something to drink too?

Mark was about to reply, but Judy was faster.- Carrotffee for me and orange juice for him, please.

\- Got it!

As Judy turned her head to face Mark, she found him looking at her in confusion.- What's wrong?

\- How did you know what I wanted to drink?

\- Oh, that. Well, you always drink that when we are on patrol instead of coffee, so I just remembered.- Explained the bunny with a smug smile as Gideon returned with the drinks and left again.

\- Smart bunny.- Said the macaque as he took a sip of the juice. She responded by winking at him.

\- So, here ya go!- The fox returned with the pieces of cake on a plate with some cream.- Now, if y'all excuse me, I'll be in the kitchen for a few minutes. I'll be out as soon as I get a couple of pies in the oven and then we can chat for a bit.

\- Sure! Just don't rush your works because we are here, ok? We don't want to be the cause of anyone eating a bad pie.- Joked Judy.

\- Understood, Officer Hopps!- Said the canid with a salute as he entered through the door to the kitchen, sounds of activity coming out of the rooms soon after.

\- Nice guy, your friend.- Commented Mark with his eyes still on that door before turning them to his piece of cake and taking a bite. Judy waited patiently for his reaction, knowing very well that Gideon had not acquired his fame in the Triburrows with medium quality products. The slow transformation on the monkey's face, from relaxed to great surprise, made the bunny smile widely.- And an amazing chef! This cake is delicious!

\- I knew you were going to like it. Gideon is very known in the Triburrows for his products. Also, some of the ingredients he uses come from my family's farm.

\- Really?- Asked Mark, further surprised, as his friend nodded.- That is awesome!

Judy was glad he was so relaxed again. She still didn't understand how couldn't she notice he was still not comfortable in large groups. While he seemed recovered enough to be around her family, large as it was, he still was going through a very hard moment and he obviously didn't want to be surrounded by that many people as there were at the play. Why didn't he say anything? They could have stayed at home if that felt better for him. Why then to force himself…

"That was it, isn't it?"- Thought the bunny as her eyes stayed on her friend, who seemed to enjoy every new spoonful of cake as if it was the very first he ever had.- "You were pushing yourself for us, right? For me. So I wouldn't worry."

…

After a while of walking around through alleys, up and down stairs and up a not-so-smooth hill, they were about to reach the top and finally sit on the benches Judy promised were there. Looking over her shoulder, Mark was as good as she expected him to be being a trained SWAT: he was still climbing after her, determined to keep walking until they reached their objective, but the long day they had and this last idea Judy had to finish the day on top, both metaphorically and literally, had him showing signs of being tired.

Gideon had joined them as he promised and they had been chatting with the fox for a while, the macaque finding the fox a very nice and friendly mammal. When he had shared that thought with Judy, she had to make an effort not to tell him Gideon's past. While neither the fox was a bully anymore nor Mark would judge him for his past, she didn't want to go around sharing private things of her friends. Still, it would have been interesting to see mark's face if he discovered what the "nice and friendly mammal" did in his youth. After a very pleasant while, the first client came it and Gideon had to attend it. Unfortunately, after that one came another, and another… and soon the whole town seemed to have had the same idea for lunch. Having the store so full, Judy and Mark thought it was best if they said their farewells and continued their tour around. After paying for the blueberry pie and their tab, they left and Mark followed his friend.

Their first stop was a greenhouse where the entrance cost five Zooleans each, but the doe in the counter selling the tickets recognized Judy and allowed them a free pass for the day. The only thing she had to do was to take a selfie with her, which she graciously, though with some embarrassment, accepted.

The reason for the tickets in order to visit the place was, as Judy told Mark, because it did not serve as the common greenhouse, where you could come in and buy some plants and flowers, but it served as investigation center that researched better, cleaner and cheaper ways to improve crops and keep the flora around in the best health possible. It was in fact there where the Nighthowlers were initially investigated before their negative effects were known. When it was noticed their effect protecting the crops, it was bred there to provide a cheap alternative to chemicals for farmers. Now, they discovered as they got inside, there was an empty section that was once dedicated to that plant.

\- After the Nighthowler's incident, the government ordered us to either send them all the specimens so they could control and study them or destroy the specimens and forbade us to grow more.- Explained one of the caretakers, a female beaver that presented herself as Carla.- Since we don't have a need to grow other plants at the moment, that section has been left empty in case we get something new or an extra order of other plants.

Carla insisted on showing them around the place and even explained some of the experiments they were running there, including a substitute of the Nighthowlers but without the "Savage effect". However, what Judy liked most was simply to see the huge and diverse garden they had. Roses, lilacs, lotus… it seemed like all the flowers of the entire world had grouped there. While macaques didn't have a sense of smell as powerful as other mammals, even Mark was baffled at so many aromas he could perceive.

After that, it was time for lunch, if Mark's stomach was correctly timed as he announced its wishes with a growl. The initial idea was to go to a very nice looking restaurant called Clay's, but, yet again, the bunny changed their destination by choosing a simple pizza place where they ordered a big pizza for the both of them and sat on a bench away from the other customers. Mark didn't understand her behavior, he knew she would probably want to be around others and, more importantly, meet some friends she had around. However. He didn't complain since he was very at ease like that. Judy was glad to see him relax like that and she almost could see him as he was before Suzie's death.

The rest of the afternoon was not a tour around town as much as it was a visit to each one of the town's plazas, markets and mostly every place Judy assured were charming. Mark thought at the beginning that Bunnyburrow, being a country town and all that, was quite common and with only a handful of places worth sight-seeing. Judy, after a whole afternoon, proved that statement to be wrong. He had to admit that it was indeed charming, as each of the places Judy was taking him had something special, be it a small park with a fountain at the center and surrounded by flowers, a whole street with houses still built underground like centuries ago or the one they were enjoying now, right after a while of climbing up to the highest spot of the town, the top of the hill behind the town where you could see the whole town and a huge part of the farming fields surrounding it, all under the dying light of the sun going down. He doubted he could see the Hopps family property even from there, but it was indeed impressive to realize just how much terrain was dedicated to farming and actually how many workers were needed to maintain all that.

\- Wow.- Was all he could say after a couple of minutes, making the bunny by his side to giggle.

\- Nick said the same I brought him here. Well, he needed to recover his breath BEFORE he would think of taking a moment to look.

\- I don't blame him.- Said the macaque, looking back the way they had come from.- If you made him go around town like today, then I understand he preferred to stay home.- He turned to see that Judy was frowning at him, so he rushed to add:- But it is very worth it. The view from up here is astounding.

Satisfied, the doe smiled and set her eyes on the horizon again. That was her very favorite spot, where she went every chance she got to reinforce her determination of becoming a police officer. They were high enough to see Bunnyburrow and part of its surrounding fields, but not enough to see beyond the Darnel's field. She knew there was a city beyond it, at the end of the train-line going from the east side of the town and directed to the north-east, a city that would welcome her and her objective of making the world a better place. A throaty chuckle escaped her as the image of a younger and very naïve self flashed in her mind.

\- Judy.- Mark's voice returned her mind to the present to look at him, especially since, as she noticed, he had used her real name. He was sitting on the grass, looking at her intensely.- Thank you.

Judy looked at her friend in confusion.- What for?

\- Today, all of it.- He replied.- I… had a great time. I didn't expect to actually enjoy it because of…- His voice lost strength as he spoke, his expression reverting to his gloomy state before he came to Bunnyburrow. Luckily, it lasted only a couple of second until he recomposed himself with a smile.- You already did a lot for me these past few days, Nick too, and today you just walked me around to get my mind off my mother. You even miss that play and avoided meeting some of your friends for me.

\- Mark, I told you I can…- She stopped when the monkey raised a hand to interrupt her.

\- You didn't have to, but I thank you for that. Although, meeting Gideon was nice.- Added with a happy smile, which spread to Judy's face as well. Then, he looked away somewhat embarrassed.- Also… I want to thank you for… Last night.

Judy blushed at that and looked away too, grabbing one of her ears and fiddling with it.- Well, I… That was…

\- Unexpected.- Finished the male for her. She looked at him, who was looking back, and his smile told her much of how he felt about it.- To be honest, I wasn't expecting anything like that giving the circumstances. That is why I don't really know what to do.

A brief silence fell over them. The doe, just like him, didn't know where to go from there. That moment on the bus when she presented Mark as her friend made that obvious. That kiss, even if she liked it, put them in a situation she had to resolve.

However, before she said a word, Mark continued.

\- I just want you to know that, while I liked it a lot, I don't want you to feel forced because of what happened. You know how I feel about you, even with this mess that is clear to me; but I only want us to become something if you really want, not just to make me feel better.

\- I didn't do it because of that.- Said the bunny, both her ears straight up. She surprised herself by saying that so firmly, yet she continued as she turned to face him and sat down in front of him.- I wanted to do it. It was on the spur of the moment, of THAT moment, but it felt right.

\- Are you sure?- Asked Mark, hope visibly restrained in his voice.

\- Yes.- Was her answer, and again she how was she so sure about it.- Honestly, I don't know if that means anything at all, but after two dates I think we…

\- Wait wait wait, hold on.- Interrupted the monkey, looking confused.- When did we have the second day? Are you counting TODAY as a date?

\- Yeah, well…- Blush returned to her face as the tone of the conversation changed completely.- I didn't plan this at all, I just rolled with it, but I think we could count it as such, can't we?

Mark looked befuddled at Judy, but a smile quickly crept in his face as seconds passed.- I guess so. Though, had I known it was a date, I definitely would have taken you to that restaurant we saw earlier.

\- Na-uh. Remember, it was my turn to take you somewhere of my choosing.- At this point, she was also smiling as the conversation was in a more joyful and joke-filled tone.

\- And you chose pizza?

\- Yes, I chose pizza. Any problem with that?

\- In fact, I do!- Exclaimed him in an offended fashion, but it was clear it was all an act.- I take you to a very fancy restaurant and, in exchange, you only buy a pizza? I don't think that is fair.

\- Hey! If I remember correctly, YOU insisted in going there.- Retorted her, trying very hard not to start laughing. And, by the tense muscles in Mark's jaw, he was going through the same.- I was very happy just to go anywhere else and eat cheap. But no, you wanted to get fancy with food I don't even remember the name of!

At that, both burst into laughter, Mark even letting his back fall all the way to the ground.

\- I only remember there was some kind of salad and a soup. What else did we eat?

\- Eggplant.- Replied her, still giggling.

\- Eggplant, that's right!

\- And that because you wanted to, so don't go complaining now about it.

\- Touché. You are right, of course.- The male admitted his defeat as he outstretched his arm so Judy helped him sit up, which she gladly did.- So, what were you going to say before I bluntly interrupted?

\- Oh! Well… Ehm…

She was back in shy mode, all the strength she had before completely gone. She again felt she didn't know what to do or say, her thoughts again a mess.

Then, as if he had understood her trouble and intentions, Mark placed a hand on her cheek, not moving for a second expecting rejection from her, which didn't come. Her blush was visible even though her fur and the red light of the sun, giving its last beams of warmth to the couple.

Slowly and unsure, he leaned forward, feeling his heart beating like crazy, the same happening to her. After agonizing second for both of them, they connected, feeling some tingling making their fur stand on end. It lasted a couple of seconds, just like the sunlight left before the sun finally gave up to the night.

As they parted, they stayed in silence, looking at each other. Mark was the one to break it, needing to express too many things at the same time. Instead of that, he just said two words, and Judy understood.

\- Thank you.


End file.
